Yesterday & Today
by Jolly-Dreamer
Summary: Yzak suspects someone sold ZAFT's classified project and Shiho unknowingly becomes a prey & a scapegoat. With trouble brewing, their lives on the line, sparks will fly. An YxS pairing. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Yesterday & Today - an Yzak & Shiho fan fic**

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything and everything of the Gundam Series. Well, maybe the nature/character of the male and female leads in this fan-fiction.

**Chapter 1: Under the Influence**

"Be sure to do a thorough inspection on Deep Arm's physical structure. Run all system checks as well. I want you to personally see to it." Yzak ordered his Chief engineer as he watched his best pilot's mobile suit transported into Voltaire's hangar.

Dearka, his second in command shot him a puzzled look. "Pardon me, sir. I get the point on running all the usual system checks but a physical inspection?"

It's the Chief engineer's turn to give Dearka a surprised look. _He's got to be out of his mind._

No one in the right frame of mind questioned Voltaire's Commander, much less seeks explanation regarding his instructions. Well, except one, Commander Joule's third in command, Major Hahnenfuss.

Started off as one of the elite graduated from the prestigious ZAFT Military Academy, Shiho Hahnenfuss joined the team as one of the team's mobile suit pilots. As Voltaire regularly participates in classified missions, countless pilots and squadron leaders were sent off by Commander Joule, commenting that they were unfit to be soldiers.

An eye for details though less aggressive than Commander Joule, Major Hahnenfuss was promoted to who she is today, the one and only Squadron Leader of Joule Team. Commander Joule's third in command.

She may be the Terror of ZAFT's preferred and most trusted mobile suit pilot, Major Hahnenfuss is affectionately known by everyone onboard as an angel. She will raise questions and doubts on behalf of any confused staff, shielding them the Commander's outburst or sarcastic replies.

After the second full-scale war (Gundam SEED Destiny), rumor has it that her relationship with the Commander Joule is beyond colleagues or friends.

"Do I need to remind you that this mobile suit just came back from joint training exercise with Earth Alliance and ORB, lieutenant? Even a toddler knows that Earth Alliance can't be trusted. You, of all people should know that better than anyone."

Dearka casually shrugged the caustic remark off. After all, that reply wasn't the worst. Yzak became more level-headed after the first war (end of Gundam SEED) even though many still see him as the infamous Terror of ZAFT.

"I know that it's more of a military power showcase. Look! I have developed the latest and most power packed toys. Don't poke around, _buddy Earth Alliance. _Then, we have ORB playing the teacher with a ruler in hand to spank the ass of those who misbehaves."

Chief engineer shook his head while trying to contain his laughter. _Trust Staff Captain Elthman and his expressive nature to make a little skit out of Commander Joule's caustic reply. _

"Like I've always said, you made a mistake joining ZAFT, Dearka. You should be a comedian. You'll be a famous one." A feminine voice sounded behind Yzak.

_Shiho?_

Yzak turned around to his best mobile suit pilot, who was smiling at him as she saluted. "I was just about to report for duty, sir."

With a nod, Yzak walked past Shiho. "Just to inform you, Major, I've instructed Chief engineer to run all system checks and to perform a thorough inspection on Deep Arm's physical structure."

Shiho joined her commander, totally forgetting to exchange greetings with her superior (Dearka) and the Chief Engineer. "I understand, Sir. If ORB didn't repeatedly remind that it is a friendly joint military exercise, it will escalate into another war between ZAFT and Earth Alliance. The atmosphere was rather tense."

"No wonder Defense Council was dead set to have you assigned in the joint exercise." Yzak smiled which was a rare sight.

Mistaking Shiho's surprise look as a sign of confusion, Yzak explained. "I was really reluctant to release you for some showcase of military power… thinking that it's a complete waste of time to have someone like you flying around on Earth, shooing rodents…"

Shiho pursed her lips to contain her laughter. Yzak sure has a unique way of describing things he has serious dislike for.

"… but I guess Defense Council did notice your prowess in the strategic combat tactics and battlefield… to have you up there, telling Earth Alliance that with pilots like you around, theirs look like blind flies flying around."

She couldn't take it anymore. Being a visual person with rich imagination, Shiho burst out in laughter. To her surprise, the usual stoic Commander joined her with a short chuckle.

_It's been quite a while since I've seen you laugh, Yzak._

The past 2 years has been really tough for Voltaire's young commander.

With the death of Patrick Zala, all of his supporters which includes Yzak's mother, were charged. As she was a Supreme Council member, Ezalia Joule was stripped of her position.

As the Supreme Council has yet to find a suitable candidate to take up Ezalia Joule's position, her son was selected to take her place, throwing him into the harsh world of politics. Political and military duties clashed, especially when Yzak was promoted, being ZAFT's youngest commander.

Although there are times that ZAFT reassigned her to other military operations against Earth Alliance, Shiho and Dearka did their utmost best running Voltaire when Yzak was away, stuck in the world of politics.

Come to think of it, the three of them came a long, long way.

Shiho can't help but to smile as flashback of her graduation day starts replaying in her mind.

Upon learning that she'll be assigned to the Joule squad after graduation, everyone warned her how terrifying he is. Some placed bet on how long she'll last during her first day under Yzak's tyranny_. _Others, even instructors wished her all the best.

_Was he that bad?_

She could still remember that she was looking forward to the day she reports to Voltaire, being curious and excited to meet the infamous Yzak Joule, _Terror of ZAFT._

Dearka, the first person onboard she spoke to, told her about their commander while bringing her around Voltaire.

"You may not believe what I'm about to tell you… but everyone loves that grouch after they passed the initial stage of being a little demoralized and shock by his yelling and grumpiness. He may come across as aloof, having a short fuse, ya da ya da… but the things he do…many things in fact… put it simply, he cares for everyone onboard. Welcome to the Voltaire Family, Shiho!"

The senior officers onboard warned Shiho on her first day, "God bless you and your soul if Commander Joule finds you idling, submitting sloppy reports or trying to 'smoke' your way through."

She may be a top mobile suit pilot in her cohort but as a new team member cum ZAFT Academy graduate (aka Green Horn); Shiho got a fair share of dressing down from Yzak. It didn't take her long to get used to his way of doing things onboard.

He doesn't have high expectation of everyone. Yzak only wants everyone to do their best and carry out duties without getting themselves and everyone killed, simple as that. So if you get yelled at by Commander Joule, it's either you are a newbie or done something that falls short of common sense.

After reporting to his office (his quarters as well) for several one-on-one meeting, Shiho was bewildered that he doesn't lock his door. Dearka explained that Yzak may be labeled as the Terror of ZAFT but if any one feels unwell, needing quick break or a time-off from shift, his door is always open (in a way).

In short, Yzak have a unique way of getting everyone to do their best but not to point that they overworked.

Being under his charge for about 3 years now, Shiho came to notice that he's a guy who keeps to himself unless someone provoked or get him to talk. That would be the job of Voltaire's second in command, Dearka Elthman, who's also known to be Yzak's best friend.

_You know, Shiho. You might think that I'm siding my best friend but it's really unfair… people keep on speculating that Yzak enjoys squeezing the staff dry and suffers from ladies' Pre/Post Menstruation Syndrome (PMS) based on his sarcastic remarks..._

-flashback-

After the successful operation which enables ZAFT to gain control of Requiem, her superior looked out of sort as he get off his ZAKU after he retreated from the battlefield. He head straight to every department from the hangar to the Bridge of Voltaire, checking on every staff.

Soon after, he had a disturbing distant look in his sky blue orbs. He didn't even notice Shiho had followed him back into his quarter. "Sir, are you alright?"

Next thing she knew was the Terror of ZAFT drew her into his arms. "You are still here… alive… everyone in Voltaire is alive."

Placing her hand on his back, Shiho assured the platinum blonde. "Everyone is fine, sir. We were worried about you. You didn't respond to Dearka's order to head back to Voltaire just now..."

"That thing just destroyed Januarius 1 and caused December 7 and 8 to collapse." He spoke softly, almost whispering and sounded breathless.

_Did the Commander just shivered?_

"It's alright, sir. Voltaire should be out of the perimeter by now... Everyone is in one piece. You should get a rest, sir."

He held her tighter, heat rushed to her cheeks and her heart raced. "Stay with me a little longer, Shiho..."

-End of flashback -

"Major?" That familiar voice sends her back to reality.

_Yzak Joule._

"Pardon me, Sir."

Yzak took a few steps forward and stood in front of Shiho. There was a worried glint in his azure orbs. "Are you alright? I remember extending your stay on Earth with a week of time-off. Did you manage to get some rest?"

That was one of the many reasons why the man in front her is a great commander, in Shiho's opinion, a nice guy too. She nodded, "About that, Sir… I did like to thank you. It was really nice of you."

Yzak was taken aback by the last part of Shiho's reply. _That was nice of me? _Strangely, he felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

Well, being nice didn't exactly cross his mind when he decided to extend her stay on Earth. He just thought that she deserved a vacation, at least a short one since Shiho has the tendency of forgetting to knock off whenever she start working on Deep Arms and assisting him and Dearka regarding operation issues onboard.

Judging from the dumbfounded look and hint of blush on her superior's face, Shiho wasn't sure if that was appropriate of her. Besides, both of them were in their uniforms, formalities must be observed.

Just when Yzak was about to break the awkward silence between them while containing his odd sense of happiness, Dearka appeared. "It's pretty obvious that you two missed each other. Stop looking and keep quiet about it. Just hug and confess already!"

If glares could kill, Dearka would have been long dead. Yzak turned around and faced Dearka. "DIDN'T YOUR MUM TAUGHT YOU ANYTHING ABOUT MANNERS AND THAT IT'S DAMN RUDE TO INTERRUPT WHEN PEOPLE ARE TALKING?"

Shiho pursed her lips, trying her very best not to laugh. It may sound weird but whenever Yzak looses his cool and started telling people off, being sarcastic and all, he looks rather comical. Besides, it's been quite a while Shiho witnessed Yzak lost his temper and shouted at anyone. However, it wasn't simply anyone he shouted at. Yzak shouted at his best friend, who was laughing instead of wetting his pants.

"Buddy, you and Shiho weren't even talking! I swear I saw you blushed for a second back there and Shiho was just standing there, looking at you, waiting for you to say something."

She decided to put an end to this conversation which has gone from wrong to extremely awkward. "To be honest Dearka, I missed Commander and YOU when I was on Earth. I missed talking to Commander. I missed your jokes and you telling me how well your relationship with Miriallia is progressing. Now here's a big hug for you." She hugged her colleague who came to be a close friend and saluted her speechless commander.

"Please excuse me, Sir. I'll be in hangar discussing with Chief Engineer on Deep Arm's beam weapons and thrusters." With that, Shiho walked away.

Dearka was flabbergasted. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Yzak. Both of you usually talked about issues brought about by Deep Arm's beam weapons, orders from headquarters, anything and everything about work. Nothing else! And she missed talking to you?"

From the way he sees it, Dearka knew that two of his close friends need a little pushing before they realize the feeling they had for each other. So much for being ZAFT Academy's elites!

"Shut up, Dearka! You love to make things awkward between me and Shiho, don't you?"

"I make things awkward between you and Shiho? Hmmm, I wonder who sought comfort by holding Major Hahnenfuss in his arms when he was shaken back then. I bet that guy was basking in her warmth."

"Just WHAT are you implying now, Dearka? For the record, I was NOT basking in her warmth, you sick asshole! Neither was I taking advantage of her! It was you and your bad habit of not knocking the door or announcing your arrival that interrupted us and caused the awkwardness between Shiho and I!"

Dearka howled in laughter. His best friend may be the one of the top guns in ZAFT and PLANTS but when it comes to such matters; he is an open book and has the tendency of spilling the beans. That was one of the funny things about his childhood friend.

"My dear friend, I completely understand why you are pissed. I felt that way when Athrun and Princess of Orb walked in on me and Miriallia… perfect moment interrupted. But it doesn't mean you can blame me. If you feel comfortable with her around and want to be closer to her, ask her out."

Yzak let out a sigh and raised his hands in defeat. "I have no idea what you are talking about. You walked in on me and Shiho back then is ABSOLUTELY DIFFERENT from the situation you and your girlfriend were involved in. And no, don't explain what situation you and your Natural were doing. I don't want to know. In conclusion, I am Shiho's superior, she is my subordinate. Nothing else."

Dearka shook his head and smiled at his friend, "you know, you can always ask for help. I did love to see you and Shiho together."

"Get back to work, Captain! NOW!"

- A while later -

Shiho rubbed her temples as she gave up trying to re-configure the energy consumption and distribution throughout Deep Arms after repeating the same string of codes for umpteen times. However, it wasn't the operating system's repeated rejection that caused her headache. It was her earlier confession.

_Nice one, Shiho. You just confessed that you missed Yzak Joule, your commander no less._

"At least I added that I missed talking to him. It shouldn't be that bad, right?" Yes, it was pretty bad for someone who developed a crush for her superior, who only sees her as a good friend and trusted colleague.

_Are you sure that he doesn't have feelings for you?_ A little voice sounded at the back of her head. Shiho rubbed her temples even harder.

_Who was the one supported your blatant refusal towards direct orders to abandon Deep Arms for an advanced ZAKU Warrior, hmm? Didn't those gossip queens from the Bridge told you that Yzak used his authority as a National Defense Committee Member to ensure you get to keep your beloved Deep Arms? _Oh no, she didn't need the little voice to add on. Her earlier confession has been bugging her ever since as though she didn't kick herself mentally after confessing.

However, the conditions were that CGUE DEEP Arms has to undergo regular armor upgrades, weapon test and Major Hahnenfuss has to continue with her research on beam weapons. As of now, her mobile suit retains its original looks but loaded with Ultracompact Energy Battery and armaments of a **GuAIZ **as alternatives to its beams weapons - the energy cannons and laser sword.

Not to mention that ever since Major Hahnenfuss got promoted to be Joule Team's Squadron Leader, she was spared from Yzak's verbal assault. A privilege that even best friend, Dearka wasn't entitled to.

_You see? Are you REALLY sure that he doesn't have feelings for you?_ Shiho rubbed her temples even harder, in a futile attempt to silent it.

"At the rate you are rubbing your temples; I'm not surprised that your temples will soon resemble Frankenstein's." Shiho looked up and Yzak was standing in front of Deep Arm's cockpit, where she was seated.

Dumbfounded, Shiho stared blankly at the guy who was oddly good-looking with a smirk on his face. _Was it my expression?_ She wondered to herself.

Realizing that guy in front of her was her commander, she jolted to her feet only to have her head hit against the cockpit's ceiling and switches. As she attempt to rub her aching head while getting out of the cockpit to where Yzak is, she tripped and stumbled.

Fortunately, he caught her. "I didn't know you are capable of being this clumsy."

"It's those moments that occur once in the blue moon..." Shiho replied, trying to have her poker face on.

Yzak steadied his subordinate although he was still amused with what happened earlier. _Shiho… clumsy_? _What a day._ He then noticed that Shiho was looking at him with a strange expression accompanied with a faint blush on her cheeks. Then, realization hit him. His hands were still holding onto hers when he prevented her from falling and perhaps, breaking her nose in the process.

"-Cough- Sorry. I didn't want you to fall and break your nose. I hate doing reports on accidents. –Cough-"

_What a stupid excuse!_ Yzak couldn't agree more as he immediately withdraw his hands from hers. Funny, he felt a tinge of regret which was further fueled by the hangar's cold temperature surrounding his now empty hands. Shiho's hands were warm.

Next thing he knew, he was looking at Shiho's hands. It was relatively small despite of her long, slender fingers.

Just like Shiho's frame. She may be standing at 170cm, a little too tall among women in military but she always come across to Yzak as a petite woman. Probably it's because she's slim. However, it doesn't mean that she's weak.

He have seen her trained in the headquarter's gym a couple of times as Yzak does his usual workout routine. It looks as though she was venting some anger or frustration. Damn, Shiho could easily break a person's face, the neck or anywhere else just by looking at the uncomfortable degree the dummy swing and bend under her assault.

Unlike him, Shiho is not known to have a short fuse but God bless the unlucky man who annoyed Shiho.

"Sir? You are looking for me?" Shiho asked while rubbing the spot that hit the cockpit's ceiling. Yzak wonders how long he was lost in thoughts, "Report to my office in 15 minutes. I have matters to discuss with you."

- Yzak's office -

Shiho was about to salute when Yzak nodded, "Make yourself comfortable, Major. It will take awhile." Although Shiho has been here many times for numerous meetings and discussion, this time around feels uncomfortable. Realizing that Yzak's office is also his bedroom, Shiho felt her heart raced. _What is wrong with me? It has got to be my stay on Earth that I'm feeling so awkward. Focus, Shiho!_

"I've received the footage of the joint military exercise and made a few observations. In order to ensure that my assumptions are right, I need your input." Yzak sat on the chair behind his desk with his arms crossed and the usual stoic expression. With him sitting in front of her, an arm's length away from her, in his quarters no less, Shiho felt trapped. _Just you and I…_

_HE JUST ASKED YOU A QUESTION!_ Shiho resisted the urge to knock her head, "I'm afraid my observations are limited since I'm not assigned to ORB's forces which are the 'referees'."

"Not an issue. Go on." Yzak's gaze was driving her crazy. She felt as though she was a microbe being scrutinized under a high-powered microscope.

"I didn't have the time to identify which were _Atlantic Federation_, the _Eurasian Federation_, the _Republic of East Asia_ and the _South African Union_… all the other political and military entities that made up Earth Alliance. It seems that Earth Alliance has decided to reuse its Moebius Mobile Armors…"

There was a puzzled look on Yzak's face, followed by a frown. "Moebius Mobile Armors? Are you referring to those aircrafts look-alike that fly around like mosquitoes? Correct me if I'm wrong, those are ancient mobile weapons, Earth Alliance's favorite toys before rolling out their version of mobile suits, Gundams."

Shiho nodded. "That's what all of us thought but we were dumbfounded when they fired their armaments which are mostly beam weaponry. As ORB and the treaty between ZAFT & Earth Alliance strictly prohibits the use of any form of nuclear technology and weapons, the Beam Cannons mounted under the main body of the Moebius packed quite a punch. If it was an actual battle, I don't want to know how many destroyers and battleships will sink because of_ these mosquitoes_."

She saw a tic at the side of Yzak's jaw. He is frustrated though deep in thoughts. That's when Shiho's mind started to drift and realized that Yzak does not look as feminine as what those bimbotic girls on the Bridge have gossiped about. Despite his fair complexion, he has a fair share of masculine, at least, boyish features.

Unlike most guys, Yzak's jaw is not overly squarish and angular. It tapers towards the chin which does not have that 'dimple' at the middle of chin, much to Shiho's liking. With huge blue orbs, a straight nose and a small mouth, Yzak is a pretty boy.

However, the way Yzak fill out his uniform was far from feminine or boyish. With his arms folded across his chest, Shiho could see the fitting sleeves outlined his toned arms. As memories flashed in her mind, Yzak's physique is definitely not feminine.

Shiho came across her commander working out in headquarter's gym a few times when she was there. He wasn't big, bulky or anywhere near the Incredible Hulk's physique. Donning the usual blue tee worn by any off-duty officers onboard, it fits Yzak's snugly enough to outline his lean and well-defined physique.

"Major?" It was the third time he called her after he realized her amethyst orbs stopped looking everywhere except him. Unlike earlier, they were studying him, starting with his face and then his arms. _Wonder what Shiho is thinking about?_

He gave up calling her and left his desk. Yzak sat on the couch, beside Shiho and nudged her shoulders. The dazed glint in her eye disappeared, "Yzak? Sorry! I mean, sir. Why are you sitting beside me?"

Something is seriously wrong with him. Yzak was so captivated by her lavender orbs that he didn't noticed Shiho has accidentally addressed him by his name until she quickly apologized. Normally, he would sternly correct anyone who addressed him by him name during shift hours. _Get yourself together Joule!_

"I lost you awhile ago. Is something bothering you? Or did something happen during the joint military exercise? I have never seen you so distracted before." Yzak tightened his hold on her shoulders as his mind considers what could have happen to Shiho during her stay on Earth. After all, she is a woman and he wasn't there to send death glares to officers who take a second look at her, like how he did to officers on Voltaire.

Now that Yzak think about it, thank God she didn't wear the female version of uniform with those terribly short skirts. Unlike Dearka (when Miriallia isn't around), Yzak doesn't check girls out but at times he gets distracted whenever female officers from the Bridge came over and submit their reports. Just then, Yzak made a mental note to bring it up during the next Council meeting.

Come to think of it, if Shiho were to wear those skirts instead of pants… especially with those long legs of hers, Yzak will have trouble getting male officers to concentrate on their duties. _What about yourself, Joule? Weren't you stealing glances at Shiho whenever she is in flight suit?_ Dearka caught him red-handed once but being the Commanding Officer has its perks, threatening that he wouldn't approve Dearka's request for leave.

Yzak's train of thoughts was broken when he felt something warm latched onto his wrist and gave it a little shake. It was Shiho, looking at him with a hint of blush on her cheeks. "Erm sir, if you don't mind… your hands."

"Sorry. I was thinking what could possibly happen to cause you to be so distracted."

Shiho let out a chuckled, "And I lost you a while back there when you were thinking of the possibilities."

That chuckle together with the twinkle in her eyes were the reason why meetings and discussion about work always end up with random unrelated topics.

At the end of it, both of them will be poking fun at each other or laughing. After some time, Yzak came to realize that despite her reserved nature, Shiho is easily tickled. She always tells him that he has a unique way of describing things and being sarcastic, all at the same time.

Realization hit him.

He too, missed talking to Shiho.

He missed the feeling of being at ease and having to voice whatever that comes to his mind without holding back, looking around, contemplating how he should phrase his words. "I mean, you are a woman after all. Even though it's temporary assignment, the thought of you being assigned to another team, under the command of a stranger… what I am trying to say is that anyone who cares for you would be worried."

There it was again. Shiho smiled and this time, it reached her eyes, making those orbs glassy. "Thank you, sir. That's probably the most sincere thing I've heard ever since I set foot on Earth." Yzak was troubled by her last sentence.

He immediately scanned Shiho from her head to her footwear, "what? Are you trying to say that the Commander or some idiot onboard did something to you? Like… damn, I don't know how to ask you without having it to sound wrong or offensive. You know, like abuse you or… You have to tell me, Shiho. I will see to it that moron begs for his mum."

Shiho burst out laughing, "No, Yzak! I just felt alienated from everyone, that's all. Probably it's because I'm from the elite Joule Team and that I have the infamous Yzak Joule, Terror of ZAFT, backing me. You can stop planning how to torture them. They didn't do anything to me."

"That better be the case, Shiho. Or else…"

"You will probably shoot them all." There was this warm tingling feeling that Shiho felt upon Yzak's reaction. Just then, her mind chose to replay an earlier phrase said by Yzak, "… _anyone who cares for you would be worried._"

_He cares... for me?_

Shiho nudged him by the elbow, "Don't worry, Yzak. I'm good."

Azure orbs met lavender's.

As though his body and lips have a mind of their own, he inched closer to Shiho and spoke softly. "I missed you…" Those lavender orbs widened for a second. Next thing he knew, her small hands was gently stroking his face, "me too."

Shiho's heart was racing and she could do nothing about it. Not to mention that she had no idea why she was caressing Yzak's face.

Just then, the door slided open and Dearka sounded, "hey Yzak, Chief engineer wants to inform you that he's done … Wow! Sorry! I didn't see anything, carry on!"

Both Yzak and Shiho already got off their seat. She saluted both Yzak and Dearka and then, she quickly exited the office. Knowing Yzak since he was a kid, Dearka smiled. "I say that Shiho is good with putting on poker face within split seconds. Don't you think so, Yzak?"

"Didn't I just tell you earlier that you have a bloody bad habit of not knocking or announcing your arrival, DEARKA?"

- End of Shift -

On her way out of the shower/changing room, she switched on her mobile phone and realized someone left her a text message.

"**Noticed that you said thank you to me a couple of times throughout the day… if you want to thank me, meet me at the HQ's reception area at 6.30pm"- Yzak**

_Could it be a date?_ Shiho's heart skipped a beat or two upon the thought that Yzak Joule is asking her out on a date.

**End of Chapter 1**

Hello readers! I was surfing the net one fine day in search of more info on Yzak x Shiho pairing and ended up finding this wonderful website with fans like all of you here!

So I've decided to do a fanfic on these two. Hope you will like it =)

By the way, the title of this chapter is taken from a song of an identical title, sung by Jordyn Taylor. That's where I got inspirations from.

Other songs that I've listened to when writing & brainstorming this story are:

What A Feeling – Namie Amuro

Do Me More – Namie Amuro

One Shot – The Saturdays

Once – Diana Vickers

(you might wanna give those songs a listen! Pretty interesting.)

I would like to know what you guys think, so do leave a comment or review alright?

See you in chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: Tick Tok

**Yesterday & Today – an Yzak & Shiho fan fic**

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything and everything of the Gundam Series, maybe nature/character of the male and female leads in this fan-fiction.

A note from author:

Dear readers, please note that certain parts/events of the story may not be in accord with the official Gundam story.

It is because I've created or changed them to facilitate this story and at times, you will notice there are mistakes/misinterpretation from the official Gundam story.

(For example:)

- In this story, Shiho met Yzak after the Joule Team was formed.

- It was pointed out to me that Yzak and Shiho met aboard of Vesalius, during the First Bloody Valentine War; when he became Voltaire's Commander, she was already one of his team members!

A terrible mistake and since then, I tried to search about it on the Internet. Sadly, nothing was as detailed as what the nice soul has explained.

Therefore, I did like to apologise for future mistakes and changes that you may find unnecessary or displeased with. I sincerely request that you will highlight it to me. CHEERS!

Summary:

Shiho's past haunts her. She is fearful of men and it kept her from being in a relationship.

She will come to realise her Commander, Yzak Joule, feared by all, is not all terrifying.

Never Judge A Book by Its Cover. YxS pairing. Please, R&R!

Chapter 2: Tick Tok

"**Noticed that you said thank you to me a couple of times throughout the day… if you want to thank me, meet me at the HQ's reception area at 6.30pm"- Yzak**

_Could it be a date?_ Shiho's heart skipped a beat or two upon the thought that Yzak Joule is asking her out on a date.

Magazines and newspaper now claimed that Yzak Joule is the most eligible bachelor in PLANTS since the previous owner of the title, Athrun Zala, had proposed to his girlfriend, Cagalli Yula Athha, who is also the Leader and Princess of ORB.

Thus, magazines handed the title over to Yzak Joule, who took over his mother's position as temporary National Defence Committee Member and Commander of his own squad, which comprises of two _Nazca_-class destroyers _Voltaire_ and _Rousseau._

Realising she was late; Shiho quickened her pace and headed over to the reception area. Looking around, she did not caught sight of a platinum blonde person. Worried that he might have left, Shiho asked the receptionist.

"Hi, was Yzak here about half an hour ago?"

The receptionist shot her a dirty look. "No." It was written all over her expression, wondering aloud why anyone with the likes of Shiho would be looking for PLANTS' most eligible bachelor.

Shiho looked at herself via the reflection on metal door of elevator. She wore skinny jeans, a simple pastel pink tee accompanied with a brightly coloured knitted scarf.

_Casual but I do not look that bad._

Besides, Shiho sees no point in dressing up for work since all military personnel are required to change into their respective uniforms before further access into the headquarter was granted.

It was a last minute appointment anyway. Speaking of which, Shiho have no idea what the appointment was about. It could be an informal meeting over dinner since they have yet to finish their earlier discussion on the joint military exercise.

According to Dearka, Yzak had never dated despite being flanked by many politicians' pretty and spoilt daughters during events. Probably that is the cause for the rumour saying Yzak is a gay. Shiho chose not to believe it but it did not matter. Yzak would never notice her in that way.

Not that Shiho is being stereotypical but it is no brainer that men of Yzak's status prefer women with hourglass figure and those who doll themselves up. In their eyes, it is feminine.

Knowing herself all too well, she could never date again or be romantically involved with a man without having flashbacks of her past and risk injuring the person. If only she could remain calm whenever people especially guys get too close to her.

Pushing away those memories, Shiho decided to take a seat at the sofa and wait for her dinner 'date'. It is definitely about the interrupted discussion earlier on. How could Yzak possibly be dating someone who prefers pants to skirts?

- Yzak's Office -

"Just because you don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean that you can delay your best friend's date with his…" Dearka was about to go on until he saw the scowl on his best friend's face. Damn, it is either he is very pissed or something bad is about to happen and he is thinking of a solution. Either way, a scowl on the Terror of ZAFT's face is not good.

"I have a dinner date myself, Dearka and I'm already running late. But I need your help, it's urgent." Yzak got up from his desk and handed the tanned man a flashed drive.

Dearka took it and gave a clipped nod, knowing that Yzak's current behaviour is a lot more disturbing than his usual hissy fits.

"In the flash drive, it's the footage of the joint military exercise…"

Dearka's eyes widened, "where did you get the footage? All participating military forces understood that any forms of recordings strictly prohibited. How the hell ZAFT did that without being caught?"

A tic at Yzak's jaw, "National Defence Committee members issued an order to have a footage recorded to track the weaponry development of Earth Alliance, especially Atlantic and Eurasian Federation. I think they have yet to get past the surprise that Naturals are capable of coming up with advanced mobile suits back then."

Dearka smirked, "yeah, I remember that one. Those mobile suits we were assigned to steal from Heliopolis."

Yzak nodded. It sure brings back memories. "I need to you extract images of their fleet from the footage, especially their Mobile Suits and Mobile Armours. I want high-resolution images on their exterior including the weapons' designs."

Dearka arched his eyebrow, "you got to be kidding pal... You chair the National Defence Committee in your mum's place, which means you have plenty of specialists at your disposal... Yet, you want your colleague AND best friend to do that for you. What's more, I have no idea how to extract high-resolution images from a video. Zoom-in? Print-screen?"

Yzak rubbed his throbbing tempers; _that was Dearka for you_.

His childhood friend has the tendency of being annoying whenever Yzak needs his help while being secretively about it. "Exactly, you are my best friend, that's why you are the ideal person for me to turn to. Get your photographer girlfriend to help if you are stuck, I want it A.S.A.P."

Dearka crossed his arms as he leaned back. "Something tells me that this isn't about work anymore. You actually allow Miriallia, non-military personnel to help me out with a secretly recorded footage of a joint military exercise. What's going on, Yzak?"

Yzak walk over to where Dearka was and jabbed his hands through his platinum locks. "I may have specialists at my beck and call but I don't trust them. Damn … I don't trust any of the National Defence Committee members and their teams of specialists."

Dearka studied his friend.

Arms folded across his chest and fists clenched. Yzak may have a short fuse and a tendency of raising his voice to display his displeasure, but seeing him this tense and not throwing tantrums like he always do, something is seriously wrong.

"It's definitely beyond those old fogeys not being supportive about you as your mum's replacement, right?"

Yzak met Dearka's gaze, "maybe but that's not it... when I saw the footage, I noticed the Mobile Armours' cannons looked as though they are interchangeable for other weapons. After getting Shiho to share her observation on their capabilities, I watched the footage for again and it struck me that the feature shared many similarities to one of ZAFT's classified projects..."

"And you are suspecting that someone from National Defence Committee sell ZAFT out? One thing to note Yzak, you should know that designs of cannons and missiles across military forces are similar in certain ways..." Dearka reminded, afraid that his friend could be paranoid.

Not that he blames him, being the youngest commander in ZAFT and a politician - a representative of Martius City to the Supreme Council no less, is no walk in the park.

"I know that but we are not talking about generic similarities here. The classified project is about making Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP) small enough for Special Forces' mobile suits to use but effective in paralyzing entire fleet."

Dearka took a couple of moments to digest the information and a quick recap on his days at ZAFT Academy.

According to his memory from Electronic Warfare class, Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP) is a burst of electromagnetic radiation due to explosion from detonation of nuclear weapons.

Despite EMP being a secondary effect, it can be used as a weapon known as Electromagnetic Bombs (E-Bombs) which are specialised tools designed to destroy information systems, with the capability to revert modern civilisation back to Stone Age.

Then, it struck Dearka. "Are you trying to say that Earth Alliance, ZAFT and ORB are racing to convert E-bombs to weapons for mobile suits' usage?"

Yzak understood the horrified look on his friend's face. "The technology has been around before Cosmic Era and creation of Coordinators but none was successful in using it as a weapon. It is just a _useful _secondary effect, that's all. Recently, ZAFT supposedly managed to miniaturize the E-Bombs."

For the first time, Yzak caught sight of a tic at Dearka's jaw. "I bet the miniaturized version has an obscenely huge effect on all electronics, especially destroyers and mobile suits. Hold on, you said that Earth Alliance's Mobile Armour shared many similarities to this project… If someone from National Defence Committee sells the project to EA and the miniaturized E-bomb project is a success, EA will be able to wipe out PLANTS. The whole world will be at their mercy. Wonder who is that idiot?"

Yzak gave a curt nod. "I want to shoot the moron too. If I did not remember wrongly, National Defence Committee's R&D team are in the process of fine-tuning the design of the E-bomb and its launcher. Only then, they will test the effect of the miniaturized E-bombs. Second feature of this project is to enable mobile suits designed for the use of directed-energy weapons with the ability to interchange between normal arms and nuclear weapons including E-bombs..."

"Just like how STRIKE and FREEDOM are able to change weapons / packs out at the battlefield?"

Yzak nodded, "Yes, but with much lower chance of weapons being intercepted halfway."

"Mobile suits designed for the use of directed-energy weapons… As of now, Shiho's upgraded DEEP ARMS will be used as the prototype, wouldn't it?"

Yzak looked at his watch and realised that he was very late. "Those old fogeys are pushing for it but I won't allow it. Shiho's interest on beam weaponry has already made her and DEEP ARMS lab rats in the eyes of National Defence Committee. I won't allow them to exploit her further."

Dearka smirked upon Yzak's last sentence, "No wonder you fought tooth and nail to keep Shiho and DEEP ARMS. Just to keep Shiho to yourself. I didn't know you are that protective of Shiho, Yzak. Come to think of it, it sounds more of being possessive."

If Yzak was blushing, he did a good job in shelving it quickly. "No, I'm not. I am just merely looking after my colleague."

_You should have seen her expression when she receives direct order from headquarters that calls for immediate release of DEEP ARMS from service. Bet you will have the same heart-broken look if either your parents or Miriallia's disapprove and separate the two of you._

Yzak remembered that scene very well. It was the first time he witness Shiho's poker face fall apart.

Upon reading the letter he handed her, shock replaced her stoic face. It then became a heartbroken one with Shiho staring at the paper in her hands, dazed. Yzak had never felt so uncomfortable and awkward in his entire life.

Yzak realized that Shiho was on the verge of crying when he got around the table to where she was standing quietly.

He has to confess that the sight of tears welling up and threatening to fall from those lavender orbs scared the daylight out of him. Just before he spoke, Shiho took a deep breath and crushed the paper. "I'm not releasing DEEP ARMS from service, sir. No way can they make me send that machine to the junk yard."

He did not know why he agreed to help her in the first place, but he did. It could be the determination or sheer stubbornness burning in those lavender orbs. Either way, that blatant refusal got Yzak's attention.

That incident was the first of many encounters with Shiho's stubbornness.

Looking back at those days when Shiho first joined his team, he doesn't remember seeing her flinch whenever he chewed her out. Because of that, he became more annoyed with her. At times, Yzak felt that he has meet his match.

"Hello? Anyone home? I need to rush off, I'm running late! Miriallia is going to punish me for it..." That jarred Yzak back to reality.

"What? I don't care if you are barred from the bedroom and forced to go through celibacy…"

"That's because you are not attached yet! When you are, I will make sure Shiho bans you from her quarters..."

"ELTHMAN! What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you keep insisting that Shiho and I are a couple? We are just colleagues and at most, friends! Whatever, I'm leaving now. Put it simply, I suspect someone sold the classified project's development to Earth Alliance. I want to find out who is behind this and why. I'm going to need evidence and you are helping me, Dearka. Period."

With that, Yzak grabbed his bag and left his office. Minutes later, Dearka entered the changing room. "That's because you are always stealing glances of her when you thought nobody was looking. Did I mention that you two spent awful lot of time together? Especially when it comes to configuring DEEP ARMS' system, only God knows how long both of you are in cockpit. Does Shiho sit on your lap in there? There is hardly enough room for a pilot, much less for two. I'm not surprised to find you two smooching in there, some time in the future."

Yzak slammed the locker door closed with so much force that the locker shook violently. "Unlike you, I don't mix personal stuff with work. No, Shiho does NOT sit on my lap and yes, there's enough space for the both of us. As for catching me and Shiho kissing, I hate to burst your bubble but it will only be in your dreams."

Dearka's snigger was the only reply to Yzak. Knowing that he could never beat his friends on such a topic, Yzak decided to drop it. After all, he was very late. "I'm making a move first, Dearka. Don't forget what I've told you."

"Got it, you will receive it by midnight, buddy. Enjoy your dinner _appointment _although I bet it's a date with Shiho!"

Yzak couldn't help but smiled. His best friend could be such a pain at times but there was nothing harmful about it. Being friends since they were kids, Dearka is someone Yzak can rely on and probably one of the few people whom Yzak trusts as friends.

Shiho is another one who he treasures as a good friend.

Despite Yzak's refusal to admit to Dearka, there were times Shiho stirred unknown feelings within him.

Whether it is during or after duty, conversing with her never fail to make him feel at ease. He forgets about his identity as a Commander and a politician with obligations to the Supreme Council and National Defence of PLANTS.

Whenever he is with Shiho, he becomes an ordinary person, not a public figure wanted by senior politicians looking for promotion or power.

The best thing of all, Shiho does not look at him with dollar signs flashing in her eyes or actions. Probably because Shiho is the adopted daughter of a fellow National Defence Committee Member, Councilor James Hahnenfuss, wealth and status are things she has.

She would not be in ZAFT as an elite pilot if her character were of similarity with materialistic women, especially other Councilors' daughters. Yzak is sick and tired of being hounded by these women.

During shift hours, Shiho was all formal, treating him as her superior. After hours, she was Miss Sunshine and Giggles, laughing and playing with her words.

At times, she will tease him for being such a grouch and stand up to him. Once, Shiho has disagreed with him flat out regarding one of his plans to arrest space pirates. It escalated into a verbal sparring, which was a revelation for everyone onboard.

However, Yzak did noticed that Shiho is rather selective when displaying her cheerful side. There are times he noticed that she was tensed and even anxious when other male officers tried to get close to her. But of course, he scared those wolves away by barking orders at them.

"Don't start, Dearka. It is just a meeting over dinner. If someone have not budged in and interrupt the meeting, I will not be having this dinner appointment."

Knowing that Dearka will argue and probably start on his reasoning that Yzak is interested in Shiho and they should date, he hurried out of the changing room and into the elevator. He was very late.

**End of Chapter 2**

Hello there, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and find it interesting. I'm looking around for a beta-reader to help me out.

Yes, I know this chapter lacks of Yzak-Shiho scene. Before you throw flames, allow me to explain.

Initially, I planned to include it in this chapter but decided against it since I wanted to develop it further, as a chapter on its own instead of it being 'filler'.

Although I have mapped out the gist of this story, I would like to know your thoughts and recommendations. Feel free to leave a comment and review =)

See you in chapter 3!

**References:**

Electromagnetic Pulse, taken from .org/wiki/Electromagnetic_pulse

The Electromagnetic Bomb – weapon of Electrical Mass Destructions, taken from .

Electromagnetic Pulse – The Vault, The Fallout Wiki, taken from .com/wiki/Electromagnetic_pulse


	3. Chapter 3: Hide & Seek

**Yesterday & Today – an Yzak & Shiho fan-fiction**

Disclaimer: 

I do not own anything and everything of the Gundam Series, maybe nature/character of the male and female leads in this fan-fiction.

Summary:

Yzak suspects someone sold ZAFT's classified project and Shiho unknowingly becomes a prey & a scapegoat. With trouble brewing, their lives on the line, sparks will fly. An YxS pairing. R&R!

Author's ANGRY COMPLAINS:

I know this chapter has been late but the reason behind is because this site's support doesn't live up to its name! I encountered 'FanFiction Error 2' for over a week, patiently waited for the 'support' team to reply but NONE! I have to yahoo-ed for solution and realised other readers were affected. THANK GOD for the genius who discovers the solution, God bless him! So here's chapter 3, sorry to keep you guys waiting & thank you for your patience!

**Chapter 3: Hide & Seek**

"Don't start, Dearka. It is just a meeting over dinner. If someone have not budged in and interrupt the meeting, I will not be having this dinner appointment." Knowing that Dearka will argue and probably start reasoning why Yzak is interested in Shiho and they should date, he hurried out of the changing room and into the elevator. He was very late.

A few seconds in the elevator feels as though he was in there for ages. When the door finally slide open, Yzak spotted a brunette sitting on the holding area with her head drooped awkwardly to the side. As he walked over, he realised it was Shiho and fast asleep.

Guilt washed over him. How long has she been sleeping there?

Just then, the receptionist approached him with a rehearsed smile plastered over her face. "Commander Joule, that lady was looking you."

Yzak shot her an irritated look, who instantly looked on the floor to avoid his intimidating glare. This is not the first time it had happened. Come to think of it, except for Lacus (current mediator between ZAFT and EA), the receptionist has never inform him about any female looking for him, both military officer and Councilwoman alike. It was during appointments they feedback to him about the situation. Yzak always brushed it aside, assuming that she was busy.

However, he was putting his foot down this time. He may be at fault for being late, but the call would have made a difference. "I'm going to say this once. You did better do your job as a receptionist and inform me on any request for my presence or I will have you replaced."

Not waiting for her reply, Yzak walked past the receptionist to where Shiho was. He sat down beside her and leaned forward with his hands on her shoulders. "Shiho, wake up." He gave her a gentle shake as he watched her long lashes flutter against her cheekbones.

Someone was shaking her, with hands firmly on her shoulders. Shiho opened her eyes to see a man's face inches away from hers.

-Flashback-

"Be a good girl and stop struggling …" Shiho's heart raced as she struggled against the huge man in front of her. After several attempts to hit the man with her tiny fist, Shiho started to scream and shout for help, terrified.

_Please… Somebody help!_

This man promised to help her find her way home and instead, bringing her back to this dark alley away from all the people and lights...

-End of flashback-

A woman's ear-splitting shriek jolt Shiho back to reality. The looks on the receptionist's face spells murder as she glared menacing at Shiho while Yzak was rubbing his right shoulder. "Hey, you are awake. Sorry Shiho, I was..."

"What is your problem? Commander Joule was only trying to wake you up! Why did you punch him for?"

_Oh no, not again... _Shiho was speechless, she punched her Commander?

"The guy... Gosh, Yzak! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to punch you! I thought you were. No. Err… which shoulder?" Shiho caught herself before she spilled her past, some thing that she didn't want anyone especially Yzak to know.

Wait, especially Yzak? Since when did she care about how he thought of her?

Just when Shiho was about to place her hand on Yzak, the receptionist hit it. "What are you doing? Strangle him now?"

"HEY! It was an accident, what's all the fussing about?" Yzak snapped, clearly annoyed with what the receptionist said. Even if she was being concerned, what she spat at Shiho was too much. It earned him baffled looks from both women. The receptionist looked at him as though he grown two heads while Shiho's orbs darted between the receptionist and him.

Shiho didn't know what to make out of the situation she caused. Yes, she was dumbfounded. Why did Yzak, who mellowed over the years, raised his voice at the receptionist who was just being concerned?

What he did next surprised her further. Yzak grabbed Shiho's hand and they were out of the reception area, only to be greeted by heavy downpour.

"Great! I forgot today's weather is scheduled to have thunderstorm and heavy downpour." Yzak said with underlying frustration. Although Naturals complained about how fickle-minded weather can be on Earth, PLANTS' 'scheduled' weather could be a hassle at times.

Wondering why Shiho was so quiet, he turned and looked at her, only to find her blushing.

Staring at the hand holding hers, Shiho did not know whether this was the cause of an unknown feeling welling up inside her, about Yzak. Nevertheless, it is definitely accelerating her heartbeat. For now, she has yet to get over her the fact that she punched him, her commander no less, in the shoulder. "Yzak, I'm..."

"If you are going to apologise, can it. It was an accident. I should be the one apologizing. Sorry Shiho, I was caught up in the meeting." Knowing her stubbornness, Yzak whipped around with a hard look on his face, reinforcing what he said earlier.

Although he tried to reason with himself that it was simply reflex, Yzak just can't shake the feeling that there was something more to Shiho's reaction besides being startled. He recalled what Shiho had said or nearly spilled earlier.

_"The guy... Gosh, Yzak! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to punch you! I thought you were. No. err… which shoulder?"_

There is definitely more to Shiho's reaction than meets the eye. Just then, he realised he was still holding her hand. For some reason, he was reluctant to let go. Nevertheless, he did, "sorry -clear his throat- just wanted to get out of the place as fast as possible."

Despite the disappearance of the rouge shade in her cheeks, Shiho looked as dumbfounded as before, when he insisted that incident was an accident.

_It must be the jet lag. _Shiho could not believe her ears.

Yzak was not angry when he ought to, since being startled was not a valid reason to hit him on the shoulder. Second was the fact that he apologized to her. She could not be more shocked. Although Yzak may not be as egoistic as other Commanders and military men, she has never heard him apologise for anything. Not that she could remember him doing anything wrong.

"Is something wrong?" Yzak's voice broke her train of thoughts.

"Yzak?" He gave her his attention even though he was trying to stifle a smile, as Shiho resembles a bashful girl with her lowered gaze.

"I'm just surprised that you are not angry with me. You even apologised…" Yzak arched his brow. "…which I thought it was so not you."

_That was it? _Yzak chuckled, adding on to Shiho's confusion. "I have to admit, it was quite a punch, but I'm not mad at you. Wait, you thought I was going to bite you for it?"

She pursed her lips and nodded. He took a full minute looking at her, committing this very special moment, this side of Shiho, to his memory. A part of him was beyond amazed that his squadron leader could be so adorable. Another part of him was kicking himself mentally for not noticing it earlier.

Not wanting to delay dinner any further, Yzak removed his sweater and placed it over Shiho. Knowing the look on her face, he answered."It's not much but it covers more than your scarf." With that, he ran across the open space, between stationary cars parked in the open space. Shiho was close behind him.

It was just a short sprint and they were in his car. "Aren't you going to dry yourself?" Shiho asked as he started the car and drove out of the head quarter's premises.

"It doesn't really bother me. Besides, Coordinators don't fall ill so I'm not worried about being drenched. Right now, I am worried about our stomachs. I doubt we could reach cafes or restaurants in time."

Shiho looked at the digital clock in front of her and realised that it was past dinnertime. Next thing she saw was incessant splatter of raindrops against the windscreen instead of the road. Although Yzak had a virtual street directory, she wonders how he is able to drive when the road is hardly visible.

"I'm not worried about dinner now; I'm more concerned about reaching our destination safely... in one piece."

"We will but it will take a while. I can't drive at my usual speed with such visibility level. It's either your place or mine. We'll have to settle for home-cooked dinner."

Shiho panicked, she can't let her commanding officer witness the state of her studio apartment. He would be in for a shock of his life. It is not messy but Shiho doesn't have the habit of packing clean clothes into wardrobe. She simply folds and places them at places where she can easily reach out and change. Moreover, her fridge is empty partly because … "I can't cook."

Yzak turned sharply and looked at her, wide - eyed before he willed himself to focus on the road ahead. In fact, he was torn between laughing aloud and being flabbergasted. This could be the most interesting day ever. "You don't know how to cook or you are not meant to whip up edible dishes no matter how hard you try?"

Embarrassed, Shiho replied softly. "I don't know... the only thing I'm capable of whipping up are instant noodles with canned food. Both of them only require microwave ovens or hot water… not much of cooking, I supposed."

He ponder whether she is able to cook an egg be it omelette or sunny side-up. Yzak has to purse his lips in attempt to stop him from asking the question. Not wanting to make Shiho feel terribly awkward, Yzak smiled, still recovering from the discovery of the day. "Alright then, we'll have dinner in my place. I'll cook."

- Yzak's place -

"This reminds me of the Voltaire's linear catapult." Shiho said as the elevator transport them and the car to the storey where Yzak's apartment is.

"I think you are too attached to Voltaire. This is an elevator meant for car." Yzak corrected with a smirk on his face.

"That's because my _AWESOME _commander showered me with so much work that I can't disembark." Shiho retorted as she rolled her eyes.

If it were coming from Dearka, Yzak would be a tad offended. He would probably assign him to help with cleaning duties. However, it was coming from Shiho. For unknown reasons, he enjoyed the sarcasm she directed at him, especially when she looses her cool or changed the topic in defeat after he played along.

"I didn't know I was such a great commanding officer in your eyes." Yzak replied smugly.

Shiho clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and sighed loudly. "I did like to give thanks to Almighty in heaven for placing me under the supervision of such a wonderful commander… _so_ _perfect_ that I wouldn't dream of asking for a transfer."

It was just a witty reply, a lie. Shiho don't mean it. Yzak may not have the character of Mr Popular, being a no-nonsense and straight-talking person. However, he is a reliable commander whom everyone onboard can depend on to get out of sticky situations in the battlefield. She opened her eyes only to realize that Yzak had opened the door, waiting for her to step out.

Yzak flashed an evil grin, causing her heart to skip a couple of beat. She didn't know the sight of Yzak flashing a grin could be that appealing. "I'm sure He is working on something big to make sure your appreciation worth while or to have you thanking Him more often."

Something about that grin told her that he took it as a compliment. Not wanting his head to swell, Shiho folded her arms across her chest. "Are you referring to Almighty up there or yourself? My Almighty is up there."

"We are in space now, so we ARE up there. Plus I'm your commanding officer, which makes me the Almighty." A corner of his lips arched completing that smug look on his face.

Shiho's lips were drawn to a defiant pout as she stomped pass him, towards the door. "Are you inviting me in or not?"

As he placed his thumb on the biometric scanner beside the door, Yzak chuckled, amused by the rare display of emotions, in this case, annoyance. Most of the time, Shiho was engrossed with Deep Arms' combat capability and training junior mobile suit pilots that she rarely socialise with the rest, much less the energy to express herself. At times, Dearka would poke fun at her saying that she is the female version of Yzak, minus the temperament and bluntness. An incurable workaholic and anti-social.

Adding on, his best friend took up the role of a mother and nagged at Shiho saying that her pretty face won't last long enough for her to attract a good man and she will end up being left on the shelf. As Dearka was the first person she befriended when she first joined the team, Shiho playfully warned him to pray hard that his prophecy does not come true or she will hold him Dearka responsible for it. The punishment? He will have to marry her.

However, Yzak does not find her anti-social or reserved. Neither is she a workaholic. Similar to him, it is just that she didn't have the time to indulge in idle chitchat. All because she is very committed to what she do. When Deep Arm's operating system and weapons were giving her problem that was enough to drive experienced technicians insane, she remained level-headed, becoming more determined to resolve the issue. Not once had Yzak heard her complain or give up on anything.

As a colleague and a partner in the study of beam weaponry, she is highly efficient with an eye for details and perfection. As a military officer, an elite mobile suit pilot no less, she is valour in combat. He could count on her to venture into hell with him and back.

There were times Yzak witnessed Shiho struggling to stay awake as she do up reports and research when it was time for her to sleep. When she is not out in the battlefield, she can found in two places: either in Deep Arm's cockpit or in her quarters, behind the study desk, developing new training materials for the team.

Occasionally, Yzak overheard conversations among the technicians and engineers saying that Shiho fell asleep in the cockpit while working on Deep Arms through the night. It became a norm especially when the Supreme Council issued an order to carry out classified missions. She would burn the candles at both ends in preparation for the mission.

"Come on in."

Simple and cosy describe the apartment, which comprises of wooden furniture and walls painted with warm hues of yellow, red, and beige. Judging from the car elevator and the interior, it is a private apartment meant for Yzak alone. Initially, Shiho had expected his house to be the Joule Estate, the mansion where Ezalia Joule resides. "You don't live with your mum at the Joule Estate?"

"No, it's too far from the head quarters even with a car. Besides, it is not convenient to have meetings and discussions over meals with my mum's helpers around. Walls do have ears."

Yzak enters the kitchen as he left his keys on the granite countertop, which is an extension of the kitchen counter. Looking around, Shiho realised that the counter top serves the purpose of a dining table since there isn't one in sight. "You might want to shower and change out of these drenched clothing, Shiho."

Although he meant well, Shiho can't help but to feel uncomfortable. Suddenly, she became very aware that she was in his apartment, just the two of them, alone. "It's just my jeans and lower half of my top, shouldn't be a problem."

Yzak ran his gaze from her head to toe and disappeared into his room. Minutes later, he was back with a towel and a knitted pullover. "I will let you decide whether you want to shower but you are definitely changing out of those clothes. It is uncomfortable. I'll be putting them in the washer, then the dryer. The pull over should big enough."

"What about you?" Shiho wondered aloud as she looked at the woollen pull over in her hands and her Commander's back. Feeling somewhat touched by Yzak's actions. He was busy selecting the ingredients from the refrigerator. From the variety of vegetables and meat he picked out, it looks as though they were to embark on a gastronomy experience.

Who would have thought the intimidating Commander of Voltaire could cook? What's more, he was cooking for her. Shiho felt her heat crept up her face upon the thought.

"I'll be preparing dinner. It should be ready when you are done. Do you have any allergy or preference?"

"I'm fine with anything since I think your cooking will be taste much better and edible than mine... Thank you, Yzak." Shiho smiled.

Yzak turned around and gave one of those slow smiles that made her forget her thoughts instantly. Those bimbos are going to kill her if they find out what she had discovered this evening. First, apology exists in Commander Joule's dictionary. Second, he knows how to smile. Third, he was not that bad since he offered her his sweater in effort to prevent her from being soaked to skin.

Just then, Shiho realised another reason why those female officers onboard Voltaire gushed over the Commander.

Yzak has a drool-worthy physique, not that she has the mental energy to go check out her commanding officer after she was done with her reports, inspecting DEEP ARMS and training the mobile suit pilots.

The slender build, with those long legs that she already noticed leading to narrow hips that angled upward to broad shoulders made Yzak look taller than 1.77m, his actual height. It was obvious that Yzak's build was lean, more defined than slim but far from bodybuilder's stout physique.

The sight of him in those soaked v-neck tee and jeans that clung onto him like second skin knocked the breath out of her. "You don't have to imagine it, Shiho. It _WILL _definitely taste better than yours. Toilet is right outside my bedroom."

Food and the taste weren't the only thing she was imagining right now. Shiho have to get out of here before Yzak caught her ogling over him. She willed her legs to move and bring her to toilet. _This day is getting crazier... _On the other hand, maybe, it is just her.

The memory that haunts her whenever she closes her eyes. The memory responsible for her fear, anxiety towards men.

Besides the interesting discoveries of her Commander, the oddest finding will be about herself. She felt normal when she's with Yzak, as though the nightmare didn't happen, didn't exist at all. She wasn't squirming away, neither was she mindful of the distance between them. What terrifies her most was the fact that she liked being around Yzak.

Is she becoming one of those bimbotic female officers from Voltaire's bridge? Shaking away the thought, Shiho quickly undress and shower, as soon she locked the toilet door. Dinner was waiting for her.

-Meanwhile-

Taking a quick glance at the living room to ensure Shiho is nowhere in sight, Yzak pressed his palm on to his right shoulder, applying pressure to the throbbing pain. He didn't have to check it out to know that there was a bruise.

Adding on to the discomfort caused by the wet clothing, the pain was affecting his hand movements. Since Yzak is a right-hander, lifting the cooking pans as he prepares dishes for dinner sent waves of stabbing sensation throughout his right arm. This is not good. Shiho might have hit a vital point, somewhere along the shoulder.

Yzak knew he couldn't leave the cooking unattended. However, being completely irritated with the sopping wet top, he hastily removed it and left it at the kitchen counter. He has dinner to cook and meeting to discuss. On top of it, Yzak will have to prevent himself from being distracted by a particular brunette.

-A while later -

Shiho stepped out of the toilet to find her mouth watering upon the smell of food. Guessing that dinner is ready and the chef is probably waiting for her, she hurried into the living room. All of the sudden, Shiho couldn't feel the ground beneath her. She can't believe her eyes and what or who was in front of her.

A topless Yzak was placing dinner on the granite countertop.

With his bare back facing her, Shiho couldn't help but to ran her gaze over his entire length. That man should come with a warning label for the way he fill out the jeans. His back looks as though it was carved out of a white marble with toned muscles that are all in proportion with one another. She wondered if those female officers' interest towards their commander was due to the sight of Yzak being half-naked.

Recalling those times Shiho ran into Yzak in Voltaire's gym, she thought the only reason for someone as busy as him to be there would be maintaining the required level of physical endurance and fitness of a mobile suit pilot. The thought of having or probably maintaining such physique did not cross her mind.

In a futile attempt to calm herself down, Shiho took several deep breaths as she placed her hands on her warm cheeks. It felt as though they licked by flames.

_It's only his back, girl. No need for such a reaction._ Yes, it's just his back. Shiho didn't want to know how his front looks like. Based on his well-defined back, she guessed his front to be sinewy with ropy muscles that were somewhat chiselled in appearance. She will probably pass out from hyperventilation if Yzak turns around which he just did.

Just as Yzak finished placing dinner on the granite countertop, he felt someone was watching him intently, burning holes straight into his back. Wondering whether the brunette has finished showering, he turned around only to be greeted with the sight of Shiho in his pullover.

Damn, the woman has legs that supermodels would kill to have. His pullover ends slightly above her mid-thigh, exposing smooth peaches and cream skin and endless miles of legs. Yzak clenched his jaws to ensure his jaws didn't dropped. She is oddly attractive for a woman of her height.

Sliding his gaze upwards, Yzak realized that this is the first time he saw Shiho's hair undone. Except for her bangs, Yzak didn't know Shiho has sleek straight hair. Instead of being limp , it was thick in volume. He suddenly has the urge to run his hands through those russet strands. Probably due to the way she tied her hair onboard, it looks as though she has subtle undulating locks.

As Shiho's hair is still wet, her signature bangs were swept to the side. Without it obscuring part of her eyes, those amethyst orbs lost that stern glare, looking all warm and inviting. With huge, round eyes, hair undone and in his pullover, there was something feminine about the Shiho standing in front of him.

Yzak was speechless. Although he monitors Shiho's performance during working hours, how could he not notice Shiho, as a woman, beyond all boundaries of work? It must have been her uniform. Before he seen her in the flight suit and saw those subtle curves, Yzak thought of her figure as underdeveloped, resembling a washboard, flat-chested and lack of the slightest curves. In addition, the fact that she stood at 1.7m, a mere 7cm shorter than him, adds on to his list of no-no. However, that was all in the past.

Now, Yzak does not find Shiho as tomboyish as he initially thought she was. Sure, she didn't have womanly curves made up of exaggerated bosom and wide hips, like those celebrities and glamour models but everything about her from this instance _is_ oddly attractive to him. He was reprimanding himself mentally when he saw her eyeing him with a strange twinkle in her eyes, palms to her flushed cheeks. Shucks! Was he too obvious?

Next thing he knew, Shiho's bright eyes widened in disbelief and walked towards him with gaze fixed on his shoulder.

Shiho was no longer bothered whether Yzak caught her ogling over him when she spotted a bruise on his right shoulder. She wasn't aware that her long legs ate the distance between them until the bruise was just mere centimetres away from her fingertips. Swallowing audibly, she traced the bruise and was taken aback that it was the size of her fist. She punched her commander, hard.

_It's all my fault. What have I done?_

Unknown to Shiho, she set Yzak on fire as her fingers ghosted over the bruise. Every cell in him became very aware of her presence. Trying to resist the sudden urge to close the distance between them, he clenched his fist, forcing his hands to remain at his side.

Ever since the day he held Shiho in his arms, he developed a liking towards her. Besides his childhood friend, Shiho is the only one who made him at ease. Whenever she's around, he felt like a human being again. He doesn't feel pressurized to come up with perfect solutions. Neither does he need to remind himself that he can't afford to commit any mistakes because everyone was watching him, except for Shiho. Unlike the rest, she doesn't sit around and wait for his instruction.

Not once had she judged him. That alone made feel him comfortable enough to confide in her without any worries or second thoughts. Discussions about work tend to end up being an informal conversation with both of them laughing in the end.

A soft apology brought him back to reality. "I'm so sorry about it, Yzak. I didn't mean to punch you." He noticed her face paled and guilt burned in those lavender orbs, tugging his heart. "Look Shiho, it's no big deal..."

"No, just look at the size of the bruise and the colour. There are red patches to the black and blue! It's serious, Yzak!"

"The way I see it, it's not an open wound and I'm not from bleeding or dying from it. It is just a bruise. Don't you dare start fussing over it like how the receptionist did." He should have known the verbal threat was useless against her. Shiho took a step back and looked at him in the eye. She had a defiant look on her face with an arched brow and lips drawn into a thin line. _Try me._ It was clear even though it wasn't said aloud.

Shiho entered the kitchen, going through all the drawers and cabinets, much to Yzak's surprise. "Woman! If I were you, I would stop what you are doing RIGHT NOW!"

"Too bad, we aren't onboard Voltaire now so you aren't the Almighty for the moment. I consider the previous order invalid."

"WHAT! INVALID? This is MY HOUSE, Shiho Hahnenfuss!" He didn't know what to make out of the scene. This is the first time someone disregards his order. What's more, it was not coming from Dearka but his third in command who usually follows orders.

She ceased for a brief second only to turn around and smirked at him. She is driving him crazy! He wondered if she did that to annoy him further as he stomped towards her, hoping he won't wring her neck when she's within an arm's length.

Shiho saw a pale hand shot out from behind and gripped her right wrist. She found herself being whirled around, facing an irritated Yzak. A muscle ticked at his jaw and his grip on her wrist tightened. "What part of it's no big deal don't you understand, Hahnenfuss?"

That was the final straw.

"SHUT UP, Yzak Joule! Don't you get it? I insist on tending the bruise. At the very least, allow me to put a pain-relief patch on it because the guilt is driving me insane, you moron!"

The anger left Yzak immediately and replaced with complete disbelief. Did Shiho just raise her voice at him? Was he hallucinating when Shiho called him a moron? Firstly, nobody has ever yelled at him. Second, 'shut up' was never used on him. Third, it was coming from the mild-tempered Shiho. This day is getting crazier by the minute.

Yzak's stupefied look made her recalled what she said _very loudly _moments ago. Worse, she called him a moron. Shiho could not believe she got so annoyed that she lost her temper.

Awkward silence stretched from a minute to two and then three. No matter how uncomfortable it felt, Shiho is not going to take back her words, neither was she going to apologise for it. She stood her ground, folded her arms across her chest, and met his gaze squarely. That man standing in front of her can't have his way all the time.

Yzak had a hard look on his face as he weigh his options, not once did he looked away from her. Finally, he sighed in defeat. "On one condition, you will take care of it after the dinner and discussion." Shiho smiled triumphantly, "agreed."

"I'm going to shower now. Start the dinner without me, Shiho." He replied as he walked away, still recovering from shock.

When the platinum blonde was out of sight, she moved over to the countertop where dinner was. There was a bowl of potato salad and two fried fishes resembling those of the fish n chips platter. A plate of mushroom and shredded chicken coated with brown gravy, which she guessed it was a Chinese dish.

The sight and smell of the dishes made her mouth watered and stomach growled loudly. Despite the simple presentation, Shiho knew it would be delicious. However, a juicy mushroom glistening in the thick brown gravy was calling out to her.

_It's no brainer that guest will have to wait for host to start the meal... but I supposed one mushroom wouldn't be that rude... Since I'm waiting for Yzak._

She picked up the fork, brought the plump mushroom to her mouth. When she started chewing, an approving hmm escaped her lips. _Oh My God..._ Yzak can really cook. She thought he was joking or knew only the basic. The taste that just exploded in her mouth takes more than basic cooking skills to bring about.

"How is it?"

Shiho jumped upon the familiar husky voice. _Oh no!_ She couldn't breathe! She must have accidentally swallowed the partially chewed mushroom when Yzak's reappearance frightened her. She picked up the sounds of footsteps and the next moment, Yzak beside her. "Are you alright? You choked on the food?"

She nodded while coughing loudly and hitting her chest at the same time. Yzak panicked and started patting her back forcefully. With one final cough, she felt air entering her nose and into the lungs. She could breathe again.

"Are you alright now?" Noticing the frown and the tinge of worry that laced his voice, Shiho nodded. "I was just frightened by your unexpected reappearance. Have you showered?"

He nodded, "I did and finally got out of those wet clothes. How are the dishes? You must have eaten something to actually be choked." The frown fade away, replaced with a grin. Was he laughing at her on the earlier incident?

Just then, it struck her that today was the first time she saw him in casual attire. Unless he is attending private events or gala dinners where he will wear a tailored suit, he is always in either a military uniform or councillor's attire. Never had she see him in linen slacks and black tee, looking all comfortable and ready to hit the sack.

The top's colour emphasizes Yzak's electric blue eyes. With his fair complexion, Yzak looks as though he was a character from fairytales, an ethereal creature with fearless azure eyes, accompanied with a mysterious aura.

Realising she has yet to reply him; she took another folk and poked the mushroom. "It's delicious! Here, open up!"

"Uh?" He barely registered what she had just said and mushroom was right in front of him, with Shiho, beaming with excitement.

Yzak did as told; shocked that she actually fed him. None of the women he dated has ever feed him, well, that is if you consider attending an event and ending up with a one night stand. No matter how he tried to look at it rationally, thinking that Shiho was simply overwhelmed by his cooking etc, he can't seem to shake that warm fuzzy feeling.

Weirdest thing of all, he found that moment rather... Intimate. He figured that he liked it. It has nothing to do with the taste of his cooking but the woman standing in front of him.

His train of thoughts were broken as Shiho waves her hand in front of him, "anyone home?"

"It tastes ok, you are exaggerating it."

_Was he trying to be modest or was he comparing his cooking to restaurant's standard? _Shiho shook her head, this man doesn't know how good his dishes are. "Wait till you taste mine... It won't make to the plates but straight into the bin, from the moment I put them on the cooking pots."

He chuckled. Did anyone tell him how adorable he was whenever he grins or laughs? "Let's dig in, I'm starving. I thought I told you not to wait for me?"

She flashed him an innocent smile. "You did but I didn't want to listen." Instead of being annoyed when someone failed to follow his instructions, Yzak found himself returning her smile. He can't help to find Shiho's blatant refusal intriguing, even sexy.

They settled down on lacquered wooden stools and ate their dinner. "Tell me more about the joint military exercise, Shiho."

"What I've told you earlier would be the only portion I've excluded from my report since that particular piece of information need to be supported with photos or footage. Both of us know that any forms of photography and recording are strictly prohibited during the exercise, unless you are interested in hearsay."

Knowing Shiho is not one of those who waste time on gossips, she must have heard something directly related to work or the situation. He looked at her for a minute or two, to contemplate his options before he placed his eating utensils down, giving her his full attention. "What is it?"

She did the same, wearing a serious expression now. "During one of the training activities, the Earth Alliance's forces seemed experience some kind of system failure. A portion of their mobile armours retreated to their ships but did not return. I didn't know the reason behind but other pilots were guessing that they fall back to change weapons or recharge since a handful were close enough to witness retreating mobile armours activated a pair of beams and aligned it with some of EA's destroyers. I'm guessing that beam has similar functions to our deuterion beam technology."

"The one ZAFT developed to recharge mobile suits in moments and facilitate the change of weapons mid-flight?"

Shiho gave a clipped nod as the dread sinks in. "That's one of ZAFT's creations. I was wondering how EA get their hands on it. Even if they borrowed the idea and build one themselves, it will take them at least half a decade or so, not in 2 - 3 years."

The woman's quick wit was one of the many reasons behind her speedy promotion.

"You are right but other pilots were guessing that it could be a change of weapons? What else did you heard?" Yzak prompted, not wanting to reveal what he told Dearka until he sees a need to. He did not want to get her involved in this matter.

"It's because they saw some weapons were in the process of being detached. Something must have happened during the attempt because EA forces fell apart with their teams going their separate ways. Battle plans and strategies did not complement one another; it even hindered their operations as though there was no communication between destroyers and their fleets. For the remaining half of that day's exercise, they were in complete disarray..."

The use of deuterion beams, an attempt to change of weapons and followed by EA forces fighting blindly. Yzak understood where she was heading, "you are implying that the attempt to change of weapons could have resulted a failure in the communication system."

"Yes, only a communication system failure could cause the situation they were in. I may be in the frontline going up against their fleets but I did not venture into EA's cluster due to Deep Arms' firing capability. It's only a joint military exercise; I don't see the need to go all serious."

Unlike Yzak's mobile suit that was designed to facilitate his close combat skills, Deep Arms' assault capabilities work best with distance, especially its beam cannons. Yzak came to label Deep Arms as Housenka and she had it as her insignia ever since, despite the rise in pursuits and attacks by enemies.

"Good, I don't intend to do a report to the National Defence Committee on why my pilot sinks a couple of EA's destroyers during a _friendly _joint military exercise? They might award you for it though."

Shiho laughed. Everyone knows that tension still exist between ZAFT and Earth Alliance and both hold grudges against each other for many reasons even though on the surface, both military forces seemed to be friends, with well-received Lacus as the mediator.

"I didn't see the beams with my own eyes but heard it from other pilots when the exercise has ended so it's just a guess on my part."

"It was beyond helpful."

"Shall I document this together with my previous observation into a separate report?"

Yzak smiled, it was another reason why she is different from the rest and indispensable to the team. She knew what was expected of her and what needs to be done to resolve the situation, even before instructions were given. She may be quick to spot potential pitfalls in his plans but he valued her opinions.

On many occasions, her analyses were accurate and following strategies proved to be effective. With that, he came to see her as his partner instead of a colleague. She became his equal, no longer his subordinate. Both of them are always on the same frequency. Their combined strategies proved to be highly effective and advantageous to the team, especially when Voltaire engaged in heated battles.

"It's alright, Shiho. Just keep them to yourselves. Do not share it with anyone unless it's me or I give you the permission to do so."

She nodded, giving him her unspoken promise without uttering a word or a question.

"Aren't you going to ask me why and what are my intentions?"

"If there is a need or you are at liberty to disclose, you would have done so." Shiho replied based on her understanding of Yzak after working with him for two to three years. _What's with that look? Did I say something wrong?_ She asked herself while trying to decipher the stunned look in his eyes.

Yzak didn't know how to describe the emotion that has just struck him. It felt beyond astonished and touched combined. This woman is indeed special, she actually understands him as though they knew each other for a very long time. Not even Dearka knew him that well. "I don't know what to say, Shiho. It just felt as though you know me…"

"I do know you, at least your working style but one thing is for sure, I trust you."

"Wait till someone in this team got killed in action, you wouldn't be saying that."

Shiho was lost for words. How could he have so little faith in her? "If you are referring to those bimbotic female officers on the Bridge, who freaks out whenever situation gets tough, you are right but don't group me with them. For the record, I do not trust people easily. In fact, I'm always suspicious and mindful about people whom I'm not close or comfortable with. You are different, Yzak. I trust you… not because you are my commander. Neither do I need you to keep my ass intact, I can look after myself out there just fine. I…"

In a blink of an eye, Shiho found herself in Yzak's embrace. "Why, Shiho? If you don't trust easily, why bother putting your trust in me? I saw it with my own eyes, you distant yourself, away from the other guys. Why is that, Shiho?"

She gulped, not knowing what to reply the man who was holding her captive in his arms. "I was never comfortable with guys, Yzak. I never like being close to them… except for my father, Dearka, and you. Dearka comes across as a watchful, concern elder brother. As for you, Yzak, I…" Shiho is in dilemma. She was not sure whether confessing the way he made her feel would be appropriate. She did not want to ruin her current working relationship and friendship with him. At this point, she is not sure of her feelings towards Yzak.

Initially, she admired his capability as a commander, even respected him for that. Recently, especially when she was away from Voltaire, from him, attending the joint military exercise that she came to realise she missed him. More than what a subordinate should, more than a friend could. Just then, Yzak gently lifted her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "What about me, Shiho?"

Those cerulean orbs were her undoing.

"I don't know how to tell you… I feel safe when you are around… I have never feel uncomfortable or the urge to distant myself from you." She whispered as Yzak inched closer, crystalline eyes filled with intense heat and longing. He got in her face, placing them nose to nose.

"I have to be honest with you. I've missed you, more than a Commander should. I was this close to sending an immediate notice to Supreme Council to ship you back to Voltaire. I don't know what got into me, Shiho. What is it with you?" It was not a question.

He cupped her face and angled her head for a kiss. His lips gently closed over hers, softly caressing her lips and then she jerked away. "I'm sorry, Yzak… I don't know…"

"You don't have to apologise, Shiho. I'm sorry." Hurt and disappointment flashed in his eyes but it disappeared as soon it came. Shiho panicked and blurted out."No, no, no! It's not that, Yzak. I… I don't know how to… I have never been kissed before and I don't know how!"

Relief flooded her as he broke into a smile and quiet chuckle. "Come here." He took her hands in his, kissed them, and then looped them around his neck. She barely registered what was happening when he pulled her into his arms and brushed her soft lips with his. Before he knew it, her lips meshed against his. That did it; he kissed her long and hard. A deep, probing kiss.

They may not be able to put a name to the newfound feeling that overwhelmed both of them. One thing is for sure, they acted upon their instincts, their attraction towards each other.

**End of Chapter 3**

Hello everyone, I was away in Vietnam for study trip (a week) and when I was back, I have issues uploading the chapter to the story (some error on Fanfiction's part = wasted another week!) hence the delay in update, my sincere apologies!

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as I've put it a lot more effort to establish the attraction between Yzak and Shiho. It may be far from seasoned writers' work but I did my best (had a tough time putting those feelings into words) and I would like to hear your thoughts about it. I have mind-mapped chapter 4, stay tune!

To _x-PoisonousKisses-x_: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm so glad! Hope you will like this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Red Light

**Yesterday & Today – a Yzak & Shiho fan-fiction**

Disclaimer: 

I do not own anything and everything of the Gundam Series, maybe nature/character of the male and female leads in this fan-fiction.

Summary:

Yzak suspects someone sold ZAFT's classified project and Shiho unknowingly becomes a prey & a scapegoat. With trouble brewing, their lives on the line, sparks will fly. A YxS pairing. R&R!

**Chapter 4: Red Light**

Large, warm hands skated down the side of her ribs then lower to snake around her waist. Pulling her in, a husky, sleep-laced voice whispered, close to her ears, "We are going to be late."

With his hands running through her hair, it lulled her back to slumber. She nestled her cheek against his chest and felt just a little too contented there. Funny, she never had difficulty getting up no matter how exhausted she was. He shifted and Shiho felt those arms around her waist tighten. She laughed quietly, "so much for waking up, Joule."

"Like this..." He murmured, sounding as though he was drifting back to slumber.

That little confession was like a shot of coffee, jolting Shiho awake. She propped herself up and looked at Yzak, making sure that it was not another man who said it, but Yzak Joule, her stern, commanding officer. She has yet to get used to this gentle side of Yzak.

As though he knew what ran through her mind, he brought his hands to her face, soothing away the conflicting look.

Feeling brazen all the sudden, Shiho decided to challenge the man. She lowered herself until their lips were mere centimetres away, "if we are late, Commander… what are you going to do?" She got her answer as Yzak tugged her arms and as she collapse onto his chest, he flipped her over, pinning her down with his body.

Much to his surprise, Shiho laughed. Unlike the sugary laughter of female officers onboard, Shiho's laughter sounded rich, even sultry. Knotting his hands into those soft russet locks, Yzak leaned in, brushing her lips with his and closed the distance between them. Shiho looped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, not once did his weight and the hardness of his body bother her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he grinds his much awake male anatomy against her.

When he finally came up for air, her breath was as ragged as his was and he had not relieved nearly enough of the tension that had built up inside him. Despite being with her throughout the night, Yzak was still surprised how intense it felt, he never felt this way before. It was driving him insane, annoying the hell out of him. He wanted to know what was that he is feeling. She had quietly entered his life without him noticing and now filling his heart to the brim with these strange emotions. He was not about to let all it slipped away. He wanted to hold onto it as long as possible, _forever._

Surprised that the word came out of nowhere and just rang in his mind; Yzak pressed his lips to her forehead. He felt a shiver ripple through her body, and he knew it has nothing to do with last night's thunderstorm. Does Shiho felt the same way? He wants to know, he needs to know.

Her arms slid down from his neck and lingered at his chest, bringing him back to reality. "Even so, I'm going to try to beat the clock, my records are perfect." Shiho said as she tried to wriggle away from him. He did not budge and instead, he placed a restraining hand on her hips. "About last night…"

She placed a finger over his lips. She didn't want to hear, she didn't need to know that it's impossible between them without complicating matters, matters that place their lives in danger, especially when their responsibilities involves the colony's security. Honestly, she did not have the guts to hear those words from Yzak, brushing it off that last night was all in a heat of the moment. In fact, they did not do anything except for a series of heated caresses.

Shiho was glad that she had the chance of being close to the man she came to admire. Somehow, he made her feel safe and for once in her life, the nightmare did not haunt her, as though being with him chased it away. Surprisingly, she was not afraid of him like she did towards other men.

However, she knew it was impossible for the both of them to be something more than co-workers and friends. If Yzak is into such commitment, he would be in a relationship like Dearka (with Miriallia), engaged like Athrun (to the Princess of Orb) or even married like Lacus (and legendary pilot, Kira Yamato). Besides, Shiho cannot imagine the quick-tempered Yzak, someone who speaks plainly dating someone. It was like having the sun to rise from the west instead of the east.

Nevertheless, Shiho knew herself all too well, she may be too enthralled in this escapade, wanting something out of it, ruining her current relationship with Yzak as comrades. _Would Yzak be with her after knowing her past?_ She could not breathe as the thought of him avoiding her rang. Her heart felt as though it was caught in an iron-hold, not letting go. She did not want to take the risk, she could not afford to.

Last night was enough.

She looked up, into those azure eyes, surprised that Yzak brought up last night's incident, or should she say, what almost happened last night. Be it his temperament or his rare display of affection, one thing for sure, Yzak is truly different from other men. Instead of advancing the steamy session, he withdrew and simply held her, persuading her to rest.

This is the first time that she stay over someone else's house and furthermore, shared a bed with a man, who happens to be her commanding officer. She had not known there did be an endearing sense of security. _He sees you as his colleague that is why. What do you have to offer to a person like him?_ As much as Shiho refused to believe the little voice at the back of her head, there was a possibility that how Yzak felt towards her could be mere curiosity at its peek.

"Shiho?"

"I don't want to be late, if I can help it." She shoved Yzak aside and exited the bedroom, leaving him dumbfounded. He could not help but to feel a little hurt. Did Shiho just brushed him off?

If Dearka witness what just happen, he will probably be rolling on the floor laughing. The almighty and feared Yzak Joule was shot down by a mere mortal, a woman no less. Ego aside, he did not understand why she did that for. Sure, he may not be an ideal date material, shunning women who expect calls or some form of follow up after a night. All because he knew commitment, marriage and others along the line were never the intention of those women who got close to him.

On the other hand, Shiho was different. Despite being a politician's daughter, she was nowhere near the likes of them.

Having to work closely with her father, Davis Hahnenfuss, on several classified projects; Yzak dare say that Shiho has everything that made the man a resourceful, dependable ally. Besides Lacus, the current mediator and temporary Chairperson for the Supreme Council, Davis was the only Council members Yzak could trust.

Those old fogeys speculated that Yzak was trying to get into Davis Hahnenfuss' good books, using his position as a newly appointed Supreme Council Member and senior member in National Defence Committee, to gain more footholds in PLANTS' politics by placing many highly classified projects in the hands of Shiho's dad.

_For the love of God!_ He gaining MORE foothold in politics? Yzak did not know whether he should laugh or strangle those toads when Lacus informed him about that piece of crap. Even the pink-haired woman was laughing as she relayed this to him.

No one knows how desperately he prayed that Lacus and her team do not renew his term. He was happier taking orders from ZAFT than sitting by the table talking, going round in circles all day. Furthermore, there is no way Yzak is going to make use of parents' best friend. Davis Hahnenfuss meant a lot to the Joule family.

He was the best friend and comrade of Yzak's late father. He brought two intelligent yet clueless people together. He was Ezalia's pillar when Yzak's father was assassinated. During then, he stood by Ezalia and looked out for her when other politicians came knocking on their door, trying to manipulate a widow. Davis also became a father figure to him ever since.

However, Yzak never knew Davis and his late wife had a daughter until that man asked about a red elite by the name of Shiho, who had joined the Joule team as a new pilot. It then struck Yzak that the reserved but sharp-witted brunette was Davis' daughter.

Family name aside, Shiho lacks resemblance to Davis and wife. She did not have the jet-black hair, warm green orbs, and porcelain skin like her mother. Neither does she inherit Davis Hahnenfuss' sun-kissed skin, dirty blond and blue eyes.

Similar to first generation coordinators, maybe her parents 'selected' her looks to be different from them when she was an embryo. At least that was Yzak's initial guess.

However, there was a piece of puzzle that did not fit. Shiho is younger than Yzak and both her parents are second generation Coordinators like his. That would make her a third generation Coordinator. Thus, her parents would not be able to select her physical traits. Like Naturals, Shiho should inherit or, both of her parents physical traits, though she will get enhanced genes, typical of a Coordinator. Unless, Shiho is...

"What a surprise!" a familiar sweet voice brought Yzak out of his thoughts. He quickly exits his bedroom only to find Shiho at the door, dressed in her own clothes, looking at a familiar pink hair woman with wide eyes. "Lacus? Oh my god! It's you!"

Much to Yzak's surprise both of them hugged and laughed as though they were best friends who have not met in a long time. Wait, they are friends? Since when?

"It's great to see you again! How have you been? I have missed you so much! We should catch up over tea some day!" Yzak could feel a headache on the way, when Lacus starts talking quickly or gets too excited; her voice becomes too pitchy for his preference.

"We should! You have to fill me in on those details about you, marriage life and oh, the little one here!" Shiho gushed, gently rubbing the baby bump as she wonder when she will meet her Mr. Right and live happily ever after, not that she believed in it.

_Okay, make it a migraine._ Yzak could not believe the scene in front of him. First, Lacus Clyne and Shiho Hahnenfuss are friends. Second, Shiho actually gushed and giggled.

_Hold on a second_, "You were planning to sneak off, weren't you?" Yzak shot, obviously annoyed for a reason he did not know. Lacus could not be more confused and did not know where to start either.

Why is Shiho at Yzak's house?

Lacus looked at him, who looked like he just woke up and probably on the wrong side of the bed. Shifting her gaze back to Shiho, whose lips were meshed to a thin line. Lacus gasped as the possibility struck her. _Could it be they spent a night together? _No, it is inappropriate of her to think that way, maybe they were dating. Then again, what's with long faces? That scowl on Yzak's face told Lacus that it wasn't the ordinary argument couples had.

"I'm talking to you, Hahnenfuss!" Yzak's voice strained, anger building. Just as Lacus readied herself for the imminent outburst from the platinum blonde, Shiho blew her top. "DON'T talk to me with that tone!"

The songstress immediately looked at Yzak, who was shocked speechless. Unknown to many, Shiho can turn very nasty when she gets angry. Unlike Yzak, who gets annoyed with the slightest thing, it has to be something big or troubling her whenever Shiho erupts.

Lacus too, was surprised that Shiho lose her cool over something so insignificant that she did not realise Shiho spoke to her. "See you soon." With that, she stomped off, leaving behind a stunned Yzak and Lacus, who begin to wonder if her decision to drop by was appropriate.

"What do you want?" Yzak asked, clearly he was trying to contain his shock and anger.

It was time to get down to business, "I've got something to discuss with you."

- Hours Later, Voltaire -

"What's up with Yzak today? He's PMS-ing worse than a woman having period." Dearka asked as he joined Shiho at the hangar.

Her eyes darted to Dearka and quickly returned to the screen she has been staring at for the past few hours. She shrugged, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. "Beats me." Although Yzak's outbursts were fewer now, everyone onboard knows that their Commander will have to go through the 'cycle' at least once a few weeks, or else he will not be Yzak Joule.

"I saw that, you lousy liar! You two fought last night?" A mischievous grin appeared, "Or he wasn't up to your expectation?"

"How on earth..."

"I was in a meeting with him and let's say our Commander has the tendency to spill the beans when he's in the hurry."

"Why bother asking when he already told you?"

"Woo, touchy! Something must have happened between you two, hmm?"

Shiho sighed as she rolled her eyes, she did not have the patience to deal with Dearka today. Yes, she was still annoyed but not with Yzak, though she vents it on him. A part of her wanted to apologise and hear what Yzak has to say about last night. The other wanted to run and hide. She had never been in such a fix before and it was annoying the hell of her!

"We met over dinner to discuss about work, nothing else." As if on cue, last memories started replaying in her head for the umpteenth time.

-Flashback- 

Yzak decided to continue their discussion over dinner but he was very late. Thus, they opt for self-cooked dinner and since Shiho cannot cook, they went over to his place for dinner. She did not know how but the topic of discussion moved away from work.

Just then, Shiho recalled admitting her feelings towards her commander. Much to her surprise, he felt the same way but the most shocking thing would be him kissing her. Shiho could not believe that actually happen.

Dinner forgotten, the two of them became occupied with exploring each other. Shiho could not remember how she ended in Yzak's bed but vaguely recalled him saying something about the wet weather and safety of her going home alone.

Once they tumbled on his bed, things escalated. Yzak pinned her down with his athletic, lean body as one of his hand in her hair and the other roaming all over her. Their lips locked and body pressed together, fanning the fire bigger.

She should be pushing him away in a frightened frenzy. Like a fire alarm that automatically goes off on detection of fire, the dreadful memory should be repeating in her mind with Yzak on top of her, holding her wrist over her head, captive in his large hands as he rained kisses along her jaw and lower to her neck. To her surprise, it did not surface as it usually did.

Overjoyed, she snuggled her head into the crook of Yzak's neck. Instantly, she felt a dull stung on her neck, accompanied by a jolt of intense pleasure running through her entire being. She does not have the slightest idea of what he just did to her but figured that she liked it. Several waves of intense sensual gratification came crashing down on her, causing Shiho to writhe in pleasure. She could not believe those low throaty noises were coming from her while Yzak's breathing sounded strained and ragged.

Judging from her reaction and the way she dug her nails into his back, Yzak continued his assault, basking in her purrs and heated caresses. This time, he released her wrists and explored every inch of her exposed, warm skin with his hands smoothing all over her as he slammed his mouth over hers, kissed her, long and hard. Tongues thrust together, twining, rolling as they drank each other in.

However, this close body contact, her slim body arched and moving sensually against his was taking a toll on him. After all, he was a healthy young man. The woman underneath him was pushing his control to its limits. Registering the soft brush of wool and Shiho's warm skin beneath his hands, Yzak realized he had the hem of his pullover on Shiho hiked all the way up to her hips, revealing fine hipbones and more velvety peaches and cream skin. The urge of kissing and running his tongue over those delicate bones hit him like a tidal wave.

Yzak did not know whether her oblivion was a good or bad thing but in the eyes of a man, it was a perfect opportunity. Just then, the very phrase that stirred something tender inside him rang in his mind. _"…I trust you."_

He recalled her earlier confession. She never had physical contact with men, hence, her oblivion to the thoughts and intentions running through his mind now. No, there is no way he is going to take advantage of her ignorance despite his needs.

Deciding that he should keep his hands off Shiho, Yzak reluctantly removed his hands from her hips and pulled the hem of his pullover down, stretching it to mid thighs. When he breaks away from her to lie on the bed, he found his arms wrapped around Shiho's waist, pulling her into his embrace with her back to him.

Damn, something was seriously wrong with him! He just couldn't seem to keep his hands or himself off her. So much for discipline and your righteousness, Yzak Joule.

Shiho placed her hands over his and the simple gesture stirred something unfamiliar in him. For once, his mind was not occupied with work, meeting schedules and deadlines for reports. Instead, all he could think of was Shiho and being close to her, not wanting to break this heady contact. Sweeping a portion of hair away, Yzak nuzzled her neck, taking in the unique scent of her mixed with his shampoo.

He didn't know what got into him but he wanted to hold this woman like this for as long as possible. Weirdest thing of all, he was new to this despite numerous encounters with women. He may have slept with a few but never had he held them as he did now, since he doesn't stay long when he was done. "Good night."

- End of Flashback -

"Would you look at that?"

"What are you doing?" She retorted as Dearka pushed her loose ponytail away from her neck. If other guys came this close to her and touched her even if it's just her hair, she would have broken their wrist in an instant, a reflex. However, the man in front her was Dearka, her nosey yet caring 'brother'.

She recalled those days when she was new to the Joule Team. The infamous Commander Joule was constantly breathing down her neck and watching her, one miscalculated move and she's out. Dearka was the one who got her out of all those situations and down the road, his humour, and genuine concern won her over. Since then, she loved Dearka as an elder brother even though there are times he fusses over her like how a mother would.

"I didn't know discussion about work would result in a hickey on your neck. Yzak could be a bloodsucker at times but I didn't know... "

"WHAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW IS THAT I'M ABOUT TO FIRE YOU!"

Shiho and Dearka jumped. They didn't need to look to know who it was. Despite knowing Yzak throughout his life, Dearka could never get used to his deafening bellow.

Shiho glanced around to realise people within the vicinity have yet to recover from shock.

"Fire me, you say? You are going to miss me when I'm gone, buddy." A corner of Dearka's lips tilted upwards to a smirk. A dark look replaced the furious expression on Yzak's face, "MY OFFICE NOW!"

As though Dearka got the message, he straightened up and walked off, leaving Shiho to ponder what could it be that got the carefree Dearka to become so serious instantly. Just then, she recalled what Dearka mentioned earlier, he had a meeting with Yzak, no wonder he was late for their dinner an appointment! _What could it be regarding?_

-Yzak's Office-

"The photos you have asked for is in there." Dearka said as sat down, placing a thumb drive on his friend's desk. Yzak blew out a stream of air to let him know how it irritates him when he chose to ignore formality during duty. Fortunately, they were alone or else he will skin Dearka for it.

"How old are you, Elthman? I have to go after you for it like some pre-school teacher!" He barked as he attached the thumb drive to his personal notebook. He never view classified information on the desktop provided ZAFT. You would not know who is watching you.

"Come on, pal! You always say that I have the worst timing in making an entrance so I decided that it will be best for you to go after me." Dearka casually replied with a smile. Yzak glared at him. "Is that all? I got to head back to the hangar and get some answer from Shiho about you two's dinner appointment."

The mention of that woman made his blood boil and made his heart raced at the same time. Instead of reacting, Yzak chose to ignore his friend's comment. "I'm not done! Lacus drop by earlier…" Dearka's brows shot up in a curiosity and he continued, "she handed me this."

Yzak placed an engraved invitation card on the table. The blonde in front of him reached out and held the gold trimmed card in his hand. "She wants you to attend in her place? I didn't know she's into playing pranks, especially on you." Dearka laughed.

Chloe SaCe the host of the fund raising event stated in the invitation card, was one of Yzak's flings in the past. She was also the daughter of a Supreme Council Member. He remembered how the woman tried ways and means to cling onto his best friend after a brief sexual relationship. For once, Dearka thank God that Yzak has a horrible temper to get the spoilt woman off his back. The thought of Yzak meeting her again tickled and frightened Dearka.

"It is not about Chloe, Elthman. Neither is it a prank. She also suspects someone within ZAFT or a Council member sold a classified project to outsider after viewing the footage. I've informed her that I got you to extract images from the footage last night and there she was, at my house this morning to pass me the invitation card. She wants me to attend the fund raiser on her behalf."

"She suspects Victoria and Edward SaCe are involved in this? But what are you going to do there? It doesn't make sense."

Yzak sighed, "I'm equally as confused as you are. Lacus told me to get a date as a shield. Only then, she will tell me the details."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"No one."

Dearka laughed as he noticed tic on Yzak's jaw, "First was Shiho, now you, lousy liars! You thought of Shiho, didn't you? And don't answer that, because I know you will raise your voice at me just to cover your ass."

If looks could kill, Dearka would be long dead since Yzak sending death glares at him for the exposure.

Just then, Dearka stood up and head towards the door, "Don't you dare think that I will help you out, pal. You need her help, you ask her yourself! I don't mind dressing her up, that is if she agrees to be _Yzak Joule's_ date first." With that, he quickly exited the room before the stationary holder hits him.

**-End of Chapter 4: Red Light ****– **

Author's Note:

Hi everyone, I'm so sorry for the late update. I was busy preparing for my graduation party, ceremony and taking up part-time jobs. Not to mention that I was stuck at certain portions of this chapter but I hope it's acceptable, especially the flashback part. I know that all or some of you want to drive knives into my back for the part where Shiho brush Yzak off. You are on the right track if you guessed that Shiho is not confident about herself and unsure of Yzak's feelings towards her. Making things worse, Yzak totally sucks at the romance department.

Don't worry, this fan-fiction is YxS so they will get together, it's just a matter of time and HOW? Stay-tune alright? Don't forget to review on this chapter/story and share with me your thoughts and ideas, I love it when you review! Hope you enjoy chapter 4!

"A big thank you to all readers, especially those who reviewed! It meant a lot to me =)"

To x-PoisonousKisses-x: Hi, thanks for the review =) point noted, will work on it!

To Meyrin-x-ZAFTgirl: thank you so much for that piece of review! It was so encouraging and yes, it's an great honor to have my story on your site! Totally love that website =)

To Tynuccia: thank you for the review! I hope this chapter made the cut, I was pretty stressed out when I was writing the 'bedroom' part =( do share with me your thoughts on it, yeah? Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5: All Time Low

**Yesterday & Today – a Yzak & Shiho fan-fiction**

Disclaimer: 

I do not own anything and everything of the Gundam Series, maybe nature/character of the male and female leads in this fan-fiction.

Summary:

Yzak suspects someone sold ZAFT's classified project and Shiho unknowingly becomes a prey & a scapegoat. With trouble brewing, their lives on the line, sparks will fly. A YxS pairing. R&R!

From Author:

_Hey everyone, I thought of sharing something about the title of some chapters. They are names of songs that I listened as I wrote the story, chapters by chapters. Moreover, you will probably enjoy the story better after listening to the songs as (in my opinion) it sets the atmosphere, mood and related. In case, you do not see the link between the chapter and its title._

_Chapter 3: Hide & Seek (a Jap song by Namie Amuro) _

_Chapter 4: Red Light (some argued that it is by Selena Gomez or others said it is by Malese Jow)_

_The name for this chapter is a song by a boy band, The Wanted. I love the lyrics._

_ Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: All Time Low**

_- Flashback – _

"I've got something to discuss with you."

Still feeling annoyed with Shiho for reasons he does not know, Yzak stabbed his hand into his hair as he forced his sleep-induced brain to decide what he should do next. He then pointed to the lacquered wooden stools by the kitchen counter, "Take a seat, I'll be right back... 5 minutes."

Lacus smiled in reply as Yzak head to the toilet, knowing that he needs a moment to himself. Although their friendship is not as close as the one between Yzak and Dearka, Lacus knew that Yzak's anger fits were just facades, meant to mislead others. At times, like what happened moments ago, the display of anger was a mask to conceal his bewilderment or vulnerable side from the world.

Looking around, she could not help but to giggle at how spick and span his house is. Whenever she drop by to discuss about restricted or classified issues, every single furniture and utensils remained at the same position. Come to think of it, untidy never exist in Yzak's dictionary. He is probably the only most organized man she had come across. Even her husband had his scatterbrain moments. She could remember the time they shift to their new apartment; Kira could not remember which carton he packed the stuffs into and where he had placed them after unpacking.

"You should quit smiling to space while rubbing your tummy. It's freaky." Yzak shot his friend a indescribable look as he enters the kitchen, dumping his towel into the laundry machine. Lacus laughed quietly as she accepted a cup of warm tea from her friend. "Hopefully I'll be happy through the pregnancy so you could keep your middle name."

"HA HA, very funny." Yzak snorted, if it was someone else, the cup would have landed on his or her head.

"Sick of looking at Strike's pilot?" He smirked. Instead of feeling offended like how others, who do not know Yzak as a friend would, Lacus giggled at his way of asking, how are you. "I've been good. Kira has yet to get over the fact that he is a father-to-be. We cannot wait. "

Yzak wondered how Lacus coped with marriage life on top of being the mediator and temporary Chairperson of the Supreme Council. Moreover, she is now pregnant with Kira Yamato's kid. He couldn't believe his ears when she announced the piece of news, all of them (Lacus, Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Dearka, Miriallia, Shiho and him) were barely out of their teens for crying out loud! "How old are you again? God, I can't imagine myself being married and a father-to-be this young!"

Lacus burst into laughter upon the thought of him settling down with someone.

"What?"

"Sorry..." she coughed, "it's not impossible, you know…" A blissfully smile crept up her angelic face as she continued; "It's the matter of when and where you meet that special someone." He did not know why but Shiho came into his mind immediately. Damn, he should not be thinking of her. Yzak convinced himself that it was the lack of sleep. "Besides, what's with the hurry? Both of you were married not THAT long ago to rush into starting a family."

Lacus blushed as she placed a hand over the baby bump. "Well… It was unexpected… Kira and I were away for our honeymoon… " Not wanting to sound rude, Yzak rephrased the word 'an accident' that came into his mind, "a pleasant surprise."

"Yes! It was a pleasant surprise. I remembered the look on his face! He just froze! The only thing that told me he was still alive was him blinking" Lacus gushed and laughed heartily. Yzak could not help but to smile, infected by his friend's contagious laughter and cheerfulness. Even though he did not know her husband that well and even hold a grudge against him once, Yzak was just glad to see Lacus so happy.

Then it struck him, when will it be his turn to experience such bliss? Shiho's wine-rich laughter suddenly sounded in his mind. Before he knew it, he found himself recalling the sound of her breathing as he held her in his arms, her muffled murmurs as she shifted in bed occasionally, especially her amethyst orbs and russet locks. Damn, he missed her. _What the hell?_ He shook his head in an attempt to get anything related to Shiho out of his head. It does not make any sense, he was never crazy about girls like Dearka, so what is with the obsession with Shiho now!

"You are not bringing Shiho to the baby shower?" Lacus questioned brought him back to reality. "Huh? What baby shower?"

"You were shaking your head when I told you about the baby shower and you could bring Shiho along." Yzak shifted, feeling a tad guilty for not paying attention. "Thanks but I won't be bringing Shiho along."

"Why not?" With eyes widened, the look on Lacus' face was as though someone had hit her. "We are not an item. What you saw just now… we had a discussion about the joint military exercise last night and I thought it was not safe for her to head home alone plus the thunderstorm."

Lacus' brows shot up, "This is the first time she stayed over at someone else's home. Moreover, with a man." With the way she eyed him, Yzak quickly added, "I didn't touch her. I mean! We did not do anything, especially that, none." _Well, sort of._

"No, that's not what I meant. I know you won't and she will probably freak out." Now it was Yzak's turn to arch an eyebrow. Based on what happened between the both of them last night, he was not so sure if Shiho would, react the way Lacus expected. However, she did not need to know.

"Be patient with her alright?" A frown worked its way to Yzak's face, "What? I know she is uncomfortable with guys that were what she told me."

Lacus let out a breath that she did not know she was holding. Even though it could be a little early to be happy for her childhood friend, she was glad that there was a man out there whom Shiho could be close to, other than her father. She knew that behind the quiet, distant mask Shiho put on, her friend yearns for a man who could love her and hold her hand, assuring her that everything is going to be fine and that he will be with her.

She wonders if Shiho told Yzak about her past… Anyway, since Shiho had confided a little about herself, it was a start. "What are your thoughts about it?"

Just when his lips parted to speak, he pursed his lips as his cheeks tinted. Lacus smiled, deciding that his reaction was good enough. "If you are really serious about Shiho, go slow… be patient with her alright? She is… Let's just say she's new, probably alien to such stuff."

When Yzak was about to probe further, Lacus quickly changed the topic by placing an engraved invitation card on the kitchen countertop.

"What's this?" He flipped the card over, "a SaCe's fundraiser event. You want me to go in your place. No offense, but I attended that stupid event a couple of times before. It was nothing more than a show-off on SaCe's wealth and a complete waste of time. Those people are either filthy rich in some sort of way or desperate to get into some rich family's good books. Full of slimy bootlickers and bloodsuckers."

"I'm sorry, Yzak. I know you never like fundraisers and such private events but it is important to what you are trying to find out now."

Completely baffled, Yzak shot her a questioning look and she continued. "I shared your suspicions but it struck me way before the joint military exercise. The footage only proves that my suspicions were right. There is indeed a traitor or probably a few among us."

"I don't get it. What is the point here? I will not be doing anything except for wasting my breath, engaging in useless conversation with some old fogeys whose families are of similar status as yours and mine. _Unfortunately,_ they were very eager to _work _with me." Both of them knew very well that those old men who approached Yzak had their fingers in countless dirty pies. Illegal businesses such as human trafficking, slavery, arms shipment and the list go on. For once, Yzak thanked God that his mum's grudge towards Naturals did not result her to join them in such businesses and enterprises.

"Did you reject their offer previously?"

"As much as I wanted to, I didn't. I just make it seems as though I was some green horn and let them talk me into it but I have yet to get back to any of them."

"Good, it will be useful for this upcoming fundraiser event. You will have to strike a deal with one of them, the bigger fish, the better."

"Wait! I am attending? Do I have a say to any of this? I don't even know the plan!" He did not realize that he gotten so worked up until he noticed his fist clenched to the point that his knuckles turned white. Yzak hated it when he was not in control and he did not have a say. Entering a battle and not knowing the plan is suicidal.

Did Lacus just smiled at him? At a time like this, with him boiling over, she actually smiled! "I will tell you the plan and what you are supposed to do when you get yourself a date."

"WHAT! What for?"

"The Joule family is one of the few Coordinator families with old money, Yzak. Be like one."

_- End of Flashback -_

(Voltaire)

"Easy for you to say." Yzak muttered as he leaned backwards on his chair and rubbed his temples. Yes, the fortune inherited by him and Ezalia was passed down from the previous generations, all the way to the first 'branch' of the Joule family tree, but unlike the others, Yzak worked hard to where he is today, proving that he is not an air-head who lives off some handed down wealth.

Just then, the sound of the door sliding open jarred him out of his thoughts. Next thing he knew, Shiho entered with a poker face, stopping at his desk, where he was and gave a sharp salute. Before he knew it, Yzak wondered aloud, "Why are you here?"

Shiho's lavender orbs met Yzak's sky blue ones for a brief moment before she broke the contact by staring at the wall behind him. "Staff Captain said that you have requested my presence, sir."

_That Dearka... _Yzak stifled a smile, _guess I will have to thank him later_. "I need you to do me a favor." Instantly, he spotted a tic at the side of her jaw. _She is pissed._

Shiho could not believe it! This man is beyond cure! He need a favor from her and instead of asking her, he just say it as though it is an order she is obligated to perform. "Sir, since it's a favor, I'll take it as it's off the records. I suggest you take the offer to someone else."

With that, Yzak looked as though she had just slapped him across his face. _She is probably still mad at you about this morning. Keep your cool, Joule. You need her help!_

"It's off the records but it has to do with ZAFT and PLANTS' security as well."

"And you assume I will grant the favor? I am a soldier, sir, not a slave. Neither am I your fairy godmother."

Yzak removed his hand from the desk and placed then on his laps, away from Shiho's sight. She did not need to know that a few words were enough to wear his patience dangerously thin. She wants to play and she shall receive.

"You are too young to be one, Major… A little too skinny as well. Besides, I need you to be my date for a fundraising event."

Shiho only arched her one of her brows and remained completely quiet, looking surprised. With that, Yzak quickly continued before she voiced any more disagreements. "Lacus and I suspect that someone sold ZAFT's classified projects to an outsider whom we thought is Earth Alliance or OMNI, somewhere along that line..."

She frowned, "no wonder you requested for my observations and hearsay."

_Well, at least she is talking instead of staring._ Yzak thought to himself before continuing. "Yes, that's where the footage came in. I have Dearka to extract high-resolution images from it. However, those extracts are not enough. We need to find out who that idiot is, why and the buyer. According to Lacus, I will have to attend a private fundraiser where the attendees are influential figures and have inheritance of old money..."

"That's where I come in, isn't it? _YOUR_ date, I supposed I have to be a spoilt brat, bimbotic enough to catch the attention of PLANTS' most eligible bachelor, Yzak Joule." Venom dripped from her words and Yzak have had enough.

"Major! If it's about this morning..."

"Look, Commander Joule. I do not let personal issues get in the way of work but you need me to do you a favor, something that is off the records... who knows what will happen there and then. I was merely digesting aloud on what you've just shared, analyzing the stakes involved and risks I will be facing."

_Yeah right, Hahnenfuss. _Yzak stared at her as he folded his across his chest, waiting for her reply.

"I need to know the plan first."

Yzak wanted to go over and wring her neck. "Lacus instructed to get a date and only then she will brief us on what we are supposed to do."

"You might want to offer this role to other female officers, sir. I'm not cut out to be an air-head." Shiho said in a matter of fact tone, not that Yzak did not know the role of a bimbo suit others better but...

"Bimbotic on the exterior, Major." Yzak pointed out as he ran his gaze from Shiho's head to toe and figured that she is far from a plastic surgeon's wet dream but it can be overcome with temporary measures. Bits and pieces of last night's incident came flashing back._ Not the right time._ "What I really need is a date who has the brain to help me out and not scream her face off, waiting for me to save her sorry ass when things get messy."

Shiho remained where she was the whole time, stoic, but unknown to Yzak; she was trying very hard not to laugh at his general description of most female officers onboard.

"Inform me about the details when Lacus has contact you." With that, Shiho saluted and head towards the door. "I'm not done, Major."

Shiho took a deep breath before she turned around to face him. Once again, she forced herself to look at the particular spot on the wall instead of looking at him. She just cannot bring herself to look at him in the eye. Every time she does, memories of last night came flooding back and she never liked distraction when she is on duty. "About this morning..."

_Not again. _She wanted to spin herself around and raced out of here. She is not in the mood to talk about it now... Hell, she will never be in the mood for it, why can't he just brush it aside and take it as nothing happen. Nevertheless, she is referring to Yzak Joule, the persistent, blunt, vocal and temperamental commanding officer of hers.

"My apologies, sir. Many issues require my immediate attention, please excuse me." Shiho blurted and in the blink of an eye, she left his office. Next thing she knew, she was in her room, with her heart threatening to beat right out of her chest. Shiho did not know whether it was due to the quick steps, she took to get away from Yzak's office or him talking about last night moments ago.

"You are such a coward, Shiho..."She murmurs to herself as she sat on her bed. _You can go up against several enemies' MS at one go but you can't face your commander._

Back there, she tried very hard to outdistance those strange new feelings churning in her chest when she met Yzak's eyes but she failed miserably. That is why she ran. She could not risk another moment looking at him, into those captivating blue orbs. She does not know what those feelings were what actions they would induce. She did not want to run away but she had to.

Yzak would brush it off as an accident, a mistake.

Moreover, she already knew it was impossible between the two of them. For him to say it out would only cause unnecessary awkwardness between them. She like this team, she like working with Yzak. Just then, it hit her that she had feelings for him all along._ Fancy falling for your commanding officer, girl._ She hope that these feelings will fade away.

(Hours Later)

"Where's Hahnenfuss?" Dearka jumped as his best friend suddenly sounded as the changing room door slide open. "The last time I saw her, sir, she was busy with Deep Arms." A male officer replied, behind a shower cubicle.

"I thought he was talking to me." Dearka shot jokingly. "Sorry. Commander Joule sounds urgent."

"Yeah, it is urgent alright." The tanned blonde replied with a smirk on his face, as Yzak glared at him. "Shut up and go home, Elthman." A second later, the male officer came out of the cubicle, "where's Commander Joule?"

"Gone, he was about to rush off when you told him Shiho was at the hangar." As the male officer nodded, Dearka added, "I suggest you get dress quickly. In any case, Shiho is not there and with him looking for her urgently… he might just explode and come back for you." Familiar with his commanding officer's temper, the officer scrambles to get dress and hurry off, with Dearka not far behind.

(Hangar)

Yzak looked around for any technicians or engineers who may have stayed behind to complete their work as he entered the hangar, not that he was expecting any. Voltaire docked at one of ZAF's headquarters. Thus, the working hours of the officers and support crews are temporarily at 'office' hours.

Yzak's mood dampened upon the thought of the next mission, which is of a great distance from PLANTS' territory in space. Yes, on Earth. He never liked missions and training on Earth. Gravity was one reason but the main issue is the huge population of Naturals and their territories surrounding the few ZAFT bases on Earth. Although ZAFT has the upper hand with the advancement of technology, it will be tough or take a while to break through the number of their fleets, in their territory.

He was so deep in thoughts that it took him a couple of moments to realize that he was standing in front of Deep Arms, outside of its cockpit. With her head on an arm draped over the main control keys, russet bangs matted with perspiration, Yzak realized that figure was the person imprinted in his mind throughout the day. "Shiho!"

As he maneuvers past the cockpit's entrance meant for one pilot, he heard weak, labored gasps of breath. "What happened? Are you alright?" He shook Shiho slightly as soon as he got hold of her. Just then, he heard a nearly inaudible whisper from Shiho. He leaned closer, "what is it?"

"… Stomachache… room… " That was when he noticed one of her arms were over stomach, clutching the portion of uniform over it. A wave of anger and anxiety washed through him, "Are you crazy? I'm bringing you to the doctor." Suddenly, her free hand tugged his uniform's lapel and Yzak was taken aback by the fear swirling in those lavender depths. "No doctor… please."

He was not happy about it but he did not have a choice. Yzak did not want to upset her when she is already in agony. With a clipped nod, he hurried to her quarters. Yzak laid her on the bed, disappeared into the toilet and reappeared with a damp cloth. Just as he was about to dap the cloth on her face, Shiho curled up to the side.

Seeing her like this stirred the knee-jerk feelings inside him even more. Right then, he wanted to gather her in his arms and take away all the pain but he knew she had to receive treatment, at least, medication. After he pushed her bangs aside and gently wiped her face, Yzak got up, "I'm going to get you something to eat and the medicine..."

"No. No drugs..." Puzzled, Yzak sat beside her, placing his hand over hers, "not drugs. Medicine and some food to go with it too..."

"No medicine..." One thing is for sure, there is no way Yzak is letting her suffer if he could help it. He figured that he reached the point where he can accommodate Shiho's request no more, Yzak gave her cold hand a little squeeze as he got up. "Hang in there, I'll be right back."

Heading towards the door, Yzak recalled hearing that some people are fearful of injection but doctors and medicine… This is definitely the first time. Whatever it is, he is going to get the medicine from the doctor on duty and Shiho is going to eat it.

As soon as the door slides close, Shiho let a pain-filled groan. Just because she forgotten to have breakfast and lunch, it decided to start a riot, damn stomach of hers! The pain was excruciating, as though someone was pulling her stomach at both ends and incessantly stabbing it at the same time.

She did not know how long she had laid waste in Deep Arms before Yzak found her. How did he find her? Why was he looking for her? Decided to ask him later, she need to change out of this uncomfortable uniform and shower. This way, she will feel slightly better, at least, comfortable, though in pain.

With a hand over her stomach, Shiho propped herself up and slowly made her to her drawer. Once she got her clothes, she struggled her way to the toilet in small and laborious steps, hoping that she does not pass out from the pain while showering. Unconscious or not, the thought of Yzak seeing her naked was terrifying and embarrassing.

(Moments later)

Flat-out panic struck him as he enters Shiho's quarter to find the bed empty. Setting the bowl of hot soup and bread down on mini side table, Yzak looked around only to see the toilet door left ajar as a tiny stream of light pass through the small gap. Moving forward, the door suddenly open with Shiho hunched, still as pale as before. .

He rushed over and steadied her. The fresh scent of shampoo and soap made Yzak flew into rage. "You showered? You could have passed out and hurt yourself!"

Shiho shot back. "I had to change out of the uniform... so I might as well shower." Her knees buckled and fortunately, Yzak was holding on to her or she would have hit the floor. The next second, he carried her out of the toilet and to her bed, bridal style.

"You shouldn't be moving around unnecessarily."

Shiho wanted to retort but she was too dazed.

First, the difficult and hardhearted Commander Joule carried her, leaving her speechless, dumbfounded. No one has ever carried her like this before and it felt... nice. Although her stomach demands for her attention, she cannot help but to be dazed by what just happened. That warm, fuzzy feeling was back again.

Secondly, she was certain that she heard a hint of tenderness in his voice even though it was totally at odds with the frown in his face.

Third, she was staring –correction- admiring his back facing her as he struggled noisily with the bowl of soup, spoon and sound that probably produced from handling some sort of aluminum or plastic film. His uniform is white and crisp, not a speck of dirt but there she was studying the outline of his back, how those broad shoulders tapered to the narrow waist. _What is wrong with you! You are supposed to be suffering from stomachache not hyperventilation!_

"Stop shaking your head, you are going get your hair in the soup." Shiho blinked and realized that the spot where he was moments ago was empty. Shifting her gaze, she noticed that he was sitting beside her on the bed, holding up spoon filled with an odd colored liquid. She made a face, "what soup is that? Where did you get it from?"

"I went into cafeteria and I saw Chef Royston, planning next mission's menu. I told him that you are having a stomachache. He cooked this, minestrone soup, saying it is one of your favorites." It brought a smile to Shiho's very pale face, much to Yzak's relief. Moments ago, she looked like a ghost or worse, pale and lifeless beyond any description. He recalled how cold her skin felt against his hands when he carried her.

Taking a second look, Shiho repeated after him, with doubt. "Minestrone soup, you say?" Something was not right, she thought. The 'minestrone' soup in the spoon is cloudy while the one in the bowl looks like the ordinary, clear reddish orange minestrone soup...

Flustered, Yzak held the spoon right in front of Shiho. "Hurry up and drink it! it's getting cold!"

Recalling the moment where she heard him fumbled through the stuff while admiring his back, realization struck her.

_Shit._

"You! Yzak Joule! You spike the ...!" Before she could complete the sentence, Yzak slid the spoon past her open mouth and pour the spoonful of soup with the dissolved medicine. Knowing that she could be as stubborn as a mull or worse, Yzak quickly touched her both outer corner of her jaw with his free hand and tilt it up, ensuring she swallowed the medicine.

Thanking the person who enhanced reflexes, Yzak caught Shiho's wrist before her palm 'hi-five' his face. He grabbed her other incoming wrist and pinned her down. Not wanting her to knee him in the groin or anywhere else, he pinned her down with his body. If he was crushing her, so be it. "Next time, just tell me that a shower restores some life back in you and I won't have to..."

"You are too much, Yzak Joule! How could you do such a thing! That's despicable!" She spat as she struggled against his hold.

He could not believe what he just heard. She is really out of her mind. "Despicable? Woman! if I knew that getting a shower will make you feel better, I would not have go to the doctor and explain till the cows come home just to get the freaking tablet!"

Her eyed screamed murder as she retorted, "I said no medicine!"

"And no doctor, I heard that! So I should just sit here and watch you suffer? Did you see how pale you were?" She was about to yell at him when Yzak blurted out, "I was worried sick!"

She stopped struggling and yelling all together. Awkward silence stretched by the seconds as Yzak watched the anger that was burning in those purple orbs fade away and replaced by utter disbelief. It probably mirrored himself since he could not believe that he just _said_ it aloud.

Was he really worried? He didn't even register that; it did not strike him a single, tiny bit. Sure, the thought and sight of her in agony bothers him. Scratch that, it bugs the whole lot more than hell out of him. All he could think of back then was to get medicine and something for her to consume, ASAP.

Running his gaze over her, he realized that she was in tank top and _very _short FBT shorts. _Not now, Joule. You may be Dearka's best friend but you are not him, a sick kid. _

He released her wrists and got off her as though he got burnt. "The soup is by the table." He said as he make his way to the door.

She stared at the ceiling in a futile attempt to comprehend what just happen. "I have phobia of medicine and doctors."

Yzak turned around and looked at her with an expression that was caught between bewilderment and disbelief.

Staring at the ceiling in a futile attempt to find a reason why she shared such personal stuff with him, she continued. "something must have happened in the past but I can't seem to remember or recall a single bit, no matter how hard I try... The thought and sight of it rang a bell but what is exactly, I don't know... It just scares me..."

She felt the mattress on the bed dipped a little as he sat beside her again. "same goes for your issue with men?"

She swallowed audibly. She turned to the side with her back facing Yzak and curled. She hugged herself in an attempt to have Yzak thinking that she's in pain and wanted to rest.

However, he's not buying it and he is not leaving until he finds out what had happened. He knew that it is none of his business and he should not pry but he just can't help it. Something has been bothering her and the burning need to know and care for her overwhelm him.

Instead of sitting beside Shiho in silence, he entered the toilet to grab a towel and went back to her side.

"what is it?" Yzak said softly as he lifted a portion of Shiho's wet hair, slid the towel under it and dab those strands with both ends of the towel. There is something about her that intrigue him. He wants to know more about her, get closer to her, to have her near him.

Shiho closed her eyes, letting that long forgotten sense of tenderness and warmth washed through her. it reminded her of someone special... "my mother used to dab my hair dry ever since the day they brought me back to their home."

Yzak's eyes widened in shock as the truth hit him, "you were adopted?"

She nodded, "I was running... All I remembered was I had to escape. Who I was running away from and why, I don't remember. I only knew that I had run into an alley behind a busy street and became lost..."

She paused as she considered her options, to tell him or not to tell, fearing of the consequences. Though she thought of him being curious, she did not want him to look at her differently after she opened up to him about her past. Shivering as that terrible memory came crawling back, she took the plunge.

"This man came up to me saying that he will help me find my way. I was just a kid... when I figured why he was holding me against the wall," she inhaled, trying her best to keep those crippling fear at bay as she fought to hold back those tears blurring her vision, "all I could do was to scream for help. Fortunately, Davis and Lovelle Hahnenfuss were taking a shortcut to a restaurant, via the alley so I was saved before that man could have his way with me..."

Realizing that Yzak has stopped dabbing her hair and was all quiet, Shiho sat up.

Terrified that what she feared most is coming true, Shiho felt the invisible lump at her throat swelling by the seconds as she slowly turned around. Gathering what little courage she had in her now, she looked up and into those blue depths and waited for them to turn cold with disgust.

Much to her disbelief, his eyes held hers and something in them told her that it wouldn't have matter even if that had happened. She could not believe it, she must be dreaming.

Panic struck him as he watched tears sliding down those pale cheeks. _Oh no._ He could handle his mother when she explodes, he could go out into the battlefield anytime disregarding the number of enemies and the weapons they have but seeing a woman cry, it terrifies him and there is no way he could handle it. He did not know how.

He touched a hand to her face and gently wiped those tears away before pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Shiho. I... I only wanted to know what's bothering you... I did not know... I didn't mean to... God, don't cry."

Although she liked the endearing sense of security whenever Yzak held her, Shiho placed her palm against his chest and gently pushed him away. "I don't need your pity or sympathy." She wiped away her tears with her forearm, straightened her back and chin slightly tilted upwards.

As Yzak recovered from her rejection, he decided that talking her into acknowledging the change in dynamics between them was not going to work. She must have thought that what's happening now is the continuation of last night but it wasn't.

Clearing his mails earlier in the evening, he came across the e-mail he sent to Shiho when she was on Earth for the joint military exercise, instructing her to report to him about daily activities. He recalled that he would even call her when he did not receive her report by the usual time. All that, he realized, was to stay in contact with her. Even Dearka complaint that he was exceptionally grouchy when Shiho was away.

Annoyed at himself for not being a smooth talker, he placed his hands on her upper arms and met her unwavering gaze. "I don't pity you. All I wanted was to know what was..."

"You did and even though it was beyond purpose professional relationship... all I asked of you is to keep it to yourself."

"Damn it! Why can't you just let me finished?" Yzak snapped and dragged her against him and kissed her. He kissed her as though he wanted to devour and punish her, with so much passion that her toes curled. She tried to struggle free but gave up; losing herself in his long and hard kisses that screamed possession. With her arms circling his neck, she pulled him closer and returned those electrifying kisses.

When she fell back on the bed with Yzak on top of her, he broke the mind-numbing contact and looked into her eyes. "I don't want to be your Commander, Shiho... Not when we're off-duty."

Shock slammed her before evolving to disappointment and anger. "What? Find someone else as your bed partner! I'm not into sexual relationship and it's not allowed on board."

Yzak let out a frustrated sigh. This woman may be one of the quickest analyst on the battlefield but she's definitely not the brightest when it comes to this._ Was he not clear enough? On the other hand, is he that bad at saying such stuff?_

"Hahnenfuss, what are you thinking? If I want to, we would have done it last night and just now..."

_I do not blush. I do NOT blush._ Shiho fought to keep a straight face but heat was making its way up her cheeks as the memories resurfaced for the umpteen times.

That's it. She doesn't get it, he is going to be blunt about it and he is not taking a no for an answer.

"... Damn it, I like you, ok? The man-and-woman kind of like. I don't want to be just your Commander but something more." Gosh, he can't believe he just blabber it out, his heartbeat was wild and erratic and his cheeks felt very warm.

After several moments of awkward silence, Yzak gave up waiting while looking at her shell-shocked face. Disappointed, he got off when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he felt Shiho rested her head on his back. "I get it, Joule but you don't have to shout."

Yzak turned around, "What did you just say?"

She tried to stifle a laugh upon the priceless wide-eyed look on his face, "I said I get it." He arched one of his brows and eyed her carefully, "so does that means we have an understanding?"

"Stop being so formal, will you? We are not negotiating or signing a deal here, you know." She teased. Yzak just stared blankly at her. He didn't know what struck him clueless, the rapid change of mood or her acceptance.

"How are we going to get about the rules, Yzak? After all such relationships are not allowed."

"Lucky for you, your boyfriend is the Commander."

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

Author's Note: Hello readers! I have good news and not-so-good news.

I will drop the not-so-good ones first. As my degree classes commenced this week, I might have problem sticking to my monthly updates, if you did notice I update approximately once a month, I know it's not considered as a fast update but this is the fastest I can go unless I'm entirely free from obligations or commitment for a day. In the event that I am unable to update once a month, I will drop a notification in the review page. I know this piece of news is terrible but I thought it will be better to inform you lovely readers instead of MIA and made all of you wait blindly, not very nice.

Now for the good news, I know the story's progress is a little slow but trust me it is building up already. Do you remember reading Yzak's grumbling about the next assignment is on Earth and asking Shiho to be his date for the private event? Yeah, the moment they descend on Earth and attend the event, it will be the starting point of what the story summary promised. I'm not going to reveal too much since everything is still in my head and up till this point in time; I'm still considering some possibilities. Stay tune ok?

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and glad that our favorite characters are FINALLY past the professional relationship aka AN ITEM =)

Review and let me know what you think, what you hope to see? I will do my best to grant it! I can't thank all of you enough! Thank you!

See you at Chapter 6, until then, take care, God bless! HUGS!

* * *

To athrunlover:

yes, I love Athrun & Cagalli too! I always felt that they are not given enough scenes together :( especially so for Yzak & Shiho! well, they are not an item to begin with, oh well ! but i hope this fanfict and others will do the trick. thank you for liking this fic =D hope you will like this chapter!

To Tynuccia:

hehe! I hope the reason behind Shiho's outburst in previous chapter was clear and not too repetitive in this chapter. It's because she's not confident about herself and have the impression that successful guys like Yzak would go for 'perfect' women instead of ladies like her - in the military (a pilot no less), does not dress up etc. Not to mention that she has the impression that Yzak will look at her differently, in a negative way after he finds out about her past (mentioned in this chapter), rather than liking her. Hope this chapter meets the mark!


	6. Chapter 6: One Step at A Time

**Yesterday & Today – a Yzak & Shiho fan-fiction**

Disclaimer: 

I do not own anything and everything of the Gundam Series, maybe nature/character of the male and female leads in this fan-fiction.

Summary:

Yzak suspects someone sold ZAFT's classified project and Shiho unknowingly becomes a prey & a scapegoat. With trouble brewing, their lives on the line, sparks will fly. A YxS pairing. R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 6: One Step at A Time  
**

"Major, are you feeling better now?"Chef Royston asked with his deep, booming voice causing some other officer to jump slightly. Shiho suddenly felt many pairs of eyes on her.

"What happen, chef? She's unwell?" Dearka, who was in the queue taking his meal, looked between the two.

"Yeah, I was going through the menu when Commander Joule approached me to make something for Major, explaining that she had a bad stomach ache." Instantly, she felt those pairs of eyes on her became knives, stabbing her. How she wished the bubbly man could speak softer and Dearka did not hear what he said.

"Wow, so you two spend the night together? You look pretty okay to me now."

Chef Royston burst into laughter as she sent a murderous look at her superior. "Shut up, Dearka. We did not do anything you said or thinking about." She quickly smiled at the good natured chef who was still laughing, "I'm feeling much better. Thank you for the minestrone soup, it was as awesome as ever."

"Anytime, if only I could give you additional serving now!"

"Have a nice day, chef!" Shiho smiled, thanking him for today's meal just like every other day. No matter how intense missions became, or how difficult Yzak was. Everyone looks forward to meal time, eating his delicious cooking help lift their mood.

When she headed to an empty table with Dearka behind, she noted some female officers were giving her questioning stares, if not, ominous glare. "Thanks to you, my lunch is ruined."

"I was not the one who announced to the whole cafeteria. It was Royston."

"But you were the one who rubbed it in!"

"I did not. I was merely asking a question since Yzak was looking high and low for you yesterday. So what's the reason behind?"

"Eat your food, Elthman." A familiar voice sounded from behind. Turning around, both caught sight of an irritated looking Yzak by the entrance.

"Everyone, I apologise for interrupting lunch, but I have an announcement." Everyone stopped eating and gave the commander their undivided attention. "As all of you know that our next assignment is on Earth, Gibraltar base, and we are scheduled to go over at the end of this week. However, I've just received an update that we will be leaving PLANTS tomorrow morning. Other than the date, the departure time and shuttle gate remains the same. I will see all of you at 7am. Make necessary advancements, any questions?" Yzak studied everyone's expression and stopped at Chief Engineer. Shiho saw the man nodded at the commander and that only meant one thing. He and other technicians have finished maintenance on the team's mobile suits, including Deep Arms, the most problematic one. They were technically ready head down to Earth.

He nodded in response and shifted his gaze towards her direction. Lavender orbs locked onto blue ones, and it felt as though everyone disappeared, leaving just the two of them there. "Major, make sure Deep Arms go through simulation before they shipped her out tomorrow morning. Preferably a.s.a.p. so Chief and his team can clean her up..." she nodded curtly as though the last night's incident did not happen, and that they became an item. "And report to my office when you are done." She was about to stand up and salute, but he waved it off.

"Enjoy the lunch everyone." With that, he was gone. Silence filled the entire place until Chief Engineer wondered aloud, "Is it, me or our Commander? Yzak Joule just wished all of us a good lunch?"

"Yeah, he just did!" Chef Royston exclaimed, clearly amused as well.

Dearka leaned towards Shiho and teased her with a mock-scrutinized look, "are you sure it has nothing to do with..." Remembering that she was holding on to a folk topped with a cubed chicken, she popped the piece of meat into Dearka's mouth. "It's rude to talk with food in your mouth, Elthman."

(Hours Later)

Yzak heard the door slid open and his blood pressure immediately shot past the ceiling. "I told you not to enter my office solely to deliver a message! There is a phone at your desk!"

A chuckled followed and a baritone voice sounded, "Unfortunately, delivering a message is not the reason, Yzak." Finding the voice rather familiar and excessively deep to be his secretary's, the platinum blonde tore his eyes away from the papers and looked up. To his surprise, the person smiling at him with teasing eyes was Davis Hahnenfuss, his mentor when he first entered politics, and he was Shiho's old man.

"I'm sorry, I..." Yzak shot to his feet and salute when the towering man waved his hands "come now, boy! We are past formalities." planting himself down on the chair in front of Yzak's desk, he mimicked, "I told you to call me by my name!" Then he laughed heartily, "look at you, so much like your mother! Speaking of which, how is she?"

Yzak smiled at the man's humor and wondered what took Shiho so long to report to him. "She's fine, still nagging at me on why I'm not married and not giving her grandchildren to spend time with. She complains that I'm not doing my duty as a filial son. Hello! I'm only in my twenties." Davis burst into laughter and he continued, "She must have gone mad thinking about grandchildren. She even opened an orphanage after started running shelters for girls and women." Yzak shook his head. Ezalia Joule may be removed from PLANTS' Supreme Council, but she is still involved in a way or two. After the two wars, she bought over one of the biggest arm-manufacturing firms, and it began producing armaments and other military technologies, for ZAFT. She said that letting a 'neutral' state that once allied with Atlantic Federation to produce ZAFT's arms was as good as handing them the blueprints. However, nobody knew that the most powerful supporter of late Patrick Zala was the one behind the revival of Morgonrete's biggest rival in the hush-hush defense technology industry.

"You can't blame her, Yzak. She has always been busy and occupied throughout her life, well, in the past... she doesn't need to attend meetings and all that, the spare time she has at this time can be annoying. Like you, she prefers to work to death than idle around."

Yzak nodded in agreement and the blonde added, "sometimes I find myself wondering when is Shiho going to find herself a good man, get married, settle down and have kids... If only..."

"If only that man understands her?" What Yzak had said must have struck a note as Davis looked at him for a couple of seconds, as though he was weighing some possibilities mentally. "Yes, you know, understands her, loves her for who she is... Not because she's my daughter, not because she's an elite pilot."

Yzak completely understands where the man was coming from. He did not know if it was a good idea to tell him about his 'upgraded' relationship with Shiho. Not to mention how Shiho will react if she finds out. However, his mentor is her father, and so he has the right to know. "Davis... Actually Shiho and I..."

"I apologise, Commander Joule, Deep Arms..." Shiho entered his office with a prompt salute and an explanation following the apology when she caught sight of the man who came to love and raise her, as if she was his biological daughter. "Dad, why are you here?"

Despite being 1. 7m tall, the huge man who immediately shot to his feet and drew her into a tight hug, dwarfed Shiho. He pulled back and study her, "How have you been? Have you been eating your meals on time? Are you even eating at all? You are getting thinner every time I see you."

Feeling embarrassed that Yzak was witnessing this and her father, a grown man, a stern politician was fussing over her like how a mother would, Shiho quickly stepped out of his gasp. "Dad!" She stole a glance at her commanding officer, who was clearly amused. "Don't mind me, I'll excuse myself."

Davis followed his daughter's quick glance and noted the smile on the young man's face. There was something about his smile and the way he looked at his daughter. Now that he thinks about it, this is one of the rare moments that Shiho ever blushed. Knowing his daughter, she is too doubtful about the world, and has the tendency of shutting everyone out, isolating herself from the world.

Something must be going on between the two, but he's going to wait for one of them to tell him. "No, it's all right. Like I've mentioned earlier, I'm here to ascertain some issues."

Both directed their puzzlement to him at the same time. Deciding to skip going around the bush, he settled on the chair once more and voiced, "is Shiho aware of what's going on?"

"If this is about a traitor in ZAFT, yes, I know about it, and I have gotten myself involved not too long ago." She answered without waiting for Yzak's reply, earning a warning stare from him and a staggered reaction from her father. "What do you mean by that?"

"Lacus dropped by my apartment earlier and told me part of her plan…"

Davis' brows shot up and leaned forward, "she told you part of the plan? According to her, you knew what is going on." It was Yzak's turn to return the baffling look, "I know that I have to attend a private fund-raising event by the SaCe, and I will need a get a date first only then she will fill me in on the details."

"No wonder she asked if I could invite Dearka, you and your date over to my estate for a short meeting over a dinner… Hold on," he turned his attention to the brunette sitting beside him, "you said you gotten involved recently… are you his date?" Yzak did not know what to make out of the expression on his mentor's face with his index finger pointing back and forth, at him and Shiho. The woman just blinked and calmly nodded.

Judging from the awkward silence that was unfolding, Yzak reluctantly suggested, "if you are uncomfortable, sir, I can always get someone else to be my date..." Shiho turned sharply and shot him a threatening glare; the room's temperature dropped rapidly. "... but I will prefer Major."

Davis' eyes widened and dropped his hand to his lap, shifting his gaze between both youngsters. Could it be two of them are dating? He did not know, which amused him more - them being an item or his daughter intimidating ZAFT's scariest man.

"No, I'm just surprised that's all. I've heard that Shiho's records surpassed Dearka's, she will be great."

"Your news is outdated, dad. Dearka was facing some personal issues when it circulated." Shiho defended as Yzak rolled his eyes. Trust her to stand up for someone who sulked and nearly got his sorry ass killed over a Natural woman. That is Shiho, she was never eager to claim credit for what she rightfully earned, forever modest and trying to accommodate others, even if it was beyond her responsibilities. One day, it is going to land her into a cauldron of boiling hot soup.

Shifting his attention to the platinum blonde, Davis continued, "Talking about Dearka, I heard from Lacus that he was the one who extracted images from the footage. Were you the one behind it?"

"No, you will have to check with Lacus. She has suspicions for quite some time already. Back then, I only received an order to send Shiho to the exercise, whether I like it or not."

Shiho shrugged, "we can ask her about it over dinner." Davis' eyes lit up, "I will take it that you are coming home for dinner and staying over tonight before you head to Earth tomorrow." She smiled, knowing that it made his day. "I will head over when I've packed my luggage." It has been quite a while since the last time she went back to the mansion. Ever since the day she joined enrolled in military, she was either in space or at the headquarter. It was inconvenient to travel all the way back to the upper district, near the city where the mansion she grew up in. Thus, she bought a cosy studio apartment, enough to accommodate just herself and an approximately half an hour walk from base.

"You have not packed your luggage?" Yzak arched an eyebrow at the woman who always prepares her materials in advance, never once had she leave things to the last minute. "Somebody insisted I rest in bed and not move around even when I felt a lot better. And the day before yesterday, I have to OT, remember _Commander_?" Shiho gave the platinum blonde a slanted look before sensing tension mounting at her right side. Whirling her head halfway to see a dark look on her father's face, she realized that Davis Hahnenfuss has just kicked into his 'Protective Father' mode.

"Wait a minute, what's going on? What happen to you, Shiho? I heard the word bed, are you two having some kind of mutually beneficial, onboard-prohibited relationship?"

Even though Yzak was not drinking any water, he choked. Immediately, Davis Hahnenfuss stared ominously at young man whose ice blue eyes darted to the brunette only to have her looking back at him. He can't believe the emotional state he was in! He was not a tiny bit terrified when he fought countless of battles at an age where boys are supposed to worry about their hormones and not being able to get a hot chick. Look at him now, he was hesitating and PETRIFIED of what the man in front of him will do if he announced his relationship with Shiho. He hoped what he was about to do or say is what Shiho wanted him to or else… _Drop it Joule, Just Do It!_

"Shiho had a stomach ache last night, and I found her sort of black out in Deep Arms, so I took care of her…" he watched the middle-aged man intently for any reactions and quickly continue, "got her to eat medicine and finish a bowl of soup. About the word you heard, it's not what you think it is. I can assure you that there is no mutually beneficial or physical relationship between Major and I, especially those that are strictly prohibited onboard." _Except kissing and hugging_, he added mentally.

Davis crossed his arms over his broad chest and eyed Yzak. It was obvious that the young man something to add, but he was looking at his daughter now, as though he was waiting for some signal or approval. However, Shiho only turns to look at him briefly before facing Yzak, staring at him for a few seconds. If she wasn't blinking, he might mistake her as a life-size doll sitting beside him, in a ZAFT uniform.

"Just one more thing, sir…" Yzak paused, taking a deep breath as he eyed both father and daughter, feeling the full force of their intense gaze. "We are dating, as of yesterday." The only reaction was the arched eyebrow on the man's face. Suddenly, he placed his hands on his desk and leaned forward with eyebrows closed together. "You did better take care of her, or else I will skin you alive be it Ezalia Joule is your mum or not. You got it?"

Yzak could only nod. A genuine pleased smile replaced that threatening scowl on the man's face, "I'm sure you will, boy. You can breathe now." He grinned, turning to his daughter who released the breath she did not know she was holding, especially when she saw his dad had that look which made Yzak famous on.

"Now, where were we? Oh, you might as well call Dearka in, Yzak. I supposed she wants to brief us on the plan over dinner." Still recovering from what just happen, Yzak stiffly pressed a button on the phone and speaker to the secretary, requesting for Dearka's immediate presence.

"Guess I will have to impose on you for dinner…"

He laughed and waved his hands as though nothing had happened. "Utter rubbish, you are more than welcome! Since you are departing for earth the same time as Shiho, why don't you stay over? We'll invite Dearka over too. " Wide pale blue and lavender orbs stared at him, as though he grew a second head.

"Thank you, sir but I can't. I have to pack my luggage and..."

"Just because you addressed me that, you are staying over! You are going to head home after work, packed and come over." Although Shiho was in the midst of recovering from shock, she could not help but to chuckle. Her dad rarely displayed the 'humorous' side of him in front of others and that alone told Shiho about his friendship with Yzak. If what she heard was true, both were indeed family friends, based on her father's friendship with Yzak's parents.

The door slide open with Dearka entering the room eyeing both men and saluted. This is one of the very few times Shiho saw that happy-go-lucky-man serious. "Another one, how many times do I have to tell you not to salute me, Dearka?"

"just following SOP, besides, who knows what my commander will do if I don't salute him?" The tanned blonde joked as he took a seat beside Shiho.

"Since when do _YOU_ follow S.O.P., Elthman?" Yzak scoffed at his friend, who just smirk at him. "so what's up Shiho's Papa? I'm sure you aren't visiting your little girl in Yzak's office and call me in order to witness."

He laughed, "If only your dad has your humor!"

"But it didn't stop you from being one of his best buds."

Davis began to repeat what he had told the other two and Dearka immediately shot his best friend a cheeky grin, "I would love to stay over, but I don't want to be a megawatt light bulb, so I'll skip. Besides, I have plans with Miriallia. I won't be staying long after the dinner meeting."

"You said you were here to ascertain some issues. What are they?" Yzak asked, ignoring his friend, who then directed his mischievous grin to Shiho.

He recalled that Dearka and Miriallia went through a lot to be together. Initially, they broke up because the girl has yet to get over her late Natural boyfriend, and he knew because his joker friend returned to PLANTS looking like one hell of a broken shell. What's worse, Yzak could not be of any help since most of the time he opens his mouth, it was either clipped remark or him shouting away. He sucks at talking, period. Much less comfort a heartbroken friend. Sitting beside Dearka in his quarter and listened to him poured his heart out was the best Yzak could do.

A year after the second war, they patched up and the current hurdle is the strong disapproval by both parents. Just because Dearka is a Coordinator, his girlfriend is a Natural.

According to Dearka, their parents made a big hoo-ha about it, especially Miriallia's, whom they ran into when he was in Orbs once. They were disturbed when they realised the guy holding their daughter's hand was a Coordinator. They hit the roof when they probed further only to find out that he is a mobile suit pilot for ZAFT and son of a Supreme Council member, no less.

PLANTS' paparazzi wasn't exactly helpful either. The pair was photographed when Miriallia was in town and that made headlines. It doesn't require one of the high IQ to know that Dearka's parents saw it and gave him hell, since they have been trying to arrange a political marriage for him with daughters of his parent associates. His response? "I'm not going to give a damn about what my parents say, what her parents say and what the world has to say. I'm happy with her and so is she. That's all it matters."

If Yzak didn't remember wrongly, Dearka told him to leave one of the 'settle in' day on Earth free to accompany him hunt for a ring. He guessed that his childhood friend is not looking for any ordinary ring. It's THE ring. Another one who was going to tie himself down so early. Definitely not going to happen for him. Just then, his gaze shifted to Shiho unknowingly and the sight of her tugged something tender in him.

"Let's just say my team managed to find out that we have peeping toms during the joint military exercise, hiding within the surrounding forest." Davis' baritone voice snapped him out of his mental ramblings.

"They were spying us? That's impossible, it's too far even for a high powered binoculars to see!" Shiho exclaimed in disbelief.

"I can't reveal how the team had attained the evidence. Nevertheless, it is concrete." He eyed Yzak, who simply nodded, knowing that the 'source' could not be revealed to even a loyal officer like his daughter.

Based on intel gathered from agents carefully planted on Earth and various colonies, the LOGOS have always been planning to reform, only to have the attempts being fouled. The 'source', built with several highly classified capabilities, went a long way in ensuring intel gathered by these agents were processed accurately and communicated in the shortest amount of time. Occasionally, it aids in the operation of 'gathering' intel, like in this case.

However, only a handful knows its existence - the exact location, specific functions and down to its operating procedures. They were Lacus, Yzak, Ezalia, Davis and members of FAITH, a team of elite officers who are under direct orders of Lacus, the Chairwoman of Supreme Council.

As he was an expert in warfare systems and stealth technology, Davis conceptualized the idea while seeking Ezalia's expertise in engineering and assistance to produce it via the firm she now owns.

Yzak knew about it because he chairs the National Defense Council and secondly, if there is anything to be buried or hidden from the world, so deep that even the lights in a stadium can't cut through the shadows, the person to look for is Yzak. Because of his 'independent' way of getting things done, he reports to no one except Lacus, but only when there is a need to. It was an exception granted to him, just for him.

It all started when the Princess of ORB, Cagalli Yula Athha, shared with her information about remaining LOGOS' activities. She stumbled upon the information in the midst of re-establishing neutrality of ORBS. Yes, the Lioness of ORBS went against the four royal families that came into power after her father was killed in the war. Under their rule, ORBS allied with EA. After the wars, she decided to put an end to the mess created by the power-hungry royal families and her status as a figurehead.

Davis Hahnenfuss did not follow closely as to how Cagalli pulled it all together, kicked the four royal families out and restored ORB back to its former glory.

Nevertheless, he recalled news reporting that the power struggle among the four royal families resulted in corruption in government that added on to the chaotic situation in ORB. He was not surprised that it worked to Cagalli's favour.

Another thing that worked in her way was her romantic relationship with Athrun.

Rumor about their relationship went around when Cagalli was in the midst of getting rid of the royal families. Countries allied with EA label her as a traitor to all Naturals. Surprisingly, it did not work and the citizens even looked forward to the two's marriage. When ORB was finally back on track, the couple announced their engagement. Citizens saw it as an assurance that the 'Haven' was restored with their Princess, a Natural, is marrying a Coordinator, Athrun Zala. Not one bit where they disturbed that he was the son of the late Patrick Zala.

That chaotic era came to an end with one royal family remained, the Athhas and new government and ruling system were formed. Although ORB seems to be fine with EA and PLANTS' on the surface, Cagalli Yula Athha does not come across as someone who will forgive EA, much less trust. Especially when it comes to Atlantic Federation.

Up until now, several ties and trade agreements disrupted due to the war, was not resumed despite incessant reminders by their government. Instead, she passed Lacus the classified information to warn PLANTS. Hence, the development of the 'source'.

Not even mechanics realised the 'hidden' function of it, concealed by its typical structure, which facilitates 'commonly known' tasks. Rather than being secretive and trying to conceal it, that brings unwanted attention, one can say that the source is hiding in plain sight. If the words get out, another war will be on its way.

Moreover, it brought about the re-establishment of FAITH, made up of entirely new military officers. Davis remembered the Chairwoman once considered his daughter to be a FAITH officer but Yzak shot it down straight away. "No. It's best that she stays with me."

Note that he said it was best that Shiho stays with HIM instead of HIS TEAM. That response rose eyebrows of every Supreme Council member, and it had never occurred to Davis or everyone else that Yzak Joule, someone who is quick to dismiss anyone committing just one mistake, had a possessive side. Look at those two now, dating. He should have known. Come to think of it, he wondered who is the one wearing the pants in the relationship.

"Dad?" Her daughter's voice jarred him out of his long train of thoughts. "Sorry. Where were we?"

"Dearka was asking their numbers and their possible affiliations?" Yzak replied.

"A handful but as for affiliations, we are still digging."

"It's pretty obvious that someone tipped them off but besides similarities in weapon design, how sure are we that the traitors are from our side?" Shiho voiced, doubtful.

"I'll leave to Lacus to all of you in over dinner. I got to get going now. See all of you later." Davis got up from his seat and was heading towards the door when he turned around, looking at the trio, "you can ask Shiho for the mansion's address."

(Evening)

"It's alright, Alfred. I will bring it up myself." The man with salt and pepper hair, who opened door for Shiho earlier, frowned. "Young Mistress! You don't come home often enough for me to spoil you rotten, so allow me."

For a man of his age, who was old enough to be her grandfather, his strength was amazing to carry her luggage which normal people will consider it a tad heavy. "Alfred, please call me by my name, or I will have to call you gramps."

Lines and crowfeet appeared on his weathered face as he smiled, "He will be coming home as soon as he finishes the string of meetings." Her dad too, dislike when the butler and his wife was so formal with them. Taking care of his dad since he was a child, Alfred and Rosemary were like family to him and soon to her late mother. Now, they resembled doting grandparents to Shiho.

"Oh yes, Dad had invited some of the acquaintances over for dinner later."

A soft chuckled sounded, "You are sure one of them is just acquaintance, dear?" Turning around, a woman with short curly sandy hair approached Shiho. She looked like an ordinary woman in her late fifties, looking all prosperous and enjoying golden years. "Rosemary! How are you?"

The woman embraced Shiho in a big bear hug, "I've been good. Your dad sounded over the moon when he phoned to inform that there will guests and one of them is your boyfriend." she flashed a toothy grin, eyes sparkling with excitement. "I heard it's none other than Yzak Joule! Isn't he the one that young Councilor and ZAFT Commander? I heard that he is… well, more outspoken than ordinary people."

Shiho wanted to roll on the floor and laughed! Yzak, more outspoken than most people? Wrong word to describe that habit of his, and it was only the tip of the iceberg!

"Outspoken in a way… he shouts at people." There was a disapproving yet horrified look at Rosemary's heart shaped face. "That's only when my colleagues. Usually new Academy graduates commit silly mistakes. You know, military stuff deals with life and death of the entire team." The plump woman just nodded before she gently held Shiho's arm, indirectly forcing her to look into those worried gaze, "he doesn't shout at you, does he? Is he nice to you?"

Blush and heat made their way up to her pale complexion as she remembered how he held her, as though she was the most precious thing in the world, how he kissed her, as though she was all that matters to him. Who would have thought that there is this side to the terrifying Yzak Joule? "Unless I make a mistake or provoke him, he is really nice."

Rosemary clasped Shiho's hand in hers and gently pat it, "as long as he treats you well, dear. I'm happy for you." Overwhelmed, the brunette held the elderly woman in a warm embrace and soon after, she went up to the second storey of the mansion.

Stepping into her bedroom, a wave of nostalgic feeling washed over her. This was the first present Davis, and Lovelle gave her when they have adopted her.

Running her fingers on the brownish wallpapers with vintage looking flowers, she remembered the couple gave her the freedom to decorate her space. Finding a photo frame containing the family portrait in her hands, she reminisced those times her late mother was by her side, telling her bedtime stories, drying and combing her hair, dressing her up and slept by her side when she was woken up by nightmares. She missed her comforting presence and the gentleness swimming in those green orbs...

She was so caught up in the memory of Lovelle that she did not pick up the knock on her oakwood door. "Shiho..."

Recognising that familiar voice, she turned around to see Yzak slowly walking into the room." rosemary told me you were upstairs, most likely here... Am I disturbing you or something?" "Not at all, I was just..." she placed the photo frame down on the side table, "looking around, realising how much I missed this place."

His ice blue orbs took a quick glance at the family photo contained in the photo frame and back at the brunette threw herself onto the bed. "you missed her." Sensing his piercing gaze, she focused on the ceiling and forced a smile. He may not be someone who is sensitive to other's feelings, but it was obvious that the woman in front of him was far from happy or her usual reserved self. Her eyes told him that she was overwhelmed but what exactly, he did not know. "she passed away from cancer. When doctors discovered it, she was left with 2 months. if only she lived longer... If only she was a coordinator."

The mattress dipped slightly and she felt a hand over one of hers, held in a reassuring grip. Unconscious of her actions, Shiho found herself in a seated position, leaning on Yzak's shoulder. Her gaze shifted and caught sight of the white fabric of the button down shirt, only to realize that his arms were around her, wrapping her in a cocoon of warm. Listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat, Shiho closed her eye and let the warm that radiated from him, enveloped her. In his arms, she found her sanctuary.

Evening went past quickly with Lacus cutting the chase. The plan is to have Shiho to accompany Yzak to the event and to help him out whenever a need arises when he attempts to strike a deal or partnership with any of the suspects highlighted in the list Lacus had handed them. The only rule to the game is the bigger the fish, the better.

Prior to the event, Shiho will be depicted as a politician's daughter whom PLANTS' most eligible bachelor is currently seeing. Of course, that will be done with the help of media and gossip magazines.

Shiho didn't know how Lacus is going to do it but knowing her friend, it will happen. According to her, it will be helpful. Yzak is well-known for being targeted by women and even more known for his avoidance to commitment. To date a politician daughter, which the world will come to know that she happens to be his third-in-command and his partner in R&D no less, those fishes that he has to hook will know that Yzak Joule, like them, is after power and beyond now.

Furthermore, men bring their 'trophy wives or girlfriends' to such events so Shiho will have to dress up like one. Initially, she was afraid that somehow the involvement of media to create the 'buzz' will ruin the mission with those fishes suspecting that it was a setup but Lacus had assured that everything from the 'breaking news' section to a exclusive report on their hook-up has been 'prepared' and in place. All she need to do is to act accordingly.

The big question ringing in her head was what the media will be covering on, talking about. She need to know the details or at least the gist to act accordingly!

As forthcoming as ever, Dearka advised that she get appropriate dress to suit her supposed character, someone unique enough to catch the attention of Yzak Joule. By his standards, it was as good as wearing dresses that toed the line of indecent exposure, in Shiho's opinion.

Shiho flipped to her sides a couple of times and kicked the blanket away in frustration. She didn't know what troubles her more, being Yzak's trophy or wearing a dress! She never liked wearing dresses whether it is a gown of those skin-tight ones. She feel exposed...

She got out of her bed and decided to make herself a cup of hot chocolate in attempt to make herself fall asleep. All helpers were already sleeping by then and luckily Shiho wasn't a person that rely on others to get such simple things done. She looked around the kitchen cabinets and finally found the ingredients she needed. With the huge mug of hot chocolate in her hands and settling down on the sofa in the living room, Shiho realised she wasn't alone. Someone was by the sliding glass door that leads to the garden. "Who is that?" she asked, grabbing a cushion, as if it is going to be much use.

The figure turned around and walked into the ray of moonbeam that was passing through the glass door. It was Yzak. "You might as well just invite an intruder to pillow fight with that cushion."

"That was nearest to me." Embarrassed, Shiho stomped back to the sofa with Yzak behind, "Can't sleep?"

"Something like that... You too?" He nodded. It was pretty clear that he was tired but something seems to be bothering him. "Sounds pretty stupid but I've got a bad feeling about bringing you along to the event."

Knowing that Yzak was not someone who gets personal when it comes to such stuff, instead of feeling offended, Shiho was curious. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, just can't shake that feeling... Annoying the hell out of me."

Shiho let out a quiet laughter, "oh my! is the mighty Yzak Joule becoming a worry wart?" He smirked and brought his face a mere centimeters from hers, "guess you must be so carefree to be not bothered by that brown moustache on you."

"huh?" Just as Shiho was about to place a hand over her mouth, Yzak caught it with his and leaned forward. As he traced it with his tongue , he gently nip and shower pecks on those soft soft lips. When it was gone, he pulled away enough to study Shiho's reddened cheeks. "You should offer your boyfriend some of it, you know." Although she was blushing madly, she hold his gaze and mischief flashed across those violet orbs. "Now that you have mentioned it..." Shiho reached for the mug and drank. What happened next got Yzak stupefied.

The woman that Yzak came to know as reserved and recently, bashful grabbed him by the sweater he wore over his bare upper body and lock lips to 'share' the hot chocolate. Not that he dislike the idea, in fact he liked it very much but it left him stunned. Lucky for him, he remembered how to swallow the liquid. "Satisfied?"

In an instant her sight came to focus on the ceiling and later, Yzak was pinning her down. You should know that I'm rarely satisfied."

An almost inaudible giggle sounded and it was silenced straightaway when the platinum blonde covered her lips with his.

Still astounded that the man could kiss, she stiffly slid her palms up his chest, past the shoulder, to the back of his neck. Pulling him closer, their bodies met, pressed against each other, letting the escalated heat consumed them. She melted as his tongue slid past her lips, bold and wet and hot. And when he made that groan low in his throat, Shiho couldn't help but to let hers escape.

Just then, the light to the living room went on, jarring them back to the reality. "OH MY!" Registering that voice, Shiho pushed Yzak off her and looked around only to spot Rosemary by the switch, already composed and flashing a cheeky grin, "I didn't mean to interrupt, I heard some noise and well… don't mind me, I'm heading back to bed." The lights switched off and there was only the sound of footsteps scurrying away.

Blue orbs met purple ones and both burst into laughter.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

From Author: Hi guys, please pardon my grammatical errors as I did most of this chapter when I'm on the way to and from school in the packed and noisy train. Sadly, I only have this much time so I skip the time-consuming fine-tuning process. _(Correction, I did go through a couple of times but not as many as I did before.)_ Besides writing this in the train, I had to find time to do this in between my revision and assignments!

So dropping a review will be really nice and encouraging for me! I mean, readers add this to 'Favourites' and 'Alerts'… don't ignore the review button, yeah?

And I can't believe that the mid semester exams are 2 weeks away! Nevertheless, I will do my very best to update as soon as I can. Hope you have enjoy this chapter =) do review and keep me inform what you readers have in mind, there has to be something you guys like about this story or something you want to see or bugging you!

To Athrunlover: Sorry for the long wait, pal! As a reader myself, I dislike the wait so I will do whatever I can to cut it short =) managed to upload this a few days earlier but I hope the quality is not compromised :/ fill me in alright? As for Athrun's part, I gave it a couple of thoughts when I started story and there is a possibility that I might bring him in, together with Cagalli. As of now, I'm toying with a few possible 'turns' to the story for the next few chapters, keep our fingers cross, shall we? Once again, thank you so much for sharing! HUGS!


	7. Chapter 7: Turn It Up

**Yesterday & Today – a Yzak & Shiho fan-fiction**

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything and everything of the Gundam Series, maybe nature/character of the male and female leads in this fan-fiction.

Summary:

Yzak suspects someone sold ZAFT's classified project and Shiho unknowingly becomes a prey & a scapegoat. With trouble brewing, their lives on the line, sparks will fly. A YxS pairing. R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Turn It Up**

The deputy chair of PLANTS' National Defense Council took a deep breath to compose himself before speaking into the private, secured line. "Of course it is not ready. Didn't I tell you that my team is in the midst of fine-tuning?"

"And you dare to hand us a half-finished blueprint? Are you aware the embarrassment you caused us during the joint military exercise with ZAFT & ORB? The fleets fell apart!" That slightly raised gruff voice must have belonged to the pudgy old man of Earth Alliance.

"Do not hold me responsible for your blunders. I'm facing difficulty getting a suitable candidate to test the E-bomb and there you were, carrying out a test of such scale. If anyone gets suspicious of me, the plan will be delayed and all of us are done." The deputy chair wonders how that man became a leader of Earth Alliance with such intelligence level.

A cold, calculated voice sounded, "you, a deputy chair of PLANTS' National Defense Council, have difficulties getting a suitable candidate…"

He would not allow his supposed partners mock at him, "let me remind you that a young punk is above me! Whatever I brought up to the Supreme Council members, he shot it down. You are forgetting that he has Lacus Clyne. The ideal candidate happens to be his third-in-command cum partner in beam weaponry research."

A pause soon followed and the voice, empty of emotions sounded again. No doubt that it belongs to the leader of Logos. "Yzak Joule and …?"

"Shiho Hahnenfuss. She is the pilot of DEEP ARMS and daughter of Davis Hahnenfuss, who happens to be Joule's mentor and a senior member in the National Defense Council."

The EA leader sounded more annoyed than ever. "DEEP ARMS…? Isn't that the blue mobile suit with a red-flower insignia? Its beam canons are pain in the force's ass!"

"I was this close to get her over to the R&D team when that punk won't budged, saying that it's best she stays with him. If you ask me, his interest lies in the fact that she is Davis' daughter, nothing else." The deputy chair was trying very hard to keep his cool. The recollection of how Yzak Joule rejected his suggestions several times made his blood boiled.

The Logos' leader asked, "Is she the only one who is capable of running the test?"

"Yes, the upgraded DEEP ARMS is the best gauge for us and nobody can run it better than Shiho Hahnenfuss. After all, that hothead wouldn't let us separate her from the MS."

_To think a man that whiney is a deputy chair of the National Defense Council._ The leader of Logos voiced, "we need the blue print to be fine-tuned soon."

With that, he ended the conversation and turned to his assistant, "find out who is Shiho Hahnenfuss. We need her to test the e-bombs. I'm not going to wait for those two."

-in PLANTS-

"Morning." Shiho greeted as she joined her father at the dining table, who was eyeing with a questioning look.

"Where's Yzak?"

"Probably on his way down."

"Weren't you two together?"

"It doesn't mean that we have to stick to each other all the time, you know." Shiho laughed, oblivious that her thoughts were worlds apart from the one in her dad's mind.

"Rosemary told me the both of you were making out on the sofa. I hope you guys made it into the bedroom instead of here."

Shiho choked on the orange juice she was drinking. _Making out?_ "We weren't doing anything of that sort! We were just..." Shiho stabbed her hand into her hair as her dad waits for her explanation. She was trying to find the right words that would save her from further embarrassment. God, she is so not telling her father that Yzak and she were kissing on the sofa! Even though it was much better than making out!

"You are already an adult. Don't worry about whether I will be alright with you and Yzak,_ ahem_, that kind of stuff..."

"Dad!" He noticed his daughter's eyes were about to pop right out and her cheeks couldn't be any redder. Davis held his hands up and continued before she said whatever that was in mind. "I have to admit. Everything happens so suddenly, I'm a little dizzy, but I'm really alright with that..."

She slapped a hand over her face which as red as a tomato and the next thing his ears picked up was...

"Dad, I'm still a virgin!"

Followed by squeak, as though someone stopped in his track, foot jammed break against the white marble tiles. Father and daughter looked over to see the platinum blonde staring right back at them with raised eyebrows and an expression that was one of utter shock.

Yzak didn't know why he was so flabbergasted by the revelation. However, he was relieved to know no beings with balls touched her. As he made his way to the dining table, he caught sight of Shiho, eyeing him, signaling him to correct her dad.

He didn't get what's the big deal. It does not look as though Davis was giving Shiho a dressing down that she should keep her virginity for her future husband and all those ancient values of the A.D. They are in Cosmic Era! Gone were those days in A.D. where humans were confined to Earth. He looked at the pair of violet orbs once more, pleading him to say something and clear the mess.

_Yzak Joule, Commander, Member of Supreme Council and Terror of ZAFT… what did you get yourself into_? He sighed and met Davis' pointed glare. He can't believe he is doing this! _Thank God, Dearka did not stay over. _"Shiho and I didn't have sex."

The look on his mentor's face told Yzak that he didn't believe him. Does it bother him? No. Yzak Joule NEVER cared about what others think of him and he does NOT explain himself to anyone. He looked over to Shiho once more. If it's in Voltaire or anywhere else, he would have yelled at the person for giving him such a doubtful look. Then again, the person was his mentor and more importantly, he was Shiho's dad. _It matters to her, Joule. That's why. _He reasoned mentally._ All for her._

"We only kissed each other good night, that's all. Like she said, she's still... whole."

Davis Hahnenfuss didn't buy it, period. He still thinks that Yzak was treating him as an idiot. Whatever, he was telling the truth. End of the story. His focus now is to finish breakfast and leave for shuttle port.

The man finally spoke, "better hurry up and finish your breakfast kids, or you'll be late."

As soon as they finish their breakfast, Alfred brought their luggage down and placed them at the door. Yzak made his way to the older man and took his hand in a firm shake, "I'm not good with words, sir." Besides her father, Shiho had never seen Yzak called anyone sir. This is also the first time Shiho witness her commander so uncomfortable, fidgety. "Thank you for... Everything."

"You are most welcome..." The platinum-blonde shot him a warning look, "it's the same for me, Alfred." The butler let out a breath of resignation and nodded. "Any time, Yzak."

Giving in to the burning curiosity, Shiho made her way to the two. "What's going on? Both of you know each other prior this?"

"I just met this young man yesterday." Alfred smiled at the youngsters. Just then, Davis joined them by the door. "Better get going, you are supposed to be in the departure area by two hours before flight. You left with an hour plus."

"I'll go grab my bag - hand carry." With that, Shiho raced upstairs while three men made their way to the mansion's gate where a housekeeper was by Yzak's car.

"Take good care of Shiho." Yzak nodded, figuring that saying it aloud will give the man some assurance, but he didn't need to tell him twice.

He had been keeping her out of the Supreme Council's clutches ever since they realize her keen interest in R&D, particularly beam weaponry. They tried to remove her from his team, painting a rosy picture that she was meant for R&D. Back then, he saw his disagreement with the Supreme Council and subsequent attention on her as a way to pay his debt to Davis, since he was the one who suggested to the late Chairman Dullindal that Yzak is to be pardoned of his crime on the condition he take over Ezalia's position.

Along the way, the lines between being professional and personal feelings blurred and that's how he landed in the state he is in today. Completely out of character, all wrapped around this quiet woman's fingers. He supposed this is his retribution for laughing at Dearka.

"I don't feel good about bringing Shiho along to the event, but I guess Lacus is out of options." His mentor added, snapping him out of his mental ramblings.

"Let's go!" Shiho joined them, wearing a fitting white tee and khaki straight-cut pants. Both brought emphasis on her slim physique and those legs that seemed to go for miles. All she needs was an oversized shade or an aviator sunglass to accompany with the red hobo bag and leopard-print scarf she had on her and people will mistake Shiho as a celebrity.

Yzak didn't know he was staring at her until Davis cleared his throat. "It's rude to stare." Shiho teased.

He quickly straightened up and opened the door to the passenger seat, "we are running late." She quickly hugged her father and Alfred, exchanged good-byes and they were off.

"Dad isn't himself..."

"Probably because he is uncomfortable with the idea of you as my date and this morning's incident, it only makes his mood worse. He's worried about you."

"About me being with you or being involved in the task?"

"No idea. He only voiced his worries regarding your attendance in the event. I'll be sticking to the point about you attending the event."

Shiho studied Yzak as he gunned the engine. "What is it?"

"You think my dad is not okay with us?"

He kept his face void of emotion and fixed eyes on the road since the speed he is going could easily earn him a fine. "Even if he's not, there's nothing he can do about it. It's about us. It's between us and if anyone could do anything about it, it will be us. Unless we are getting married, that will be a different story."

Sensing the uncomfortable silence, he turned slightly and flash a cheeky grin at Shiho, who blushed but quickly look away, in a futile attempt to hide it.

She wanted to find a hole and bury herself in it. What Yzak said made sense, just what in the world was she thinking to ask such a retarded question? She sounds as though she was desperate to have her dad's approval, blessing. As if they were getting married!

True enough, his last sentence took her by surprise and since he likes to see her blush, all embarrassed, he decided to push it. "I didn't know that you like the idea of us that much."

"It's not funny, Joule!"

"It's not meant to be funny." In fact, he liked the fact that the two of them are an item, probably more than how someone new to a relationship should. Something could be really wrong with him to feel that way. Then again, he didn't feel out of sort or the urge to take the words back. He feels... Serious. He bet that the expression on his face matched, judging from the disbelief swimming in those purple eyes.

_Maybe…_ it was the pre-shuttle jitters and the lack of sleep, yeah, definitely those two, he convinced himself.

Shiho swallowed audibly and looked away, "focus on driving, Joule. I rather die on the battlefield, in the hands of the enemy than a car crash with you as the driver."

"I'm an ACE pilot, mind you! If I can operate a MS ..."

"But your first MS, Duel, got busted."

"Hahnenfuss! Get your facts right, I stole it in a mission so it's not rightfully mine. That doesn't count!"

"Argue all you want, I'm sticking to my POV. Just make sure this bull (Lamborghini) doesn't end up like Duel."

"Unlike you, this bull won't engage in battles against his owner."

"Yzak Joule! I'm not an object so YOU are not my owner! I am me, myself and mine!"

"How do you expect me to drive when you are making so much noise here?"

"HMPH!"

- at Shuttle port, the departure area-

"Where are they? Judging from all the murmurs from your colleagues, neither of them were ever late, especially your best friend." Miriallia asked, deciding to direct her attention on back Dearka instead of those female officers giving her dirty looks.

"He probably couldn't get out of bed," he flashed a mischievous grin to his longtime girlfriend. "You would be able to hang around longer and miss me later." She lightly punched on the shoulders and scanned past the groups who were speculating all the possible reasons.

Just then, she spotted a handful of women stopped walking and looked dumbfounded. Following the direction of their gaze, she caught sight of the missing Commander and Major. She was sure that most of the female officers present won't be shooting dirty looks at Shiho but wanted to plunge daggers into her. Miriallia just doesn't understand what's with these female officers. They behaved as though men are critically endangered species.

"You know, Milly? The attraction is pretty obvious but neither of them ever comes clean with me."

"Demoralizing, isn't it? You are his best bud."

"Yeah, but I guess nothing beats you." Dearka quickly stole a kiss from the woman in his arms.

"I hate it when you do that! Your colleagues are around!" The blonde smirked as the blushing brunette playfully jabbed an elbow to his chest. His gaze shifted to the approaching pair. "Finally! We could have checked-in some time ago."

Shiho cut through the crowd of female officers, who suddenly became a bunch of lioness, eyes fixed on the poor woman, as though she was a doe to be hunted. "Sorry, Dearka. My dad was grounding some details out of Yzak… work stuff."

Miriallia and she exchanged hugs, much to Dearka's amusement. "Since when did two of you became that close?"

"Thanks to you, of course." The Natural retorted jokingly while Shiho laughed. Both brunettes became friends after working with each other on several missions that was not even recorded as classified.

In other words, such missions do not exist in ZAFT's database. Thus, Miriallia was brought in by Lacus to help retrieved and 'clean up' Intel or visual evidence that are crucial to the success of those missions. Without her expertise, Shiho and other pilots would not be able to maneuver past enemies' defenses and get out alive.

"You take care of yourself alright? Your female colleagues are scary." Miriallia teased as she pulled her friend into a tight embrace.

"Trust me, Shiho doesn't have the time to be bothered by them." Dearka pulled the Natural into his arm for the last time before proceeding with the check in. "Just make sure YOU don't be bothered by them on her behalf!"

- In the shuttle –

"Can I switch seats with you?" Shiho looked up from the newspaper she was reading, to see Dearka standing next to her seat in the narrow walkway. "Sure but what for? I'm just curious."

"I never like sitting near the window and Yzak refused to swap with me, so here I am."

The brunette began to pick up her stuff and hand carry luggage, "it seems that the both of you have serious issues with the window."

"Not me, I just want to get a good nap but being near the window means that I get most of the jerks and all. Yzak won't be napping, but he refused to swap with me. I bet he has an issue with the window."

Shiho wonder why but decided to find out for herself as she walked over. "Mind if I take the seat beside you?" Yzak looked surprised to see her as she settled on the spot where Dearka occupied seconds ago.

"Why are you here?" He wondered aloud, taken aback that he sounded rather hostile. However, the brunette just smiled at him. "Dearka couldn't nap in peace with the window beside him and apparently, his best friend didn't want to swap seats with him."

She was expecting a reply or a snap from her commanding officer; however, he pursed his lips and looked away. Knwoing instantly that something was botheirng him, Shiho sat closer to the platinum blonde and placed a hand on one of his, "what's wrong?"

Like a little child who was upset but not wanting to share, Yzak just shook his head. Worried, Shiho palmed his face and forced those ice blue orbs to meet her violet ones. "What's troubling you? You know you can tell me anything."

Seconds later, the silence between them broke. "I shot down a shuttle like this… carrying civilians who only wanted to escape… I was so pissed with Yamato… I lost myself back then..." He did not have to elaborate further for her to understand. She held his hands in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"... It reminds me of who I am, a murderer, simply as that."

"I am one too..." She said softly, almost resembling a whisper. "… I will never forget the sight of homes being destroyed and people being burnt alive. _Sigh_. Beneath the village is a lab for the Logos to create and train Extendeds (biological CPUs). I had to blast my way through... or should I say, burn the village down to enable the detonator and explosive to be drilled underground with zero resistance."

She closed her eyes and swallowed. Any vast patch of sands or desert reminds her of that horrible deed. Sudden warmth envelope her, drew the brunette out of her thoughts. Realizing had Yzak drew her into his arms, she smiled weakly, "I guess we have our reasons for dreading this trip."

"At least I've got you with me this time."

- Earth, Gibraltar -

"So how did the hunt for engagement ring go? Fruitful?" Shiho asked as she joined the duo in a particular luxury brand boutique at a tourist site.

"Not exactly, Yzak is of no help…"

"I'm not a woman! How would I know what to get for YOUR girlfriend?" Yzak fumed, stunning several customers and staff in the boutique.

"But one thing is for sure, Shiho. Yzak picked…" Before the tanned blonde gets to finished what he was saying, his best friend cut him off. "Shut up, Elthman! You are wasting time talking to her."

As if on cue, one of the boutique staff walked towards Shiho, "is she the one trying the gowns, Mr Joule?" Yzak nodded, "make sure she's comfortable."

(moments later…)

"I just realised that we have yet to find out about the spies at the joint military exercise." Dearka brought up as he joined Yzak at the couch in the boutique.

"Davis said that he is still digging but they are probably from Logos or EA. Lacus was engrossed with the plan for me to hook the fishes..."

"Talking about hook, is Shiho having issue with hers? She's been in there for a while." The blonde noted, looking around and realize that his friend was staring intently at the curtain a few meters away from the couch where they were.

The brunette had already tried a few dresses and none did her slim, athletic-like figure any justice.

Those with plunging neckline highlight her shortcoming in the bosom department. Some that fit like a second skin amplified her lack of voluptuous, hourglass figure that the Coordinators managed to perfect it to the golden proportion. Others with some ruffle and frills made Shiho look clumsy instead of adding volume, creating an hourglass figure. It was hilarious.

It doesn't mean Shiho didn't have a feminine figure. Hers was rather subtle. It paled in comparison with a female coordinator whose assets genetically enhanced or 'programmed' when she's an embryo. If any of them were to stand beside Shiho, his friend's figure resembles a Natural or even child-like.

Then it struck him. "Hey, did you tell Shiho that Chloe SaCe will be there? Please tell me that you did."

Yzak's arched eyebrows answered his question. "Why tell her? There's nothing between me and Chloe."

"Wrong, there was something between the both of you in the past. When Chloe comes strutting your way during the event, that's not what Shiho is going to think. You did better tell her soon- explain now and save yourself from a woman's fury."

His friend folded his arms across his chest and looked around before replying. "That was just a one night stand, no strings attached so stop scaring me unnecessarily..."

"I'm not! That's what happened to me when I thought my past didn't matter and trust me, even though it was all in the past, it's better to _inform_." Dearka rolled his eyes at how ridiculous he sounded but continued, "according to Milly, she's not mad about my past. It's the matter of not telling her about it."

Yzak sat up with annoyance burning fiercely in those pale blue orbs. "What the hell are you talking about? It doesn't make sense. Unlike you, I'm not a man-whore, so my past is not as long and complicated as yours."

"Hey! What a thing to say to your best friend!"

Just then, the curtain was pushed open by the boutique staff who went in with her. She stepped aside to reveal a woman with smooth peaches-and-cream skin in a green satin strapless dress.

Dearka guessed it was made from a type of satin that probably costs more than a dozen of bombs combined. It resembled liquid emerald and flowed all the way to the floor. He doubted the price would be any kind of problem to his childhood friend. Yzak will probably pay for it without even asking about the string of figures.

Talking about him, Dearka turned and found his friend looking at Shiho with that stupefied look and if he was not mistaken, there was a predatory glint flashed across his eyes. It was there a moment and gone the next. It could be the thigh-high slit at the right side of the dress, revealing Shiho's long, well-toned leg.

Chuckling, he nudged the frozen platinum blonde, "what do you think about this one?"

The platinum-blonde redirects the question to the woman, "what do you think? All good?"

The brunette turned around to look at the mirror and scrutinized the reflection, "I don't know… I'm not used to gowns, wearing strapless stuff and this… the slit… Gosh. I feel so… exposed?"

"Oh please! Are you from the early years of A.D.? You call this exposed? You are decently dressed, Shiho! This dress lets people know that you are a woman. Ask Yzak." The duo shifted their attention from the reflection to the dumbfounded platinum blonde.

"Maybe get them to do something to the opening of dress…" He waved his finger at Shiho's chest, clearly not used to his squadron leader in such a dress, "I don't know, tighten it? So you it fits snuggly and you won't feel exposed?"

Shiho eyed both men and sighed, "I feel exposed because of this." She turned around to reveal her bare back. The dress only managed to cover the brunette's front and behind, starting from her hips.

From the reflection, she saw Dearka's eyes widened in utter disbelief but did not expect something different from her date. Yzak's gaze lowered and then slide up to meet hers via the reflection in the mirror. There was this look in his eyes that she can't put a word to it. It reminded her of their escapade in his house- his warm, ragged breath on her skin and burning caress.

Yes, that's it. He looked as though he could devour her. Heat crept up her cheeks as soon as Dearka's chuckle echoed in her ears. "I'm changing out."

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is SUPER LATE. I'm really sorry about it. Handling school and family conflicts are no walk in the park. I vent my frustrations on writing random scenes for this story but some did not make the cut for this chapter. Believe me, they will appear in the next few.

As you can see in the beginning, Shiho is targeted and I'm building on it. I'm toying around with a few plots so that Athrun will be involved… any suggestions?

I hope you find this chapter enjoyable and comments are always welcome. I'm an author who believes in writing something readers want to read and not solely based on what I want to write.

One more thing, I will be going for eye surgery tomorrow (16/8/2011) and the 'downtime' (aka duration I will be away from my netbook) is 1 week. Since it's now my 2-weeks' vacation, I hope I can churn out the next chapter by then (2-3weeks' time) or not, don't shoot me, alright?

See you in Chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8: Parachute

**Yesterday & Today – a Yzak & Shiho fan-fiction**

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything and everything of the Gundam Series, maybe nature/character of the male and female leads in this fan-fiction.

Summary:

Yzak suspects someone sold ZAFT's classified project and Shiho unknowingly becomes a prey & a scapegoat. With trouble brewing, their lives on the line, sparks will fly. A YxS pairing. R&R!

**Chapter 8: Parachute**

(ZAFT - Gibraltar Base, Earth)

If it wasn't for the gloves, her hands would have bled. Her knuckles were probably white now. Tightening her grip on the cable, Shiho closed her eyes and hung her head low as a familiar yet sickening wave of dizziness crept on her. It felt as though it was taking hours to get herself down from Deep Arms. As the locking system clips the cable to a halt, she finally felt the hard ground under the boots. _You are a coordinator, Shiho. You don't fall sick. _

Correction, she felt ill and it never happens unless she is in Gibraltar, especially when she's on air, engaging in battles. Sometimes, she couldn't help but to wonder is Earth's atmosphere that different from the artificial one in PLANTS, or it's just her dislike towards Earth that is getting the better of her. No, she doesn't dislike Earth. It's the memories that never fail to surface whenever she came down from space. It only reminds her of who she was, a soldier defending her home. No, more like a glorified murder.

Picking up a familiar voice, Shiho glanced sideways to see Dearka had a worried look on his handsome face. All she could do was to blink and try to recall what he said earlier, but nothing surfaced. Not a slightest bit of recollection. Great, even her brain is not functioning as required. It always follows after that nauseous wave of dizziness, her mind just went blank. _It definitely got to do with Gibraltar_, she thought. "Come again, sir."

Dearka rolled his eyes, not because he is repeating himself, but he never likes it when Shiho goes all formal with him. There is no need for all that, especially when both are as close as any siblings could get. "Are you alright? You don't look too good."

The brunette sighed, stabbing her hand into thick hair and eyed her superior. "This is going to sound really stupid."

"Nothing sounds stupid when it comes from you, even if it does when coming from others." He winked, causing Shiho to laugh. "It might have worked on Miriallia but not me, Elthman."

"At least you are laughing! You looked as though you could pass out anytime and now, out with it."

"I feel sick whenever I'm up in Gibraltar's air space, especially when it's near_ that_ place." Shiho revealed, palming her forehead. That place was once a territory of Earth Alliance but EA left them on their own during the war and concentrate on defending other territories. During the short occupation by PLANTS, they began to see themselves as a part of PLANTS while the minority, especially Naturals, who are against Coordinators and PLANTS, continue to see the place as a part of Earth Alliance.

After the war, when all territories returned to its original alliance, the differences in loyalty gave rise to two militant groups. Clashes ensued and escalated into civil wars. Only God knows how the heck that got their hands on those weapons. Those who were well off or recovered quickly from the wars' devastation had already vacated, either settled down in ORB or PLANTS, which was up to space or in Gibraltar.

"Who doesn't feel sick about that place, sister? It is the best example of living hell on Earth." Dearka replied. Aside from civil wars, the territory became a ground for all sorts of crime, against human rights, women, children and the list goes on.

"It's not that..." The brunette replied, knowing where he was coming from. "Not sure how to describe it but there is this really high pitch sound. It's quite similar to one of those sounds in sci-fi movies, which make huge military men cower on the floor with hands to their ears. I don't know if it's disrupting some of DEEP ARMS' system to cause such a noise, or it's just me."

Dearka frowned as he tried to recall any high pitch sound when he was on air a couple of minutes ago. "I didn't pick up any. It could be Deep Arms having _allergic_ reaction to Earth's atmosphere. Then again, did it occur every time when you are near that place?"

Shiho nodded while the blonde looked disturbed. "Go get Chief to check it out, Shiho. I'll inform Yzak." Now that Dearka mentioned, she didn't see the commander for days after they arrived on Earth. "Is Yzak… you know, still away?"

The man flashed a playful grin, "you missed him, don't you?" Shiho pursed her lips, remembered he caught them red-handed doing 'stuff' on board the shuttle.

Flashback:

Yzak's mobile phone sounded when he switched it on as the shuttle was about land. After pressing a few buttons, probably several text messages, he muttered, "I swear I'm going to quit even if Lacus insist I should renew my term." Not wanting to peep, Shiho shot him a questioning look, "I thought you love the job."

"I joined the military to get things done straight away. Not to get myself glued to a huge table and leather chair, do nothing but talk the day away." He clipped in frustration while Shiho bursted out in laughter upon the last sentence. Who would have thought the Terror of ZAFT actually bitches? Seconds later, he was on the line with someone, probably his secretary. By the time he ended the call, the platinum blonde had an ominous look on his face which was nowhere near the one he normally had on-board. It was a lot darker and somehow, Yzak doesn't appear his age anymore. All that sent several waves of chills down her spine.

Although Shiho was dying to ask what it was all about, she knew if there is a need, or he is at liberty to disclose, he would. Hence, all she could do was to be there for him, even though she was clueless. She pursed her lips in an attempt to blunt the curiosity in her and placed her hand on his big ones. However, she was oblivious to the fact that her simple gestures drained every bit of frustration from the platinum blonde.

She then squeezed his hands lightly and smiled. "I suppose something is up and it needs your attention… must be really important." Next thing her brain registered was being pulled into the man's arms.

"I need to attend a meeting. You will head to Gibraltar's base with Dearka and the rest as planned." Yzak said softly as he buried his face in her hair with another deep breath, taking in the faint yet sensual scent which smelled like a heady mix of flowers and berries. She pulled back slightly and looked into his ice blue orbs, "you are going to be fine, right?"

This woman never ceases to amaze him. Earlier, he was expecting her to ask him who it was or what was it all about, but she didn't. Even after he informed her about an urgent meeting, she still did not seek answers or information from him, she just wanted assurance of his well-being and safety.

Releasing her, he brought his hands to the side of her face as he gently caresses it. "You should be worried for those attending the meeting. It better be something urgent to disrupt my military trip." He whispered as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, much to her surprise.

Every time, she feels the soft touch of his lips on hers, prickling heat crept up her entire being with heart dropping to the stomach. That was the effect Yzak had on her and that was the tip of the iceberg. Even so, she didn't want him to stop, in fact; she wanted more. She didn't know what came over her but the next moment, she awkwardly pressed her lips on his. Maybe it's because they were off-duty, in a shuttle and not Voltaire or a military base. Maybe it's because she was sick and tired of pushing him away, afraid of letting colleagues witness the public display of affection whenever he steals a kiss from her. For once, she is not going to give a damn about them. Yzak then smiled and began to rain light kisses on her lips, teasing her. Shiho became a little annoyed, pulled away and playfully hit his chest. "You are so irritating when you do that."

He leaned his forehead against her, smirking at her with orbs twinkling with mischief, "that's because you looked adorable when you are mad." She was sure that her cheeks were as red as a tomato since Yzak eyed her and chuckled. He knew she wasn't used to such sweet nothings, but it wasn't the only reason. Shiho still could not get over the fact that he could be such a tease and was capable of being this... affectionate.

Once again, his lips were on hers, so soft and urgent, trying to express all that he felt for her. Neither of them pulled away for a breath but just gasp for a quick one every now and then. Just as Shiho parted her lips… "Two of you should get a room, pronto!" It didn't take both long to realise that voice belongs to Dearka. Shiho quickly broke away as reality came crashing in. True enough, the tanned blonde was leaning on Yzak's seat with a triumphant smirk which spelled, "got you."

"I swear you are the king of bad timing."Yzak shot him a murderous glare but being his childhood friend, Dearka laughed it off and looked towards the direction of flight attendants. "Shiho will prefer me to bring you two back from lovey-dovey land than them." She turned around to see female colleagues and flight attendants staring daggers at her.

"Nobody gives a damn about them, that's why. Let's go." Yzak clipped, staring back at them with his signature look, making them look away.

The trio grabbed their hand carry bags alighted from the shuttle, only to be greeted with a dozen of men in black. Shiho looked at him, reminding herself not to fish for any answer or information. With that scowl on his face, it was very obvious that he was trying to keep his frustration under wraps. It took him a couple of seconds to direct his attention back to her. "Usual practice, Dearka will be in-charge in my absence. Make sure he does his job and takes his place if the need arises."

"What a thing to say! Of course, I do my job, and I must say I did it well to be in _your _team for that long." The blonde retaliated, pretending to be offended. Shiho laughed and nodded."I'll watch, if not, babysit him for you and Miriallia."

Yzak nodded in response before scanning his surrounding, only to realise many pairs of eye were looking at them. Since they were in the arrival hall and he was a public figure, travellers passing by were looking at the trio, especially Shiho and him. Damn, he really hates being the centre of attention. Moreover, having bodyguards to wait for him in the arrival hall instead of its entrance only indicates the importance and urgency of the meeting. He had to go now but he dislikes saying good-bye to Shiho in front of so many people.

"I got to go... make sure you take care of yourself too, alright?" Before Shiho could reply, he wrapped a hand around her shoulder and pulled her into his embrace, giving a peck on her forehead. He released her as quickly as he grabbed her and was escorted by bodyguards to another direction, disappearing soon after.

With previous display of affection, Dearka was certain that there was something going on between his commander and major. He folded his arms across his broad chest and eyed Shiho with mock scrutiny. "You, sister, have some explaining to do."

End of flashback

"According to his secretary, he should be done with all meetings by yesterday morning and be here by evening. " The blonde replied with a tinge of worry in his voice.

"His secretary? You mean he can't be contacted via his mobile phone?" Shiho asked, wondering what had happened. The man stopped in his tracks and shot her a bewildered look. "Couldn't get through, either it's off or battery had gone flat. Wait a minute… you didn't contact him? I thought he handed you his private line way before two of you started dating."

She exhaled a long frustrated breath as she remembered how paparazzi and several media channels were trying to get hold of her. "He did but I can't contact him. My mobile phone is overwhelmed by calls and messages from paparazzi, television programmes and magazines. They want me to grant them interviews or at least confirm my relationship with him." The moment she switched on the phone, it beeped non-stop upon receiving countless number of text and voice messages left behind by the media. Several minutes later, calls started coming in. She soon realised rejecting them was no use. She switched off her mobile phone and there goes her chance to drop Yzak a message or a call.

"I saw the pictures taken at the shuttle port. They are everywhere now, on the Internet, news broadcast and cover page of magazines. Quite smart of them to suspect when two of you weren't even holding hands in the photos. " Shiho didn't know she should share Dearka's amusement. "I wasn't aware that we were photographed. Civilians are scarier than paparazzi."

The blonde burst into laughter upon her remark."Blame it on the fact that your boyfriend has a huge following of fan girls." She was about to respond when an officer saluted both, apparently waiting for permission to speak.

Dearka nodded, "What's up?" She shook her head. That man is too lax. Then again, it was probably his way of relieving some stress from this week's shit. The civil unrest in the land-lock territory between Gibraltar and ORB had escalated with pro-EA militants firing several rounds at Gibraltar. Fortunately, ZAFT forces were present to intercept the incoming fire. Shiho suspected that could be the reason behind the last minute meeting Yzak had to attend. It was no surprise if the Supreme Council and National Defence Committee have anticipated something like this after several occasions, which saw conflicts coming too close to Gibraltar's borders.

Needless to say, the unwarranted aggression shocked the world. In a following press conference, Yzak, as the chairman of the National Defence Committee issued a stern warning to Earth Alliance to 'set the record straight with its troubled territory' because ZAFT will not hesitate to retaliate if there is a repeat of what had happened or any form of aggression that threatens the colony's security. In a separate press conference, ORB's Admiral, Athrun Zala re-emphasised the neutrality of the state, saying the state will not intervene in the conflict between Earth Alliance and its trouble territory, but it will take necessary actions should the territory attacks ORB's nations or actions pose threats to security.

Despite all the negativity, Shiho thought it was a great opportunity for the team to refresh their memory in military operations on Earth. The only drawback was ZAFT forces are not allowed to open fire or execute any form of retaliation until further notice. It was understood that Lacus wanted to maintain the peace which came upon the sacrifice of many lives.

However, all previous orders were nullified earlier today when the troubled territory fired several missiles aimed at Gibraltar's military base. All teams managed to intercept the initial wave. The second wave of missiles proved Yzak's statement during the press conference to be true with orders granting everyone permission to eliminate the source of the shells.

The instance she entered the territory's airspace and blasted whatever projectile-firing or artillery tubes in sight; the high pitch sound went beyond disturbing her to affecting performance. It was as though the sound was interfering with her thoughts to the extent of having difficulty staying focus and conscious. Thinking it was just exhaustion, Shiho decided not to reveal the entire story to Dearka because she didn't want him to worry or fuss about her. It was unnecessary.

"Commander Joule had sent me to inform the team to report to the meeting room ASAP." The officer announced, jarring Shiho back to reality. She knew he was not done but that was all she needs to know. In an instance, she was out of the hangar and exited the elevator. As she zipped through the grey corridors leading to the meeting room, she could hear Dearka catching up saying something about her needing to slow down and being excited to see Yzak.

Dizziness slammed her like a ball-bursting sledgehammer forcing her to come to abrupt halt. Her vision blurred and she felt woozy, as though she was on a plank balancing on a ball. Just then, a pair of hands was on her arms, keeping her steady and grounded. "Hey! You are swaying."

"... Head has been spinning since just now." She said, suddenly breathless. Dearka studied her, and worry was written all over his face. "You don't look good. No, you look worse than just now. Let's get you to first aid room." The last sentence awakened her mysterious fear of doctors and white medical room. Somehow, that got her walking again. No doctors, no medical room. Period. "It's no big deal. I will catch a nap after the meeting. I want to know what update Yzak has for us."

The blonde shot her an intense look before giving in, "just make sure you don't black out because I'm not going to catch you. I'll let Yzak do his job as your boyfriend even if it means you have to hit the floor first."

The grey door slid open and revealed every officer and personnel in the Joule team. Due to the limited number of seats, everyone was standing, including a particular platinum blonde who occupied her thoughts, especially when he was away.

"I hope we are not late, sir. " Dearka saluted since the entire team was present. "I just arrived. It's good to be back. " Pale blue orbs met lavender ones instantly.

Yzak's blue eyes lit up, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Now, there was something indescribable about his expression as he scrutinised her. She could almost see a frown surfacing.

Unknown to her, Shiho looked terrible and Yzak was absolutely sure that a ghost's complexion would appear better than the woman who just entered the room. It appeared as though someone dusted white powder on top of her radiant peaches-and-cream complexion, causing an unnaturally fair and sickly hue. Those soft rosy lips lost the hint of blush they always had and looked as though it could fade into her face.

Sure, he was excited about seeing her again and was glad she's still alive after doing the daring act of entering the territory's air space to take out the firing devices. However, he noticed Shiho looked terribly unwell the moment he got past the joy of reunion. He knew the recent development didn't grant any team in Gibraltar's military base much sleep, but those pale amethyst orbs lost its signature stern and unwavering glare. They no longer glisten but looked dull and sunken. If it wasn't for the flare of joy and relief swirling in them when she spotted him, Yzak would have mistaken those orbs as a doll's lifeless ones.

"So what update or juicy bits you have for us, sir?" Dearka smirked, snapping the young commander out of his thoughts. She sniffed as she fought to keep herself steady when the dizziness started creeping up on her again. Funny, why is she sniffing when she's not having a flu? Not to mention that her legs felt like jelly now.

"I think it is only right to thank all of you for your effort during the past few days, especially today." Yzak clapped which everyone soon followed suit, cheering and whistling. As soon as the noise died down, he briefly glances at every member of his team, taking in their weary-stricken face. "It's not easy to be on standby, clear incoming fire and not retaliate… I'm sure everyone here is dying to hit the button, and I hope today's development helped eased some pent-up frustration from the past few days... but destroying the source that fires those shells is what we can do as of current situation. Believe me, I would like to wipe the place clean myself ..." He continued, earning several chuckles from the floor. "However, we can't do that. Some of you might want to shoot me for saying this, but we are facing a very tricky situation here. We retaliate because we have to defend our land, but we can't retaliate just because they fire at us. Unless they declared war on us, we can only do what we did today… so I ask for your patience and continued cooperation. Just like what the news reported, those Naturals from Earth Alliance wanted to hold us responsible for the damages and turn the world against us. Not like PLANTS should give a damn but..."

Just then, an audible thud echoed and someone cried Shiho's name aloud in alarm. In few quick steps, Yzak got past officers to where she was moments ago, only to find her lying unconscious on the floor. He quickly gathered her in his arms and shook her, "Shiho! Can you hear me? Shiho!" Her eyes remained shut but her nose began to bleed, sending everyone into a state of shock. Worried and frightened, the platinum blonde immediately carried her out of the meeting room and into the medical room. Meanwhile, everyone exchanged looks of disbelief. Based on Yzak's earlier reaction, it was pretty obvious that Joule Team's Major Hahnenfuss was more than a third-in-command to the Terror of ZAFT.

.

.

.

_She was running. She had to escape and here she was again, the dark memory of her being lost in an alley with a huge man cornering her._ _"Be a good girl and stop struggling …" Shiho's heart raced as she fought against him. After several attempts to hit the man with her tiny fist, Shiho started to scream and shout for help, terrified. "__Please… Somebody help!"_

_Somehow, the darkness that surrounds the huge man began to fade as specks of white cut through. Soon, the man became blurry. Out of nowhere, all she can see was the hazy outline of figures and bright lights were glaring down at her. Although she couldn't picture them clearly, she could hear them loud and clear._

"_Hurry! We can't hold her down much longer. She is really a handful for a little girl!" A deep, booming voice sounded, which clearly belonged to a man. _

"_Do we really have to? She is just a child…" A female replied with hesitation._

"_Victoria! Look at her! She is no different from many other children you have put down. She, like the rest, was created for one reason, to ensure this is a success. If it's not, she is no use to us."_

"_We can release her and keep it to ourselves."_

"_She is already such a handful! What makes you think those guys would want her? She would probably kill their customers before they could bed her."_

"_WHAT? You mean all the children you released…"_

"_They are willing to pay more for children than grown women, Victoria. They are easier to handle, easier to be broken…" _

_A sharp sound echoed, resembling a slap in the face. "How could you do such a thing, Edward. You can't. How will you feel if it's our girl? You can't be so inhuman." _

_Unexpectedly, glaring light flashed twice and someone was calling her. That voice… it sounds familiar. That husky yet gentle voice laced with anxiety. Someone was holding her hands. Those warm hands…that voice._

.

.

.

"Shiho…" Yzak took her cold hands into his and brought it to his lips, planting a kiss on it as he quietly hopes she will wake up soon. She had been unconscious for a day and doctors initially brushed it off as exhaustion. He immediately called for a detailed inspection of Deep Arms and put it through several field tests when Dearka informed that Shiho has been feeling giddy and looking pale these days and had complained about a high pitch sound when she on air, near the troubled territory. However, the results indicate the mobile suit has no hiccup or 'allergic' reaction to Earth's atmosphere. Pilots were approached to see if they heard any high pitch sound or one that resembles Shiho's description. According to the responses gathered, no one picked up such a sound.

The doctors began to speculate that the brunette could be under too much stress, which might cause her to hear things or being too sensitive to her environment. As a precaution, Yzak had signed the paperwork to give her, a few days off from work, should she wake up soon.

Damn, he just got back from all those meetings and was looking forward to bringing Shiho around Gibraltar, spend some quiet time together. He has to admit that Shiho was always on his mind when he was away from her. He wondered about trivia things like what she was doing at the moment, how she was doing and whether she ate her meals on time so her stomach discomfort won't act up. He tried to call when he was moving from place to place, but it couldn't get through. It was either engaged or switched off.

He watched the news and wasn't surprised that everyone wants to know the relationship between the two of them. Neither of them provides any information, hence, there were numerous speculations. Some said a political marriage is on the way with Yzak using Shiho, the daughter of his mentor and a senior council member to gain more footholds in PLANTS' politics while others said that Yzak was tired of being labelled as a gay and was using Shiho as a shield. Like he gives a hoot about what they have to say.

An almost inaudible whisper jarred him from his recollections, "Yzak." His gaze shifted to the brunette and realise that she came through. As though his limbs had a mind of their own, he helped her to sit up and pulled her into his embrace, "you are awake!"

"I heard you calling me…" She replied, sliding her hands up his back to return his hug. Shiho rested her head on his broad shoulders, taking in that familiar clean scent of bar soap and shave. She realised she missed being in his arms, how he cradled her into his chest with those toned arms around her. Even if it was near bone-crushing at times, she could never refuse him and the endearing sense of security that accompanied the affectionate gesture. She was addicted to his touch and the heady warm that enveloped her.

"Don't do that again, Hahnenfuss. You nearly gave me a heart attack." The platinum blonde scolded as he nuzzled her neck. That familiar yet addictive warm tingling feeling came crawling back. Yzak didn't know if he likes it, but one thing was for sure. He was sinking deeper into this crazy effect of liking somebody and being in a relationship_. Is it normal to feel this way? Could this be what many referred as the 'honeymoon period'? _Whatever it is, it boils down to the woman in his arms. There is something about Shiho when she smiles, when she laughs, when she is beside him, how she unconsciously runs her hand through her hair and how those lavender orbs glaze over when she's deep in thoughts. All these and many other things he noticed endeared him to her so much so that he found himself smiling like an idiot occasionally.

He felt her chest rumbled as she chuckled, "sorry, Commander Joule." The platinum blonde leaned in slowly until their noses were touching, "you should be."

Even though she was still fuzzy and weak, her heartbeat raced as she felt the soft touch of his lips on hers. He held her, as though she was something so fragile that will shatter under slight pressure. He moves his lips slowly and gently. Parting her lips slightly, Shiho leaned in towards him, yielding to the soft strength of his kiss, that engulfed her, gaining in strength until she found herself all wrapped up in his body, mind & soul. Both were taken aback at how a kiss that started off slowly could feel so intense. It keeps going and the need to be close with each other was so strong that they didn't notice doctors, nurses and some officers from the team were at the door with jaws dropped. Who would have thought that two most intense people in the Joule team were really seeing each other?

**End of Chapter 8: Parachute**

**Author's note: **

Sorry about the super late update guys! This year has been really tough on me. Believe it or not, I write to vent my frustration, but I ended up with so many redundant stuffs. Come to think of it, it's not _that_ redundant, but I didn't want to delay the plot, so I removed quite a bit of comical and romantic moments to what all that you have read moments ago.

Just for your info, Victoria & Edward were mentioned towards the end of chapter 4: Red Light and the beginning of Shiho's recollection of the past (that chunk of Italic paragraphs) were in the flashback scene in chapter 3: Hide & Seek and towards the end of chapter 5: All Time Low where Shiho shared what she remembered about her past to Yzak. The name of this chapter is a Cheryl Cole's song: Parachute. Take a listen and it will get you into the mood of this chapter. I'm not going to tell you what it amounts to, so stay tune!

And no matter how irregular and long it takes for the next update, do know that this story will not be abandoned! All because I love this pairing too much, and this couple is too adorable to be left out in the cold. I hope I will be able to rush out something by the end of 2011 as a little gift to all of you but if I can't, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! *HUGS*

See you in next chapter & some reviews please? It would be really encouraging =)


	9. Chapter 9: Rainy Days

**Yesterday & Today – a Yzak & Shiho fan-fiction**

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything and everything of the Gundam Series, maybe nature/character of the male and female leads in this fan-fiction.

Summary:

Yzak suspects someone sold ZAFT's classified project and Shiho unknowingly becomes a prey & a scapegoat. With trouble brewing, their lives on the line, sparks will fly. A YxS pairing. R&R!

**Chapter 9: Rainy Days **

(ZAFT - Gibraltar Base, Earth)

"You better stop giving me that look before I dig your eyes out!" The young commander of Voltaire & Rousseau warned his second in command. Rather than shaking in fear, which most officers would, Dearka laughed it off. "You should be digging the eyes of nurses and colleagues who saw you kissing Shiho. Besides, I prefer God to save me from your stupidity. Who in the right frame of mind showers affection on your girlfriend in a military base?"

"Would you be in the right frame of mind if Miriallia looked like a zombie and just black out?" Yzak shot back with eyes narrowing into slits. His best friend laughed even harder, "I didn't know you are capable of this. Shiho is really something to you, huh?" The fuming platinum blonde was about to retaliate when a doctor emerged as the automated door slid open. The duo stood up and eyed the doctor as he stopped in his tracks and sighed. "Please proceed to my office, Commander, Captain."

As soon as the trios were seated down, the doctor began, "Based on previous records of health and medical examinations, Major Hahnenfuss is healthy even though she is borderline underweight. This time, she is exhibiting several signs of physical exhaustion."

It was written all over Yzak's face that he was very anxious to know what is wrong with his third-in-command. "I've already signed the paperwork. She will be granted two days of rest." Dearka then shot him a surprised look and mouthed, "Just two days?"

The doctor cleared his throat and continued, "I'm afraid two days may not be sufficient, commander… Have you found anything regarding that high pitch sound heard by Major?"

Yzak shook his head as he watched the frown evolved into a serious and troubled expression. "You might want to dig deeper. The medical team thought Major fainted due to stress or not used to Earth's atmosphere until Captain Elthman mentioned earlier about this high pitch sound. After gathering details from Major…"

Dearka straightened as it came to him, looking startled upon the possible connection. "Are you saying that the sound could have caused Shiho to faint, be dizzy and her nose to bleed?"

The doctor nodded, "Being dizzy, loss of concentration and abnormal heart rate are some signs of physical exhaustion and Major exhibited these three." A particular term caught the attention of Voltaire's commander, causing him to interrupt the man in white robe. "Wait a minute; you said an abnormal heart rate... You mean her heart was affected?"

"As you know, every ZAFT pilot's suit is installed with this tiny device to record or measure crucial biological processes such as breathing, heart rates, pulse, blood pressure, etc. The readings from Major's suit indicated a weak, but rapid heart rate just seconds before the dizziness sets in. My guess would be the sound somehow caused the heart to struggle to supply blood to the body, while the strength of the pulse itself weakens. To overcome that struggle, the heart worked even harder, hence, it beat at an elevated rate." Both took several seconds to make sense of what man with greying hair revealed.

The moment Yzak digested the huge chunk of information, he raised another question. "What about her nose bleeding? Is that a sign of physical exhaustion or something worse, internal bleeding?"

The doctor rubbed his throbbing temples. "Nosebleeds are seldom a cause for alarm, but it can be life threatening in rare cases… At such an age where we have enhanced humans such as ourselves, the Coordinators and even Biological CPUs, anything is possible."

He removed several photographs from the folder which was in his hands when he exited the ward. Placing the A4 size photographs on the table, the man in white robe continued, "When we are doing a full body examination, we found bruises or blue-blacks on her back. There is one on her spinal cord, one at the back of her neck - just below her hairline, and the rest are surrounding the spinal cord."

Yzak and Dearka leaned forward and studied the first picture. "Holy shit… it looked as if someone punched her on the back!" The usually chirpy blonde exclaimed in horror.

Although Voltaire's commander was equally taken aback by what he saw, he lifted several other photographs; each zoomed in on an individual bruise. Just then, he spotted a similarity among them on her back. However, they appeared to be different from ordinary bruises.

"Nobody punched her on the back. Neither did all these resemble any bruises sustained from impact during battles. Here take a look." He circled the edges of the bruises as his best friend inches closer. "Normally, bruises appeared when blood from damaged blood vessels deep beneath the skin collects near the surface of the skin which resulted in a black and blue mark. However, the bruises on her back looked like a cluster of blue and black branches… with something spreading out from the centre."

"And it's irregularly-shaped, unlike common ones, which are circular." Dearka added, as soon as he got the picture. He directed his gaze and saw his childhood friend deep in thoughts, probably thinking of how to establish the existence of the mysterious sound and investigate it. "Anything else, doctor?" Yzak asked, having a hunch that the man is not done.

The doctor crossed his arms, attempting to join the fragmented pieces of the puzzle together. After several seconds, he finally spoke. "I need to conduct a few more detail scans and examinations on Major to figure out what is going on. She could be one of the few to be extra sensitive to sounds but to go through what she did, I don't think the sound is simply a by-product from some machinery."

Voltaire's second in command suddenly stood up from his seat. "I suspect the sound originated from that troubled territory. According to Shiho, she felt sick whenever she's up in Gibraltar's air space, especially when it's near_ that_ place."

The doctor added on, "I've talked to her about it earlier, and she revealed a loss of concentration whenever she picked that sound. The disturbance became worse when she entered the territory. Her mind went blank. It was really getting to her. It was all she can hear and her mind was just occupied with nothing but the sound."

He and the blonde silently waited for the commander's reply as they watched a tic at the side of his jaw appeared and disappeared for several seconds. "I will give you answers about the sound. Meanwhile, make sure she is fine, even if I have to extend her time off." He said with a tone which indicated there was no room for arguments or discussions. "Update me if there's any development too."

The doctor just nodded, clearly intimidated by stern order from Yzak. The fierce determination burning in his eyes moments ago melted into genuine concern, "does Shiho know about this?" The man in white robe just blinked at him, probably surprised that he called the patient by her name. Dearka noticed it too, much to his amusement. They may have started dating only recently but judging the way he said the name; the relationship between them certainly runs deep. It took the doctor a few seconds before nodding.

Yzak just closed his eyes, took a deep breath and released a long sigh, sounding downhearted. There is one more thing to worry about now, besides her health. Any military personnel understood that they could be relieved from duty or even permanently dismissed if their health fails them. Most of them would rather risk it all in the battlefield than being permanently released from service. Now that she knew of her perplexing condition, he wondered how she is coping. A part of him wanted to visit her and witness for himself while the other reasoned why he shouldn't, especially when he got his hands full with the current situation regarding the troubled territory. The part of him that couldn't stop thinking and worrying about a particular brunette won, "can I visit her, doctor?"

The man of few words understood where the platinum blonde was coming from and nodded. "Not too long, Commander. Major needs to get a good rest, I'm sure you and the team needs her to be back on track… fast."

.

.

.

One, she dislikes being probed, pricked and interrogated. Two, it usually leads to future medical examinations – again, something she didn't like. She was praying that the nurse would leave her alone when she is done with measuring her blood pressure. There must be a way to distract herself, the brunette thought. "How did I get here?" If looks could kill, Shiho would be dead as the nurse shot murderous glare at her. "Commander Joule carried you into the medical room. You fainted in the midst of a meeting." Voltaire's third in command just pursed her lips and looked away. Apparently, striking a conversation with someone who admires her boyfriend was a bad move. She wondered how many saw that scene and knew about their relationship.

Just then, the automated door slid open, revealing Yzak and Dearka. The nurse with jet-black hair immediately flashed the duo a million-dollar smile only to be acknowledged by Dearka with a nod. Clearly disappointed, she shot Shiho one last threatening look and left. "I think we need to screen all medicine and water that will be consumed by Shiho." The blonde quipped. Settling down on the chair beside the bed, he added, "You looked good…" Earning an odd stare from the patient, he corrected, "... for someone who was out for a day. Not looking as radiant as before, however, a lot better than yesterday."

Recollection of her interaction with the doctor started replaying. Shiho drew in a long breath in an attempt to fight that invisible hand firmly constricting her heart. The thought of not being able to pilot Deep Arms and being relieved of duty terrified her. Realising her hands were trembling slightly in fear, she hid them under the blanket. Looking down, she let her untied hair shield her eyes from prying ones. She knew the windows to her current weary soul, will tell it all.

At the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of a pale hand gripping hers through the thick blanket and in the seconds, she was looking into the most beautiful shade of pale blue. "You are going to be okay. I promise." Recognising the voice and distinctive cerulean orbs, Shiho leaned forward and placed her forehead on his shoulder. Feeling a pair of arms pulling her into an embrace that she grew accustomed and addicted to, she closed her eyes and exhaled. Being hold by this man makes her feel a lot better than having the blankets wrapped all over her. She realised that she never liked being hugged this much.

At that instance, Yzak's mind began replaying instances where the doctor revealed about Shiho's condition. _"... Enhanced humans such as ourselves, the Coordinators and even Biological CPUs, anything is possible."The bruises... Her sensitivity to the sound... _

He looked down at the russet hair of the woman in his arms as a possibility struck him. _Could she be a biological CPU? _

He remembered that during the second war, a ZAFT soldier named Shinn discovered and shed light on Earth Alliance's project to develop a new breed of soldiers whom rivalled Co-ordinators' capability on the battlefield but are still Naturals. They were known as Biological CPUs since they can be controlled via the use of unknown drugs and technology.

As soon as he remembered that Shiho was a Co-ordinator and don't do drugs, he quickly shelved the thought. Feeling guilty for suspecting someone who trusts him with her life, he tightened his arms around her and buried his face into those soft chocolate locks.

Dearka knew he shouldn't follow and be a megawatt light bulb, but he was also concerned about his colleague, whom he came to see as a younger sister. Moreover, his best friend sucks at expressing himself in all situations except for work, so he needs the blonde to help cheer up Shiho. "What's with that dejected look? You are going to be just fine. Your boyfriend is the man of the team, the National Defence Committee and one of the big boys in the Supreme Council. And it just so happens that your captain; the second in command treats you like his baby sis. Don't worry a thing and focus on getting well." He added, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it an encouraging squeeze.

She straightened and smiled, one that failed to reach those lavender orbs. That sight alone broke both men's heart. Neither of them had ever seen Shiho so...down. Right now, the woman in front of them is not the same woman behind ZAFT's success in beam weaponry nor is she the pilot behind the technically problematic yet famous Deep Arms.

Just then, the door slid open letting in an officer, who instantly saluted. "Excuse me, Commander, Captain but your presences are urgently required."

"I've got this." Dearka headed towards the door and halfway out of the door; he flashed a silly toothy grin at Shiho. As the door slid shut, the brunette briefly met Yzak's eyes before looking down again. "Tell me the truth, Joule. Am I relieved from duty?" He noticed her voice shook a little and contemplated for a couple of seconds before answering her question. "No. I just instructed the doctor to look into your condition and get you back on track."

Knowing ZAFT's standard operation procedure all too well, she shook her head, clearly not buying his answer. "Unless the military personnel is recuperating from injury, it's either being relieved from duty – suspension or being dismissed – kick out of ZAFT for good. The high pitch sound, the bruises… something is really wrong with me, Yzak. Only God knows how long it will take before I'm all cleared. So there is no way I'm recuperating, a.k.a. on medical leave."

Yzak placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes. "You are recuperating, Shiho… just that we aren't sure if it's from injury or exhaustion. We need to ascertain it for documenting purposes, but it doesn't matter. Leave it to the doctor and all you need to do know now lay back and rest." He silently hoped she doesn't probe any further because he didn't want to add on to her worries by accidentally spilling the beans on the earlier discussion with the doctor.

However, something tells him that the brunette was not done. "Okay, have it your way. Even if I'm recuperating from an undetermined cause, what's the duration of this 'time off' am I granted? I bet it's undetermined too, which makes no difference from being temporarily discharged of duty, suspension." Shiho questioned with those lavender orbs losing the hint of vulnerability as she scrutinised him. She hates it when people don't answer her question, especially when they purposely avoid doing so, just like what Yzak did.

He sighed in exasperation as he slapped his palm over his face. If the topic of this verbal exchange is not related to work, Yzak would have let Shiho have her way, hands down. No counterarguments, no resistance. Damn, he finally understood why being stuck in arguments with Miriallia never fails to drive Dearka over the edge. Women just can't stop throwing questions to defend their stand or make their point! He is not well-acquainted with Miriallia to understand her character. Neither had he witness what she is like arguing with Dearka, but he definitely knows Shiho's character after working with her for about two to three years. At times, she can be as stubborn as he was but only worse. Her stubbornness makes a mull hung its head low in shame.

Not that he began to find Shiho irritating or was starting to dislike her. In fact, he finds her amusing in every way, even before she set foot on Voltage.

He remembered being intrigued by her achievements as a soldier-in-training in the military academy. From the report sent by the human-resource committee, he learnt that she was the first and until now, the only female who was awarded the title of a marksman. She was the top student of her cohort and was from the pioneer batch of female elite pilots. She was also the only student who enrolled and aced in two major but polar opposite fields - combat and research & development.

The biggest impression she made was their first encounter. Long hair and in pants rather than a skirt, he didn't recognise who the newcomer was and since Shiho had her back to him. He practically stopped in his tracks and asked Dearka. "Who is that? Long hair and in male uniform… A he or a she?" Well, being the infamous Yzak Joule, Terror of ZAFT, he asked the question a little too loudly and the brunette heard it. Much to his surprise, the person in question ended whatever conversation with Chief technician and ran over. "Good afternoon, Commander Joule. I'm Shiho Hahnenfuss. I just joined your team..."

Somehow, the last name sounds familiar, but it still didn't answer his question. Neither did those pale yet unwavering violet orbs which were partially obscured by the straight and rigid bangs gave him a clue on the newcomer's gender. "Shiho Hah-what?" He repeated and again, it was deafening. Funny, she didn't swallow or take a step back like how others would.

Recalling the iron-on name tag on everyone's uniform, he lowered his gaze to name tag only to realise she was a woman. Weird, she's a coordinator yet this particular part of her female anatomy isn't... obvious.

Snapping himself out of his bewilderment, he returned his gaze back to those violet ones. "Hahnenfuss. You are a woman." _What the heck are you talking about Joule?_ "Why aren't you wearing a skirt, the alternate uniform?" He knew he had his infamous frown on, judging by the worried expression of Chief but the woman in front of him... _Okaaayyyy, this Shiho doesn't flinch one bit._

"Since the handbook stated that it's not compulsory for female elite pilots to wear skirts, I supposed it's not wrong for me to stick to the usual one, with the pants. It's rather cold here, in Voltaire." She replied with her gaze firmly locked on to his, which left him speechless. None of his subordinates, except for Dearka, had ever squarely looked into his eyes and talked. _What is with this wo-_

"Yzak!" Shiho shouted, immediately jerking him back to reality. The platinum blonde blinked several times before registering cold hands palmed his face. "I think you need the time off more than I do. One moment, you were smiling and the next moment, you were frowning. Are you alright?" Shiho asked, looking into his eyes and wondered why he looked so dazed a few moments ago.

He offered a crooked smile and enveloped one of her hands in his. "I just recalled the first time we met." Shiho leaned closer towards Yzak with eyes twinkling in anticipation. "What's your first impression of me?" Just then, it struck him. The brunette in front of him had stopped asking him about her current status, whether she was temporarily suspended from duty or on medical leave. Instead, she seems rather carefree at that moment and was engaging in idle chit chat with him. She must have forgotten about it.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He arched an eyebrow, having a bad feeling that she might be pissed off after hearing about it. She gave him a doubtful look accompanied with an adorable pout, "that bad?"

Noticing her peaches and cream complexion was not as pale as before, it felt as though some weights were lifted off his chest. Unknowingly, he slid his fingers over the softness of her cheek as he gazes at those perfectly-bowed lips. A flush spread over Shiho's cheeks and her breathing grew a little husky as his blue eyes darkened and slowly slid its way up, locking with her violet ones. He held her chin between his index and thumb, gently drawing her closer to him. Those cold lips were mere inches away when the door slid open and Dearka entered. "Excuse me, sir."

The lovebirds quickly broke away with Shiho pursed her lips in embarrassment while Yzak stood up and glared at him, only to discover his occasionally dramatic best friend did not react to the scene like he usually would. Despite the obvious effort to keep a straight face, a tic appeared at the side of his jaw. This is odd, Dearka looked pissed. "Deputy Chair is here."

The person's name immediately came into the young commander's mind,_ Leonard Schwarsky._ He wondered why his rival in PLANTS' politics came to Gibraltar and now, the ward. Then it struck him. _Could it be…?_ Looking at Shiho, Yzak began to worry that Leonard might have learnt of her condition and was here to ascertain it for himself. Come to think of it, he didn't instruct the doctor not to tell anyone just now. If his suspicion was spot on, it spells trouble.

"I was wondering what could have kept Commander Joule busy enough to skip a meeting with his fellow (National Defence) committee member…" A scrawny man dressed in the attire usually worn by a Supreme Council member, entered the room.

Shiho recognised the man straight away. He is Leonard Schwarsky, the deputy chair of PLANTS' National Defence Council. Similar to Yzak, he is a member of the Supreme Council. Aside from being a well-known politician, he is also the person overlooking one of the three state-owned weapons producer, Martius Arsenals, which reminded Shiho of an encounter with him.

Once, he tried convincing her to leave the Joule team and join the R&D team in Martius Arsenals. However, she turned down the extremely tempting offer, and the weirdest thing was she didn't know why. It was either the development of romantic feelings towards her commander back then or being too caught up in reviewing classified documents that Yzak had entrusted her with.

According to her father, Yzak wasn't pleased one bit when Leonard suggested pulling her out from his team in a meeting. She learnt that the platinum blonde shot the idea down straight away and warned that man to stay away from any officers of the Joule team. Shiho suspected there is more to this issue than meets the eye, but she let it go.

Come to think of it, maybe what the newspaper reported about the tension between Yzak and Leonard was true. It was said that Leonard wasn't fond of Lacus' decision to promote Yzak as the new Chairman of the National Defence Committee, especially when everyone assumed he will be promoted, being the most senior there.

Recalling Dearka's expression earlier on and now, seeing the man who just held her affectionately straightened up and put on a cold, calculated look, Shiho got a feeling that the deputy chair of PLANTS' National Defence Committee is someone who goes in for the kill upon a miscalculated move and someone whom the duo didn't like. She was jarred out of her thoughts upon a familiar nickname."Ah… isn't this the Flower of Joule team, Shiho Hahnenfuss?" He added with a wry smile.

_The Flower of Joule team._ Shiho mentally cringed at the media's nickname for her and Deep Arms.

It started out as a nickname created by PLANTS' media during the second war when Yzak credited her for discovering one of Requiem relay stations, EA's weapon of mass destruction. Her discovery had led to the super weapon's destruction and prevented entire PLANTS from being history.

One reason was the colony's media needed an acronym for a heavily armoured ZAFT mobile suit with two huge beam canons and a red flower insignia. Secondly, ZAFT prohibited the media to reveal its real name, Deep Arms. However, Earth's media borrowed and used the nickname whenever Earth Alliance wanted to blame PLANTS for the casualties and destruction during the war.

The nickname was applied to her when those so-called war photographers discovered that she; a female was the pilot operating the renowned mobile suit with a red flower insignia, which happened to be responsible for the downfall of the Sakura Burst, EA's notorious trio.

Personally, the name is cheesy at best and to be painfully honest; she finds it downright sarcastic. Shiho knew she was never a 'flower' because she wasn't blessed with outstanding figure or features. Neither does she bother to doll up, unless she is attending a special event. Unlike many women, she doesn't give a damn about the latest fashion - she buys and wears whatever she likes and feels comfortable in.

Being teased and laughed by other girls in elementary and high school for resembling a pole – thinner and taller than all of them, Shiho decided not to react to the sarcasm dripping from Leonard's last phrase. Instead, she chose to behave like a soldier. She was about to get down from the bed intending to salute the man when Yzak swiftly came into view and stopped her. Placing his hand on her shoulder, the platinum blonde looked into her eyes squarely. "You should stay in bed and rest."

If it wasn't for that hint of softness in his near-whisper, she would have mistaken that he was commanding her with those steely gaze. She may not understand completely what he was trying to tell her, but he is definitely cautioning her about that man who just entered the room. Breaking the eye contact, Shiho bowed her head slightly in replacement of a salute, "My apologies, sir."

"Don't be, Major... but I must say its hurts me to see you in here." He replied, moving towards Yzak. The moment he had gotten the platinum blonde to look at him, he went on. "If only you had joined me, you would be away from all these… dangerous encounters."

Although he appears to be talking about her, Shiho got a feeling the particular sentence was directed at Yzak since Leonard glanced sideways, eyeing the platinum blonde who continued to have a stoic face on.

Something was definitely going on between the two, but she just has to play dumb and assume he was talking about her with the intention of agitating Yzak. "You must have mistaken, sir. I'm not injured. I just need a rest… simply put it, I need to be reminded that being a Co-ordinator doesn't make me an immortal." The brunette smiled.

"All of us need reminders of our limits, but some of us..." He chuckled. Taking one step forward, the man in late fifties placed himself face to face with Yzak, whose piercing gaze clashed with his wry one. "... Need to be bitten before they learn their place."

At the corner of her eye, Dearka was stabbing Leonard with his eyes. He must have caught the warning that accompanied the last sentence. However, the blonde's reaction didn't surprise Shiho as much as his best friend's.

"I couldn't agree more." Yzak smiled when she was expecting him to explode or retaliate with an equally spiteful statement. Shiho was certain of the platinum blonde's response caught the veteran politician by surprise as his brown eyes widened briefly before the arrogant glint returned.

"I'm sure Major Hahnenfuss appreciate your concern, but I think it's time we leave her to rest now." He added, still having the eerie smile plastered on his chiselled face. The two men appeared to have engaged in some form of staring competition as both held the other's gaze. Leonard Schwarsky finally gave up. He turned away sharply from Yzak and looked at the brunette once more. "Get well soon, Major. ZAFT needs officers like you to be up and running, especially during times like this." Shiho smiled in reply though his last sentence was constantly replaying in her mind. She was sure that there was a hidden meaning to it.

With a nod, he made his way towards the door and exited.

"Now that he found out what kept you busy, I think I'll have better luck making him _stay_..." Dearka announced, with the last word resembling the command used on dogs. "...until you come along." Although he looked less annoyed, the blonde was still far from his usual joyful self.

Yzak dismissed him with a nod and sat by Shiho's side the moment he stepped out. "I'm not sure if I could drop by later..."

Pressing a finger to the crease forming between his brows, the brunette leaned forward. "Don't worry; I will do my best to get well soon... But Leonard... I don't know what's going on... Whatever it is, please be careful."

Yzak looked into those liquid amethysts for several moments. Gently peeling the finger off his lips, he gave his reply by capturing the brunette's lips with his. Although she prefers to prolong this moment, Shiho reluctantly broke the mind-numbing contact and gently pushed him away. "You better hurry along. I have never seen Dearka this pissed."

"Remember to have your meals even though it tastes plain, alright?" The platinum blonde reminded as he slowly backed away. Finding this concerned side of him rather amusing, she laughed to herself and teasingly shoo him away.

.

.

.

_Where are you, buddy? You can't be serious about leaving me to entertain this prick, are you? _Dearka silently prayed that his friend turns up soon because his patience was wearing dangerously thin with the man in front of him.

He was either trying to fish information regarding Deep Arms from him or testing his loyalty to the young commander of Voltaire the entire time.

Furthermore, the latter is one topic Dearka hate to talk about or elaborate on. The blonde simply don't see what is wrong with having his best friend as the boss? It doesn't mean that husband and wife can't work in the same department, so will best friends. Come to think of it, he wondered what the senior politician up is to these days since he loves making Yzak's life miserable, not that his childhood friend had any difficulty handling it.

His ears then picked up a familiar stern voice. "Elthman, you may leave now."

Turning around to see his favourite commander taking a seat at the opposite end of the long meeting desk, the blonde gave a sharp salute. "Thank you, sir. Any areas or issue you would need me to look into on your behalf?"

Yzak just shot him an indescribable look as he wondered why his second in command is asking such a redundant question, especially when Dearka knew he is empowered to 'auto-pilot' anytime, anywhere.

Remembering that someone in the room wants him out of PLANTS' Supreme Council and National Defense Committee, it hit the platinum blonde that Leonard Schwarsky must have doubted the duo's dynamics as Superior and subordinates, to have Dearka requesting him to spell out instructions.

"No, continue with your duties and staggered officers who are on standby. Update me if any situation arises." He clipped, feeling his blood pressure rising with each passing minute. He was wasting time pretending to give commands which Dearka had already taken care of. _Who does Leonard think he is? _

Acknowledging with a nod, the blonde hurried out of the room, leaving both titans alone.

Taking into considerations that a mountain of work waiting for his attention, Yzak got the ball rolling, "I'm sure you wouldn't make this trip to appreciate my face." The man with salt and pepper hair chuckled at his dry humour. "Of course not, the sight of you makes my blood boil."

Many would have expected the platinum blonde to explode or reacted in a way fit for the title of Terror of ZAFT, but he didn't. It may sound twisted, but he likes to annoy people who are already fuming further. He displayed the smuggest smirk; he is capable of, "it's a mutual thing, Councilman Schwarsky. I hope your reaction to my charm makes you feel a little warmer. This room is really cold, even this uniform can't keep me toasty."

Judging from those brown eyes narrowing into slits, Yzak knew he got that old fox.

"Why order for the destruction of missiles and launchers when you can blow the whole place into heavens?" He questioned with his baritone voice strained with anger. The sight of Leonard seething with anger jog the platinum blonde's memory of what had happened before joining his team in Gibraltar's military base.

According to his mentor, Davis Hahnenfuss (Shiho's dad), Leonard called for an emergency meeting in Yzak's absence, immediately after the act of aggression and pushed for the wipe out or invasion of the territory. That was also the reason he was escorted away when he landed in Gibraltar, Davis and other like-minded politicians had arranged Yzak to attend the meeting via video conference from a secure location.

Fortunately, the young Chairman of PLANTS' National Defence Committee managed to join the meeting halfway and prevented the particular course of action from being disseminated to ZAFT.

Now that he recalled the disagreement they had in the urgent meeting, Yzak scrutinized the middle-age man sitting at the opposite end as he tries to figure out his intentions behind such a suggestion. No matter how he looked at it, he doesn't see how Leonard's suggestion will help resolve this conflict. He can't help but to think that something was amiss. "Burn the place down to the ground, you mean? What for, Councilman Schwarsky? To start another war?"

Leonard clenched his fists under the long desk as he took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. Yes, he wants that place to be burnt to oblivion, even if it meant the start of another war. All he needs is Shiho Hahnenfuss, daughter of the meddlesome Davis Hahnenfuss to be in the troubled territory, and things would go according to plan. That was the reason behind Joule Team's trip to Earth, to Gibraltar.

If only Davis did not get hold of Yzak Joule and helped him to attend the meeting virtually, his command to wipe-out that place would not be revoked, and he will not have to crack his head to come up with a plan B now.

Just then, his ear picked up the thorn in his flesh calling him. "Councilman Schwarsky?" He cleared his throat and straightened himself. _No use crying over spilled milk._ If he has to come up with a new plan now, so be it. He is not going to give up, not when he had come this far. "Your course of action doesn't guarantee that they wouldn't fire at us again. They might be testing us and come back later. That's why annihilation is the best bet."

Yzak frowned and leaned forward, placing with one arm on the table. He studied the man sitting in front of him and wondered whether his mum shared the same rationale as him when she was hell-bent for the destruction of Naturals. Yes or no, it doesn't matter, and it's definitely not the best bet. Neither is it a sound one. "Let me remind you, Councilman Schwarsky... Unless the territory manages to free itself from Earth Alliance, it is still part of it despite the disputes going on. If we invade or pull an offensive move bigger than what we did today, PLANTS is as good as declaring war on EA."

Leonard was about to respond when the platinum blonde went on, "and you, of all people, should know better." _What are you up to, Schwarsky?_

.

.

.

(PLANTS)

He knows he shouldn't be doing this, entering their house without permission. It is no different than breaking into their house, but he had no choice. Cagalli needs him to deliver the piece of Intel to Lacus as soon as possible.

One might say that in Cosmic Era, he could have delivered it via any digital platform with a secure network. No matter how secure your channel is, intruders always find a way to tap or hack it. Since the last time they met or communicated, Lacus have yet to find out the identity of the traitor, so they can't trust anyone but themselves.

A soft click of the door and with an almost inaudible hum, the lights went on. Next thing he registered was a revolver at the back of his head. There are two people in this world whose reflexes are faster than him – Kira Yamato and Yzak Joule. The latter is currently on Earth, which left him with his childhood friend.

Slowing bringing his hands up as he turned around, the intruder revealed, "It's only me, Kira." A familiar pair of lavender orbs came into view. "Athrun… why are you doing here?"

**End of Chapter 9: Rainy Days**

Author's note:

Hi there! I tried to churn this chapter out as fast as I could! This chapter could have been up three days again if it wasn't for the intensive editing. Again, I wouldn't say there are redundant scenes because all of you would enjoy the humour and drama but it won't do the progress any good.

Most importantly, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviewing the chapters! You know who you are, yes, that's right, I'm referring to you *waves at you*. You have no idea how much your reviews had touched and motivated me! I love you all! Thank you, thank you! *big hugs*

I hope this chapter makes the cut and you have enjoyed it! I know you guys want to kill me for postponing the ball/private event but I promise you, it's coming soon! I'm not sure if it will happen in the next chapter but it definitely will happen. You guys are dying to see our favourite couple dressed up, yes? More fluff, yes?

To 'Skunk':

Thank you once again for reviewing! Super glad to hear that you enjoyed the story so far and the fluff between the lead characters =) Love writing it, minus the huge mental blocks I faced at times. I hope remaining half of this chapter gave you some idea on the 'scapegoat' part, which will be established in a few more chapters to come, together with Shiho's past.

Love hearing from you!

To 'autumn's fairy thyme14':

My holidays were great! Especially when I saw the reviews for the previous chapters, including yours =D I hope Christmas & New Year celebrations have been a blast for you! I have been exploring or on the lookout for potential 'areas' to insert those moment fan-girls would love but it's getting trickier as the story progress towards climax but I will do my best!

Here's something you can look forward to: the ball/private event where Shiho is attending as Yzak's date. Just imagine Yzak looking all smart and dashing in evening attire, resembling those worn by Ryan Reynolds and others who are lean and not bulky. But I can't promise that scene will be in the next chapter though, sorry… I will try to fit it in, if not, the chapter after next?

It's awesome to have you around!


End file.
